Sex and Drugs
by btRkun
Summary: Kagome runs to her friend Miroku to escape her terrifying past, only to meet Inuyasha, an equally stubborn, temperamental, promiscuous hanyou who tries to pry his way into her life and succeeds in entering her world of drugs, sex, despair, and love. InuKa
1. Late night telephone calls

AN: This story was inspired by three things. By one of my bestest buddies writing her NanoWrimo story, another story called Dead Famous and a disturbing dream that I had. So I must say mucho thanks! :P Anyway, The Devil and His Angel has been deleted *sigh* I had NO clue as to what to do with it so I just dropped it, sorry, but these things do happen ya know. Not like I got a ton of reviews for it anyway.

Disclaimer: Me no own IY. You no sue. Seriously… I don't have anything worth wanting anyway.

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 1: Late night telephone calls

Rain plastered her hair against her face and puddles splashed water on her bare legs as she ran through them. Fear gripped her heart and forced her to keep going even though her burning lungs screamed for her to stop. She could still hear his drunken yells behind her and as she clenched her eyes shut she could mentally see him jogging far behind with a large bottle of vodka in one hand.

She came to a busy street and anxiously waited for it to be clear all the while looking over her shoulder to see if he was near (ooh! I rhymed!). Once it was safe she sped off again ignoring the hoots and hollers from the perverts and homeless men taking cover under a cardboard box on the side of the street.

She didn't care though, she didn't care about anything other than escape.

It seemed like it took hours to run just a few blocks, and everything was just a giant blur as she ran. By the time she stopped her breath came in short, painful, hungry gasps, and she fell to her knees at the corner of a street, thankful that she finally lost him.

She took a look at her surroundings, just realizing she didn't know where she was. She saw signs for bars, and strip joints all around, and she could have sworn that she saw shady looking men in trench coats trading drugs on the streets.

She was safe from him, but in her current condition she knew she wouldn't last long. Her shirt was torn, her short leather skirt was riding up her legs so far her panties could be seen, and she didn't have any shoes. It was as if she was just asking to be raped.

For the first time in her life she felt lost. After all the things she had gone through, after all the traumas she had suffered then conquered… she finally felt lost. She couldn't go back.

She felt panicked suddenly and almost started hyperventilating and wondered whom she could go to, where she could stay. She knew of one place, but that was far away, and couldn't get there on foot. A taxi, and even a bus was out of the question. She didn't have any money.

Kagome stood up and pulled her soggy, ruined skirt down to save some modesty and trudged forward giving anyone and everyone shifty, wary glances.

She hugged her arms against her semi-bare chest and shivered involuntarily. Then out of the corner of her eye something sparkled under the street lamp. She stopped and looked and then a smile graced her features.

"Money!" She almost laughed at her fortune. It was just enough. Just enough.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The phone to Inuyasha's left woke him abruptly and he swore colorfully as his hands covered his ears. _Miroku will get it_.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Inuyasha jumped then calmed down and stuffed his hair in his ears then put the pillow over his head. _Damn pervert. Get it already!_

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The persistent and evil phone rang again. Apparently Miroku was thinking the same thing as Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and his eyes shot open, his face set in a scowl. 

"Oy! Miroku! Get the damn phone!" He yelled.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared in annoyance at the phone on his bedside table.

"Why the hell should I get it?! You have a phone two feet away from your head!" Miroku yelled back from down the hallway of their shared two-bedroom apartment.

"BECAUSE I'M LAZY JACKASS!" Inuyasha yelled back. A vein popped out of his neck from the strain.

All was quiet again, the phone wasn't ringing anymore so Inuyasha grinned with one of his fangs over his bottom lip. His ears twitched and began to itch so he took the hair out of them and rested his head against his feather pillow ready to fall asleep again.

For the most part it was quiet, save for the ticking of his clock and the engines from cars on the street below.

He was halfway in and out of dream world where seductive inu bitches fed him ramen in tight, sexy clothing when it happened again.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Inuyasha's bloodshot eyes shot open and he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MMIIRROOKKUU!" 

"I'LL GET IT! DON'T BOTHER GETTING UP, INUYASHA! I'LL GO TO THE NEAREST PHONE! IN THE KITCHEN!" Miroku yelled equally pissed off. Inuyasha smiled triumphantly and closed his eyes.

"HEY! Keep it down up there! People are trying to sleep!" People in the apartment below Miroku and Inuyasha hit the ceiling with a broom to prove their point.

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

"YEAH! LIKE ME! SO STOP BANGING ON MY FLOOR!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he made his way to the small kitchen in his t-shirt and boxers. He couldn't help but feel pity towards the people in the apartment below and next to them. They go through this torture just about every night and it was always Miroku who gave in and answered the phone. It didn't matter that there was a phone in the bedroom with Inuyasha. 

"I should really get a phone in my room." He said out loud.

"H-h-hello?" He answered, trying to stifle a huge yawn.

"Miroku? I-is Miroku there?" It was a young female voice, and it was shaking. Miroku immediately became worried. _No, it couldn't be…_ he thought.

"Speaking. Who's this?" All traces of being tired were gone in an instant.

"It's Kagome. Miroku?" She choked back a sob and repressed a shiver in the cold rain. "Miroku can you come get me? I c-can't go back home. I just can't."

"Why? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, Kagome." He gripped the phone tightly with both hands. The shaky voice was not Kagome. She was always so confident, so… brave. Why was she scared?

"I can't go back home, Miroku. I just… can't!" She choked back another sob. _What happened to her? I've never seen or heard of her crying, not since her mother died. What happened to make her this upset?_ Miroku's brows drew close together in concern. There was no background noise on her end of the phone. Where was she?

"Kagome, tell me what happened. Are you okay? Where are you? Tell me!" He demanded.

"He… he… he tried to rape me, Miroku. Now do you understand why I can't go back? I can't!" She began to sob in the phone and Miroku instantly understood why.

Kagome's father. He was a true asshole. Kagome's father. He was a true pervert. Ever since her mother died he'd been a drunk. And every time he got drunk (which was at least a couple times a week) he came on to Kagome. Always suggestively, always trying to touch or kiss…. Or he was always hitting or smacking.

"Where are you, Kagome? I'll come get you. You can stay with me. You'll be safe here." He tried to soothe her and calm her sobbing.

"I don't know where I am. I was running and running… I didn't think, I couldn't see! I don't know where I am! I'm lost and-" she said frantically.

"Hey! Calm down, Kag! Do you see any street names? Or any distinguishing characteristics?"

"It's a bad area, that's all I know. It's dirty, grimy, and there's stripping bars, and prostitutes on the corners, and I swear to god I smelled weed earlier." She cried into the phone.

"But are there any street signs? You're still in Tokyo, right? What are the names of the stores or bars around you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm still in Tokyo, I didn't run that far. Um… there's the Bunny's Best Hang-Out joint and the-"

"Bunny's Best Hang-Out? I know where that is! Shit, Kagome, you're in a bad area. Find someplace where you can see all around you. Uh… find a wall that you can lean against so no one sneaks up behind you."

"Damn it, Miroku! That is not helping! You're not supposed to fucking freak me out more than I already am!" She practically yelled. "How the hell do you know where Bunny's Best Hang-Out is anyway?! It's a stripping bar!"

"Uh… *cough cough* …A friend got drunk there and needed to be…uh…picked up… yeah." He coughed nervously into the phone. "Listen, I'll be there in forty-five minutes, okay? Don't move!" He said firmly.

"Okay, but hurry Miroku, please? I'm scared." Miroku immediately softened at her words. He'd have to risk a speeding ticket tonight. Kagome was one of his best friends, and she was in trouble. 

"Don't move, Kagome. I'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up the phone, slipped on some shoes and went to Inuyasha's bedroom door and barged in. 

"OY! DON'T I GET SOME FUCKING PRIVACY?! YOU FUCKING LECH!" Miroku's eyes grew wide and he shut the door with a bright red face.

"Gee, sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know you slept naked. Listen, I gotta go pick someone up at Bunny's Best Hang-Out. I'll be back in a couple hours." Within a few moments the front door slammed shut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The entire night was now officially shot. He'd be having nightmares about Miroku getting horny at a strip bar the entire night.

"Pervert. Why the hell does he feel getting horny at a strip bar is more important that a good night's sleep?" He muttered. 

He looked at the clock and stared at the 2:36 a.m. for a good minute before groaning. He turned on his lamp and pulled a playboy magazine out from under his mattress. 

"Why go to a strip joint when you can get the same stuff right in the comfort of your own bed?" He grinned. 

Miroku drove in the rain slowly and looked out the side of his window in search of an older version of the Kagome he remembered. The last time he saw Kagome was six years ago, when she was twelve. Now that she was eighteen she would definitely look differently, and he was having a hard time trying to picture her.

The rain was coming down hard, and people in the streets scurried around with umbrellas and newspapers trying to protect themselves from the harsh, cold rain.

He drove up and down the same street over and over looking for her. He must have seen at least a dozen drunken people and a few prostitutes, and he even recognized some of the strippers from the club. 

Miroku pulled the car over right in front of the strip bar, pulled on his jacket and got out of his car. He locked the doors and looked up and down the street for any young female that might look like frightened or scared. He didn't care that he was in his boxers.

He was quite surprised to see a couple and walked in the direction to the nearest one. But then he spotted her. There was no mistaking it. It was literally the twelve-year-old Kagome her remembered but just… older.

Her hair was longer, though, it was black and hung around mid-back and was straight. She was taller, too, and her clothes were a lot more risqué than he thought she would ever consider wearing. She was in a red tank top and a leather mini-skirt without any shoes. 

Immediately his face saddened and he slowly walked over to her. It was obvious she was attacked, and even more obvious she had fought back. One of the straps on her shirt was torn and there were stains of some sort on her skirt. Maybe vomit? Her legs were scratched and there was a nasty bruise beginning to form on her arm.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly. Her head shot up startled. She just stared at him disbelieving for a few moments before running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Miroku returned her embrace and let her sob before leading her towards his car. Miroku gave Kagome his jacket, which she gratefully accepted and opened and closed the car door for her.

He got in on the driver's side not too long afterwards and began to drive back to his place. Now that she was safe he took a good look at her.

She had indeed grown up to be a beautiful woman. Even with her puffy eyes and sopping wet hair and torn attire she was still beautiful with her nice curves and full chest.

He clenched the steering wheel tightly and ground his teeth together. He knew that's exactly what Inuyasha would see when he met her. He knew that Inuyasha would try to get in her pants…erm...up her skirt, and that made him mad. There HAD to be some way to prevent her innocence from being shred.

"Um, Kagome? Just to warn you, I have a roommate at my apartment. You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. Hell, you can stay forever," He turned his head to look at her and saw her grin. "but just so you know… I do have a roommate and I don't know how comfortable you are living with two twenty year-old-guys."

"I think I'll manage. Honestly, the abundance of porn can't be worse than my father's collection." Miroku laughed.

"I must also warn you… that uh… he's an inu hanyou, you know… half dog youkai, half human? And, um, he's rather…erm…promiscuous. So please don't be offended if he brings over a couple of girls a month, and PLEASE don't be offended if he tries to come on to you." He said the last part rather quickly hoping that she wouldn't be sickened by the thought.

After a few moments of silence he looked at her face and saw that it was in a frown again. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"As I said. It can't be worse than my father." Miroku felt angered again. More angry at himself than anything. Kagome never went into detail when something at home bothered her so he assumed it wasn't too bad, but after those last two comments he couldn't even begin to imagine what really happened.

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence. Kagome fell asleep not too long after their short conversation and Miroku let his mind wander. After years of separation he finally had his friend back, even if it was in disturbing circumstances.

They arrived back at the apartment building just before five in the morning, and the sun was already beginning to rise in the east. Miroku gently woke Kagome and led her upstairs to their apartment and showed her around then brought her to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here for now, Kagome. We'll figure out sleeping arrangements a little later, okay?" 

Kagome said her thank you and slipped into one of Miroku's large shirts then pulled his comforter over her cold body and fell asleep quickly. She could hear the coffee machine brewing coffee in the distance. 

For the first time in ages, she felt completely safe, without having to worry about locking her door or putting something very heavy against her window to prevent her father from getting inside.

Around ten or so Kagome stretched her arms high above her head and smiled while wiggling her toes under the covers. She heard the shower in the background and decided to wait for her turn by searching through the fridge.

She searched through Miroku's dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks and slipped them on. She'd have to go to the bank later on that day. There was no way she'd go back home for clothes and shampoo.

Kagome walked out of the bedroom and down the short hallway and into the kitchen, but what she saw there startled her. She forgot about her new roommate, and highly doubted Miroku told him about her.

Her first impression? **_Kawaii!!_** Those dog ears are SO adorable! Ooh, look at that chest…

Her eyebrows rose and a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. He sat at the counter in nothing but boxers with puppies on them while sipping coffee. His hair was kind of messed up and he had two adorable dog ears perched on top of his head instead of human ears on the side of his head.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence, though she doubted that she needed to with his super hearing. He turned his head and immediately set his cup of coffee down on the counter and let his jaw drop.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. His eyes were… amber.

"Whoa! Miroku scored big time last night! That fucking dog! What's your pen name, angel? Betty Boop? Sweet Two Thangs?" He grinned showing one of his razor sharp fangs. He let his eyes roam over her chest… mentally taking off her shirt….

"Excuse me?" Kagome said not believing what he just said.

"You heard me. What's your pen name and who's your employer? DAMN! You've got it going, angel! How much you charge?" He said.

Her second impression? _Why that idiotic…insulting…piece of SHIT!_

"I am **_NOT_** a prostitute you sick perverted fuck!" She spat. She clenched her fists and glared at him with her wild eyes. His jaw dropped even further.

"Y-You're not?" He suddenly chuckled. "Good one, angel. Seriously, how much you want? I'll pay double." His eyes glinted with laughter.

Something snapped. Being almost raped one night then being called a prostitute the next morning? What the hell was wrong with the world today?!

Kagome walked over to him, looked him in the eye and growled almost primitively. She raised her hand and…

WACK!

She punched him in the jaw as hard as she could.

Inuyasha sat there, quite stunned, for a few moments before bringing his hand to his face and stretched his jaw.

"Ah! I see you've met Inuyasha, Kagome!" Kagome turned around and stared at a half naked Miroku angrily. "Inuyasha, this is who called last night. She's my friend Kagome. I told you about her before. She's in a spot of trouble so she'll be staying with us for quite a while." 

Inuyasha looked at Miroku incredulously before speaking.

"THIS is Kagome? THIS is sweet, adorable, good-girl, twelve-year-old Kagome?!" Miroku grinned like a cheshire cat. _I knew I shouldn't have worried. I forgot just how outspoken Kagome could be._ He thought. Inwardly his grin grew wider.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped further as he stared at the wild beauty before him.

"Yes, well… she was twelve years old six years ago, Inuyasha. Apparently she's changed from a good-girl to a bad ass. Which reminds me, what did you do to deserve a punch in the face?"

"This son of a bitch called me your prostitute!" Kagome yelled at Miroku.

"Oh, that'll do it." Miroku said finally understanding.

"Yeah…so you never answered my question, angel. How much you want? I'll pay double…" Inuyasha grinned and watched and smelled her anger grow into rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" She punched him in the jaw even harder than the last time and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Miroku walked towards Inuyasha who was sprawled on the floor clutching his face. He looked down at him who looked back with amused eyes and tsked.

"So, what do you think of her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stood up.

"What do I think of her? She's drop dead gorgeous, fiery, and has one hell of a right hook! I love her!"

"That's what I was afraid of." Miroku sighed then continued. "Listen to me and do me a favor. Stay away from her, got that? Stay… away. Don't you _dare_ try to get her into bed with you."

"What do I need a bed for?! There's always the couch, my car… the kitchen table has always been fun in the past…" Inuyasha mused.

"Okay so now I'm threatening you, Inuyasha! STAY… AWAY! I mean it! She's been through WAY too much to have her heart torn apart by you!" Miroku yelled furious at him for once. He walked away and slammed his bedroom door.

"Damn, he's serious! That's the first time he hasn't cheered me on!" Inuyasha spoke to himself. _Well now I'm definitely interested. One thing Miroku should have learned by now was to not forbid me to do anything. He knows that I only try harder… heh._

Ooooooooh, so what do ya think? ^.~ I'm proud of this chapter and I definitely think this story has promise. I want lots of reviews, kay?!


	2. Never Clean

AN: Thanks very much for the wonderful reviews everyone! It really made my week! Here is the second chapter and I really hope it's just as good as the first! I'm already getting into the plot and Kagome's "troubles" so watch out! Angst alert! : P Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you all enjoy the story that I have so much fun writing! Me and my twisted mind… bua hahahahaha!

Disclaimer: Just imagine a world where every girl had an Inuyasha all to themselves in nothing but boxers with puppies on them. And imagine a world where you could say 'Inuyasha _belongs_ to me!' *sigh* too bad this isn't that world and too bad he isn't mine. Gonna go cry now *sniff sniff*

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 2: Never Clean

Kagome stared at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror. Her entire upper body was decorated with yellow, black, and blue bruises especially across her chest. She wanted to jump out of her skin and become a different person; she wanted to remove the ugly imperfections in her skin; she wanted to be rid of the haunting memories.

She shivered and cringed at the thought then turned away from the mirror afraid it was going to crack under her scrutinizing gaze.

Steam filled the room as she turned the shower on at a dangerously hot temperature convinced that it would remove her bruises and cleanse her dirty body. She set her face in a frown and winced as the scalding water flowed down her body.

Kagome grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub her arms, then her chest, then legs. When she was done she lathered it up again and started cleaning all over.

"Filthy, filthy, _filthy!_" She winced as the suddenly harsh cloth went over her already pink and raw skin again. "I'll never be clean!" She cried out.

Her eyes became clouded and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her knees grew weak then buckled under her weight and she fell to the bottom of the tub resting on her hands and knees.

Kagome let everything go then and sobbed over everything that had happened knowing no one would hear. No one ever did hear; that's why she could count on crying in the privacy of the shower. The pounding water on porcelain would drown out the sounds of her sobs.

On the couch in the living area Inuyasha's ears twitched towards his left. He turned his head and eyes narrowed to small slits wondering what that god-awful sound was and where it was coming from.

He rose and walked down the hallway, his ears straining to hear the sound more clearly. It was coming from the bathroom, he concluded, but what was it?

Inuyasha stood in front of the door then pressed one of his ears against the cool wood and listened.

__

Is she crying? He wondered alarmed. That was something he couldn't handle, women crying. It made him feel guilty all over. "Keh, stupid sentimental twits… all of them." He murmured so only he could hear. _But why is she crying?_

"Find something interesting, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped up and spun around to face Miroku who had the iciest glare he had ever seen on anyone.

"No! I was just-" Inuyasha tried to redeem himself.

"You don't think a simple and fair warning applies to you, do you? Would a threat suffice then?" Miroku continued with cool words and an angered composure.

"How the hell have you gotten so sneaky? I didn't even hear you-"

"Don't try to change the subject. What were you doing?" Miroku snapped. His dark eyes glowed with rage.

Suddenly Inuyasha became serious, a rare occurrence. "She's crying, Miroku, why is she crying? You said she was in some kind of trouble. What trouble?"

"I never said she was in trouble." His words were calm and quiet but his cheeks suddenly turned pale and Inuyasha knew then that something was wrong and that he was lying. Miroku had always confided in him, so it didn't make sense that he wouldn't now.

"Don't lie to me, Miroku." Inuyasha said, his voice quivering in anger. He clenched his hands into fists and his lips became thin lines. "You said she was in trouble and you know it. What kind of trouble, Miroku? I don't want some heroin addict living here."

"I'm not addicted to heroin, Inuyasha, and I'd appreciate it if you keep out of my business. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Inuyasha turned around at the soft voice behind him. Miroku smacked his palm against his forehead and watched as Inuyasha's anger erupted.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why not?" Her voice was calm and even, and that made Inuyasha even angrier. She didn't cower like most girls when they saw Inuyasha angry. Hell, most men cowered in fear.

"Because she's DEAD!" He replied with emphasis on the last word.

"My mother died too, Inuyasha, so don't expect any pity party or sympathy from me." With that said she turned on her heel and headed for Miroku's bedroom leaving both guys staring after her in stunned silence.

Inuyasha's mouth (which was hanging open catching flies for a while) closed and his lips curled upwards in a grin. "Well that was interesting. I didn't see that one coming."

Miroku rolled his eyes and left the hanyou to his thoughts. Inuyasha soon followed him into the kitchen and searched for some food in the fridge while waiting for the angel to emerge again.

After a few minutes she did emerge from the bedroom and sat down next to Miroku who gave her a warm and comforting smile. This made Inuyasha wonder about Miroku's true intentions. Was he really playing Angel's savior and comforting friend? or was he really interested in this girl?

"SO - sleeping arrangements. What should we do?" Miroku suddenly said. Inuyasha choked on his orange juice and looked at Kagome with twinkling eyes.

"Angel can sleep with me." Inuyasha shook his head and corrected himself "She can sleep in my room." He cleared his throat and almost laughed at the disbelieving stares he received.

"Pervert." Kagome replied with an air of disbelief, then she continued. "I was thinking, Miroku… your couch is pretty old and falling apart. We could get a futon to replace it. That way neither of you will have the inconvenience of sharing your rooms with me or with each other." Miroku and Inuyasha shivered at the bad mental images her statement had created.

"Good idea, but there's a problem." Miroku said. Kagome looked at him curious as to what this problem could be. _Surely she can't be THAT stupid…_ Inuyasha thought. "Where are we going to get the money?"

"From my father of course! When my mom died he was given her inheritance. He only spends the money on booze, porn, and prostitutes so I've been taking it for years. He's never noticed." She saw Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we'll go today then. And we'll get you some clothes too." Miroku said eyeing his large baggy clothing on Kagome's small frame. "Let's go now to avoid traffic, okay?" 

Kagome nodded her agreement and they rose from their chairs. Inuyasha, who was thinking about that wonderful dream he had last night, suddenly noticed they were walking towards the door and putting their shoes on (Kagome was putting on Miroku's sandals).

"Oy! Where ya going?" He said rushing to the door.

Without thinking Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and grinned. "I'm going to help Kagome pick out some lingerie." Kagome looked at Miroku in horror as he realized his mistake and started banging his head against the doorframe.

Inuyasha's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and he ran to the bedroom to get his clothes on. "WAIT FOR ME! I'M COMING!"

"Run, Kagome! RUN! RUN! _RUN!_" Miroku shoved Kagome out the door, grabbed his keys and held her wrist as she nearly dragged her to the staircase. He never noticed her flinch when he grabbed her.

"Why aren't we taking the elevator?" She said between gasps as they descended two flights of stairs.

"Takes too long! We gotta go now! You don't want Inuyasha to be with us! Trust me!"

They ran out the front door of the apartment building and into the parking garage across the street only to find Inuyasha sitting on the trunk of Miroku's car waiting for them. He looked at his watch as the two of them approached.

"Jeez! What took you so long? I would have taken a shower if I had known you two would take forever." He grinned at Miroku and Kagome as they gasped for air.

"Damn." Miroku muttered.

"I'M DRIVING!" Inuyasha yelled out and made a reach for Miroku's keys.

"THERE'S NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU DRIVE!" Miroku roared.

"Why not?" Inuyasha's innocent answer made Kagome smirk inwardly knowing he was anything but innocent.

"Because I value my life!" Miroku answered.

"I'm not drunk or anything, moron!"

"You don't have to be drunk to drive badly. I honestly think you're a better driver when you _are_ drunk!" Miroku's answer made Inuyasha pout. Then he grinned.

"Fine. Angel can sit in the back with me then." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Kagome who looked back at him in terror.

"SHOTGUN!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha's grin immediately faded and was replaced by another pout. _Damn, she's good._ He thought. 

Kagome went to the passenger side and got into the car and soon they drove off to the bank.

It didn't take long for them to get there, but the conversation in the car sure made it seem like an eternity.

"1…2…3…4…" Miroku's fingers gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at Inuyasha's and Kagome's…er…argument.

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

Inuyasha smiled sweetly at Kagome who was shaking in rage. _I have to admit… pissing her off is fun, heh, almost as fun as wanting her body under mine in my bed… moaning my name._

"THAT'S IT!" Miroku pulled the car to the side of the road and pulled on the parking brake. All three of them lurched forward. "I HAVE HAD IT! YOU TWO ACT LIKE CHILDREN!"

Both of them remained silent and Miroku looked at the sky muttering something like 'Praise the Lord'.

Inuyasha leaned back and pouted again before meeting Kagome's eyes. They held mischief. He took the bait willingly.

"Nuh uh." He said quietly.

"Yuh huh." She said a little more forcefully.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! SHUT UP!" Miroku yelled as he parked the car in front of the bank. They silenced immediately neither of them daring to continue their argument.

Kagome looked at Miroku with a curious expression on her face. Miroku stared back, his eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"So - uh - Who's Pete, Miroku? Is he a… _friend_?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha erupted in laughter. Miroku banged his head on the steering wheel.

"Give me the pin number, Kagome. I'll get you the money." Miroku said weakly.

"I'll come with!" She undid her seat buckle.

"NO!" He said. "No… I need some… quiet… don't trouble yourself, okay?" Kagome gave him the account number and pin number and waited in the car with Inuyasha who was grinning from ear to ear. 

He looked at her unabashed, first at her face, then lower to her neck, then lower still. Kagome flushed deeply and wondered why she didn't feel so scared. Normally when a guy looked at her that way she would wince, slap him, and practically run away in fear.

Of course it wasn't always that way… only ever since her father began to 'appreciate' Kagome for her looks. The thought saddened her and she knew it would never be the same again. She'd probably never allow herself to date again.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. Kagome woke from her disturbing thoughts and turned towards him waiting for him to speak.

"So, Angel, when are you going to give in to my charms and let me bed you?" He grinned that annoying half grin of his and waited for her move.

Kagome's fingers dug into the car seat and her eyes clenched shut. She attempted to count backwards, from ten, in three different languages. She might have succeeded if it weren't for his next 'witty' comment.

"Of course if you're too embarrassed to be with someone as experienced as myself then I could always give you a few pointers."

"YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLY _ARROGANT_ AND _SELF-ABSORBED!_" Kagome leaped from the front seat to the back seat startling Inuyasha by wrapping her fingers around his neck.

He laughed at her futile attempts, which in turn only made her strangle harder.

Miroku left the building and noticed his car shaking… or rather… rocking back and forth. "I feel sick to my stomach." He said out loud.

Just then a mother and her child walked by and as they saw the car the mother squealed and covered her child's eyes. 

Miroku sighed then walked over to the car. He looked in the window and saw Kagome straddling Inuyasha while trying to strangle him. Of course Inuyasha looked like he was having the time of his life.

Miroku tapped on the glass making his presence known. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at Miroku then at each other. Kagome, just realizing where she was seated, blushed furiously, pointed at Inuyasha accusingly and made her way back to the passenger seat. 

Inuyasha grinned smugly and blew a kiss in Kagome's direction. She flipped him off.

They drove to the futon and mattress place first and found a particularly nice futon on sale. Kagome laid down on it and felt all her back and emotional pains slip away into oblivion. 

Of course they all returned the moment Inuyasha laid down with her, grabbed her waist and pulled her against his hard, nicely toned body.

Kagome paid for the futon in cash and paid extra for next day delivery then hurried out of the store in a foul disposition ahead of the two boys. Miroku followed shaking his head. Inuyasha followed suit while tending to the nice fist imprint on his face. _Damn that girl has a nice right hook._

The three of them walked down the block to the department store to buy Kagome's clothing and 'necessities'. For the most part they walked in silence except for the occasional curse from Kagome, a sigh from Miroku, and the giggles from random girls as they saw Inuyasha wink at them.

The moment they walked into the store Kagome's bad mood did a 180 and turned into delight. She was everywhere at once and had Miroku holding piles of clothes for her; all of which she _had_ to try on to make sure they fit properly. If they didn't then she'd go search for more clothing.

But somehow Inuyasha managed to 'disappear' during all of this leaving Miroku to fend for himself.

When Kagome was in the checkout line Inuyasha managed to 'reappear' out of thin air with the largest grin on his face imaginable. He stood twenty feet away from Kagome and Miroku (who was unrecognizable because of the piles of clothes he was holding) and stopped then shouted.

"Oy! Angel!" Once he had the attention of almost everyone in the department he pulled something out from behind his back and held it in the air. "I'll buy this as a present for ya! Can't wait to see it on you tonight!" Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head. He held up the skimpiest negligée she had ever seen.

But to his surprise, however, she then smiled. "Awe, sweetie, how kind of you! But I thought we agreed to stop 'having fun' at night until you fix your impotence problem!" She yelled back. Miroku fell to the floor laughing and the ladies behind Kagome began to whisper.

Inuyasha's face had turned as pale as a ghost's and the negligée was dropped carelessly to the floor. He made a hasty exit to say the least.

Inuyasha was grumpy all the way home. He couldn't help but feel outsmarted and utterly embarrassed. _Damn… she's good. _He had to admit though; the fact that she was as witty, stubborn, and smart (_probably even more so,_ he reasoned) as he was fascinated him.

The moment that they entered the apartment (with a TON of bags of course) Kagome made for the bathroom and changed into her own clothes. Inuyasha had plopped on the couch with a newly opened bottle of beer and Miroku stared intently at the 1-999-hot-chic phone number wondering if Kagome would murder him if he called.

Kagome came out of the bathroom and proceeded to fold all of her clothes and put them in the small dresser with the TV on top of it. 

__

I can't help but feel more at home here than I ever did back at the shrine. True my father was utterly revolting and sick in the head, but that's where all my memories of my mother are. That's where all of my belongings are.

Kagome's face fell into a frown and she continued to stuff her new wardrobe into the already stuffed dresser.

__

Granted the company isn't the best, she glanced at Inuyasha, who looked back with mischievous eyes, _and I might not have a real bedroom or much 'female privacy', but I'd rather spend the rest of my life here than a day back in my old hellhole called 'home'. _ Kagome stopped folding and took a look out the window.

__

I wonder if he has any idea how much he had hurt me. I wonder if he even thought about what he was doing was wrong. I wonder if he's even noticed I've left. To be completely honest with myself… I wonder these things but I find myself not really caring. All I care about is the here and now and how wonderful it is to be finally free of the physical torment if not the emotional scarring.

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and quickly withdrew it seeing how she jumped and flinched.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Kagome?" He nodded towards his room. Kagome stood up and followed him then closed the door behind them. They talked in hushed voices, trying not to be overheard by the super hearing hanyou sitting thirty feet away from them.

"Kagome, I know this isn't easy for you and it hasn't been easy for you." Miroku started off. "But I just want you to know that I care about you. So when you're ready to talk I'm here, no matter when or where I may be feel free to start talking."

"Thank you, Miroku. But seriously, I'm fine. Or at least I will be in time." Miroku seemed to study her hard. She was never a good liar and it was impossible for her to believe her own words.

"Don't lock it away and let it fester inside of you, Kag. It'll only get worse, you know that. But you're right; you will be better in time because you're strong like that. And stubborn." Miroku saw a small smile on Kagome's face and his spirits immediately lifted.

"Thank you, Miroku, for being here for me, and for being a good friend. I couldn't turn to anyone else so it means a lot to me." Kagome frowned again and Miroku enveloped her in a reassuring hug.

"It'll be okay, Kag, trust me, all right?" Miroku said only half believing what he said was true. 

They exited the bedroom and sat down in the kitchen for something to drink, they didn't see the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face as they passed.

The night was mostly uneventful. They had ordered a pizza for dinner then sat around the TV watching _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, another little token from their day of shopping. After the movie Inuyasha insisted on watching another one, _Scary Movie 3_, but because Kagome was curled up in the arm chair to his left he decided against it.

Miroku gently woke Kagome and directed her towards the couch. She fell asleep again the moment her head had touched the pillow Inuyasha had left there from that morning. Miroku smiled and wrapped a blanket around her, turned off the lights, then went to his own bedroom for a night of well-deserved sleep. 

He passed Inuyasha on the way to his room when he heard him mutter "Me? Have a problem with impotence? Ha!" Miroku knew then that everything would be all right. 

Sure he was still worried about Inuyasha's *ahem* interest in sweet, innocent Kagome, but he also knew Kagome was stubborn. When she made up her mind it would take a miracle to change it. And apparently she had made up her mind about Inuyasha.

Miroku fell asleep easily that night and didn't wake up until morning.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, found it rather difficult to fall asleep and tossed and turned and grumbled the whole time. He punched his pillow, growled every time a car passed by, and nearly hissed at the light coming in his room from the street lamps.

It was around two or so in the morning that it happened. He was nearly asleep when he heard her quiet scream. His eyes shot open immediately and he sat upright and stared at the door. _Did I imagine it?_

He concentrated harder and heard her heavy uneven breathing and he could almost taste her sweat on his tongue. His dirty little mind thought one way… but his senses told him that wasn't it. A person just wasn't scared shitless when they were aroused.

Inuyasha rose from his bed and quietly made his way to the living room where he saw Kagome gripping the blanket tightly. She was sweating profusely and her hair was plastered to her face.

Her legs jutted out randomly, almost spasmodically, which gave her the appearance that she was running. He leaned forward and touched her face as if trying to comfort her but she let out a startled, strangled cry and he withdrew quickly. _What the fuck is _wrong_ with this chick?!_

Inuyasha kneeled on the floor and covered her mouth with his hand. The action scared her shitless and she awoke violently flailing her arms around trying to hit anyone and everyone in reach.

Her wide eyes looked at Inuyasha and she didn't fully understand where she was at first. Then it all came back to her and a rush of relief washed over her.

"Just a dream… just a dream." She repeated while breathing heavily.

She said nothing to Inuyasha and didn't even look at him before lying back down, curling under the covers, and falling back asleep. This puzzled him to no end. _Did she even realize I was here?_

PHEW! Man that was long. Hope you guys are happy! You've all kept me up until 1 in the morning writing this chapter when I should have been studying for a huge butt test in my AP class tomorrow. *sigh* That's alright, I enjoyed every minute of it! But now *yawn* I'm going to bed and catch some zzzzs. But now that I've written that whole 'dream scene' I'll be tossing and turning all night. Well, all four hours until I must wake up anyway. Ja!


	3. No more hiding behind the mask

AN: So this is rewrite #3.  For some odd reason I had a horrible case of writers' block and I couldn't seem to shake it! But of course I was also plagued with the flu, a pulmonary infection, college applications, my new job, and school work during my two week break from school. So, I'm sorry this has taken so long to come out, I wanted it to be out two weeks ago, but just wasn't able to get around to it. Oh great! Now my web site is down *just received e-mail from host* because my host is switching servers… bugger! *sigh* oh well… so here are a couple responses to questions that were brought to my attention in the reviews and I must say that my bestest friend in the whole world, Ali (can't remember her login name for FF.net ^^; ), has helped cure my writer's block! If it weren't for her this chapter might not be out! Also, I'm glad everyone enjoyed Inuyasha's little impotence problem in the last chapter.  I can't tell you how hard I was laughing, and crying, while writing that scene.  That will be a classic!

**Goddess InuYasha**: Wow, I feel unbelievably honored (and embarrassed) to be compared to the legendary Rosefire1.  I don't feel worthy of such praise ^^; and I definitely don't feel like I'm up to her standards yet, but thank you very much! My ego just went up ten notches!

**carolyn**** cavalier:All of my fics will be Inuyasha/Kagome, I might throw some Miroku/Sango in here or there but rest assured… it will definitely be Inuyasha/Kagome.**

**inuyasha-1234**: Yes, Sango will be in this story.  She'll be introduced in either the next chapter or the chapter after that but she will be in this story.

**Demonlover**: Ya know, I've been wondering for a while now… how can characters in an AU fic be ooc? I mean, sure their personalities could be ooc, but the characters grow up in different environments. For example, in this story Kagome grows up with only her father, who happens to be a drunken bastard *grumbles*, and no mother or brother… whereas in the manga/anime she grows up with her grandfather, brother, and mother and doesn't have any of the problems she does in my story.  Hmmm… you know what I mean?  Or am I just crazy? o.ô

**Tide_Moon_River**: Sesshomaru? Eh… I don't really know if I'll put him into this story yet.  If I do put him in then he'll have a very minor role.  Sango will definitely be in this story.  But no Shippou** :( … sorry.**

**JustSomeGiRL**: lol, don't worry; there will be a lemon, a couple of them actually.  But it won't be a crappy lemon like in my other story, Take Me for Who I Am.  I was writing that lemon based on FF.net's restrictions.  For this story I will post the lemons on AdultFanFiction.net or my own server if AdultFanFiction.net is closed because of the whole PayPal/money issue.

Disclaimer: What are you talking about?  I've never seen cows in red lingerie – erm… no, I don't own Inu Yasha.

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 3: No more hiding behind the mask

"If you value your dick then you'll stay **away** from her, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes watched Miroku's finger as it jabbed him in the chest relentlessly.  His eyebrows rose in amusement because he knew very well that it was an empty threat.

"There's nothing you can do to harm me physically, Miroku." He replied, his mouth was perked upwards in a smirk and it only grew as he watched Miroku's obvious frustration.  A vein was popping out of Miroku's neck and his face was flushed and spittle was beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. He looked like a mad dog.

"But I can hurt your pride! Those girls at the bar we always go to? they seemed real keen on 'getting to know you better' but once they find out about your impotence problem I don't think they'll be sticking around much longer." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to get angry.  He growled threateningly and his hands clenched into tight fists.

"You know as well as I do I don't have a fucking problem!"  Inuyasha snarled in a dangerously low tone.  Miroku merely smiled. "I just don't see what the big deal is. I only commented on how nice her chest would be to fondle…"

Miroku snorted in disgust and his smile turned back into a frown. "_That's the problem. I don't want you to fondle her! I don't want you to even fantasize about fondling her! She's **off-limits!"**_

"But what if she's the one doing the fondling?" Inuyasha asked innocently. As if on cue Kagome walked out of the bathroom, the toilet making an odd humming noise in the background.

"What's up, guys? Whoa, Miroku, why do you look as if you've just run a marathon?" She asked.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome, he noticed how 'tight' her shirt clung to her body and silently approved.  He winked in her direction suggestively.

"Ugh. You are vile. You are disgusting. You are like the filth on the bottom of my shoe!" Kagome listed off disgustedly, but then she did something that shocked both Inuyasha and Miroku.  She smirked and winked back.

Inuyasha gripped his heart and with a pained expression he toppled backwards on to the futon that was delivered three days ago.  His feet went over his head and he fell on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Damn, Kagome! I think you killed him by doing something nice towards him! Why didn't I think of that?" Miroku asked. 

Inuyasha groaned on the floor as an added sound effect. "Ooooh… my heart! My heart!" He cried out.

Kagome rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and walked away while muttering "Drama Queen" under her breath. 

Inuyasha heard, of course, and let out a loud "Hey! Don't you mean King? Drama King?!"

"No, I think Queen suits you nicely!" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha pulled himself back on to the futon and sat on it upside side down, his white mane fell on to the floor and his feet dangled where his head should have been.  He heard the door to Miroku's room close with a quiet 'click' of the lock afterwards.  He whistled a tune for a few moments and listened to Kagome rummage around in the kitchen in search of lunch.

"So when are you going to give in to my charms, angel?" Inuyasha decided to say at last. He heard Kagome snort derisively.

"What charms would those be, Inuyasha?" Her voice was calm and steady but there was an edge to it towards the end, almost like a warning.

He decided to ignore it and pursued. "The charms that'll get you to come see a movie in a dark theater with me."

He grinned and fiddled with his thumbs waiting for her response. He could mentally see her lips form into thin lines and her eyes turn to narrow slits.  It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized how much he had depended on Kagome these last four days for a good time. Granted she may not have found it pleasurable to argue with him 24/7 but he found it to be highly amusing.  He even found himself going out of his way to make her mad.

"I should let you know, though, that I don't usually make any moves on a first date." He heard Kagome snort again, but this time in disbelief. "Seriously. So you don't have to worry about that until the second date."

"Inuyasha, I will never go out with a perverted asshole such as yourself so you can forget it."

"Ouch, that hurts, angel.  So how about casual sex then?" Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen and stood behind Kagome.  He put his mouth next to her ear and breathed in and out heavily before whispering to her huskily. "I can give you private lessons if you like."

Kagome involuntarily shivered and felt her heart skip a beat… not that she'd ever admit it though. Her eyebrows lowered and with a shaky but defiant voice she said, "Screw you Inuyasha." Then she walked to the table with her bowel of ramen and sat down in the wood chair.

She glared at him and scowled when she saw the twinkle in his eye and the amused, but annoying, twitch of his lips. He stalked over to her, pulled out another chair and sat on it backwards while resting his chin on the back of the chair.  He gave her a sad puppy dog face.

"Awe, you don't have to be so rude about it, sweet heart!  I'm all over my problem now; I can show you if you like.  Would you like to see?" He saw Kagome roll her eyes and put a large spoonful of ramen in her mouth.

"There's probably not much to see, Inuyasha, so I'll have to pass on the offer." She said.  Inuyasha chuckled and picked up her hand but then frowned when he saw her wince.

"Wha's wrong? You got a bruise or something?" He let go of her hand and she immediately retracted it as if his touch was poisonous.  She smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah, I've got a bruise.  It's from last night – ran into the coffee table in the dark trying to find my way to the bathroom."  Inuyasha noticed how she never once looked him in the eye.  He knew she was lying.

He frowned and wondered what the hell he had done to make her flinch suddenly. _I didn't scratch her with my claws did I? He wondered._

"What's up with you Kagome?"  Apparently the sound of Kagome's name startled her.  He watched her face go from a frown, to surprise, to a smile.

"You said my name for the first time, Inuyasha! I'm so proud of you! Would you like a biscuit? Maybe I can get you to say it more often now!" She said sarcastically.

"No, no biscuit, but I'll say it more often if you tell me what's wrong." He waited patiently while Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words came out.

The door to Miroku's bedroom opened and out walked Miroku in a tuxedo.  Kagome whistled and Inuyasha made a snide comment.

"Got a hot date tonight, Miroku?" Kagome grinned from her chair.

"I wish you'd give me a _hot_ date tonight." Inuyasha muttered. He received a punch in the shoulder for his comment.

Miroku quickly explained that he did have a date for that night, but the date happened to be outside of Tokyo so he had to leave immediately. So after a few quick good-byes Miroku left.  The moment the door closed Inuyasha rounded on Kagome again to continue his interrogation but found that she had already left and was sneaking towards Miroku's bedroom.

He conceded defeat and allowed Kagome to leave; he had some of his own pondering to do at the moment.

A few hours past and the sun was beginning to set.  There was a warm glow in the living room, and the sun right on Inuyasha's back, making him sweat more than he already was. _Damn a/c, just had__ to break today of all days, didn't it? It's gotta be at least a hundred outside._

The day had gone by slowly enough.  Kagome only left Miroku's room to get a snack and go to the bathroom.  Inuyasha spent the hours staring stupidly into space wondering what was with Kagome.

_Whenever I mention something to Miroku he pales and changes the subject to something trivial, like ramen. Not that I don't like ramen, but I can only eat and talk about it so much in one day._

_Whenever I try talking to angel about it she either ignores me or says it's not my business.  Either that or she twists my words around and makes it sound like I'm trying to get her into bed with me… again… but I'm not…well, I am, but not when I ask what's wrong… I think. Hmmm._

Inuyasha stood up and pulled his hair back with a rubber band.  His tank top was drenched with sweat so he took it off and let it fall to the floor with a wet 'plop'.

_I've got to figure out what the hell is going on.  She just showed up out of no where and starts living with me and Miroku.  She's moody, well all bitches are moody but she's even more so, she flinches at the stupidest things, gets pissed off when I joke around with her, takes scalding hot showers for forty minutes… That's not normal._

Kagome exited Miroku's bedroom and walked down the hall.  She needed something to drink; it was just too damn hot. She lifted her head to meet Inuyasha's penetrating gaze and nearly choked.

He stood in front of her, the glow from the sun on him.  Kagome blinked a couple times and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment before turning away.  A nonexistent spot on the immaculate wall caught her attention.  

She couldn't help but take another quick glance and noticed he had not moved but was now grinning.  He had caught her staring at his bare chest. _A chiseled chest at that_, a small voice in her head said.  She felt her face grow hotter.

"What's wrong, angel? See something that interests you?" He teased. Kagome's face grew, if possible, even redder as he advanced.  She took a step back as he took one forward. She took another step back and ran into the wall.  

_Don't look at him, just don't look._ Kagome's heart began to race… half from fear, half from something she couldn't explain. _This is not happening; please tell me this isn't happening. Onegai! _

She couldn't help but lift her head once more and gasped when she saw how close he had gotten.  He leaned forward and rested his arms on the wall on either side of her.  She was trapped.

Kagome could smell his tangy sweat and saw it shine on his body wherever the light touched it. _Be strong, Kagome, be strong. Don't let this get to you! Don't let this be a repeat of the last time._

"Please..." She started in a weak, shaky voice. She found that she couldn't continue. There was a lump in her throat, blocking air, blocking the ability to speak.  Her heart thundered against her chest.

"Please… what, angel?" Inuyasha said seductively.  

"Please don't do this."  She stared him in the eye and saw him frown. _Be strong, Kagome. "Please don't do this. I feel trapped. Don't put your arms on either side of me so I can't get by, please don't lean in like you did, please don't be this close! Don't make me feel helpless again!" She cried out, her voice still soft, still shaky._

Inuyasha immediately backed off and took a step back but continued to watch her.

"Please don't make me feel that way again, Inuyasha. I want to feel secure, and not taken advantage of," she continued "I want to love again, but I can't, not when I feel this way, so please don't!"

"Who took advantage of you, Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  His voice was equally quiet but something inside him made him burn with anger.  He couldn't stand it when men took advantage of their power.  He couldn't stand it when they used their strength over women to their advantage.  Inuyasha was beginning to put the pieces together.

"I can't! Just-Just don't make me, okay? Please! I shouldn't have said anything! Just pretend I didn't say a word; forget I said anything, okay? Please?" Kagome was fearful. _I can't trust him with this. I feel guilty enough knowing that this happened to me and it's my fault; I don't want his sympathy too._

"I'll pretend nothing and I will forget nothing." Kagome's face fell at his words. "I won't stop until I find out what the hell is going on."

The august sun began to hide behind the clouds, creating shadows over the two of them.  They stood in silence, Kagome fearful, Inuyasha seething with rage, his hands balled into fists.

"I'm going for a jog, I'll be back later." Kagome walked around Inuyasha and put her shoes on by the front door.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and began filling a plastic bottle with water.  He walked over to where Kagome was tying her laces and kneeled down until he could see her eyes.

"Don't forget a water bottle." He said while handing her the bottle. He noticed the shock that played on her face before she accepted it and he smiled warmly even though he was still angry.

Kagome smiled back at him, an honest smile that made his stomach do flip-flops and his heart flutter ever so slightly. He swallowed and stood then opened the door for her.

"Arigatou." Kagome said as she walked out the door and towards the elevator.  He waited for her to get on the elevator before closing the door and looking around the somewhat messy apartment.

"I don't have long," he said out loud to himself "but I need to find out what the fuck is going on. But where to start?"

Inuyasha went around the living room and searched through everyone, hoping to find some sort of clue. All he knew was that someone had done something to her but he didn't know what.

A few minutes slipped by and already the apartment was in complete disarray. As he searched his anger grew, and as his anger grew the more careless he became and the more careless he became the more things weren't put back where they belonged.

He searched through Kagome's dresser, under the futon and through the book shelves (which didn't have books, but Miroku and Inuyasha's collection of magazines), behind the tv… everywhere. He then searched in Miroku's room, turning it upside down in search of some kind of clue, any clue!

Inuyasha growled in frustration and nearly knocked over Miroku's lamp trying to stand up.  It was then that he heard a loud clap of thunder and took a look outside.  The sky was gray and a bit greenish, lightening flashed across the sky and heavy drops of rain began to pound on the cement below.  Soon the window was opaque with the heavy downpour of rain.

He bit his lip and straightened up the room as quickly as he could and began to worry about Kagome being outside in this weather.  But as soon as Inuyasha closed the bedroom door the front door opened and dripped wet Kagome walked in.  Mud was splattered on her legs and she looked absolutely furious. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh when she gave him the 'laugh and you die' glare.

She pulled a face at him and shook her head, like a dog would do, and muddy water droplets sprayed everywhere, including on Inuyasha.  He only laughed harder. She stuck her tongue out at him.

She squeaked in alarm and dodged around him as he made a grab for her tongue.  He laughed as she hurried into the bathroom, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Coward!" he yelled after her.

"Jackass!" She yelled back.

Now alone again he took a look at the trail of mud on the floor and shrugged then went over to the phone and ordered dinner.  He looked through all the DVDs they owned (not his private stash) and picked out a horror flick and put it in the DVD player. He paused the movie as it started and went back into the kitchen for drinks and popcorn.

He paid for the food when the doorbell rang and not too long afterwards Kagome came back out of the bathroom with clouds of steam billowing out after her, the toilet still making an odd humming noise in the background.

Without saying a word they made their way over to the futon, sat down, and started watching the movie.  The lights stayed on, at Kagome's request, while they watched the movie in silence.

It was at least an hour later when it happened. Right when the mad axe man came charging in through the window in the movie, the lights and the tv flickered.  Kagome tensed, became still, and her face paled dramatically, but said nothing. Inuyasha acted as if nothing happened.

They flickered again and Kagome let out a little squeak of fright.  Inuyasha looked at her quizzically then turned his attention back to the tv.

Once more they flickered, but this time the power went out. Immediately Kagome stood up in fright, her eyes darting back and forth.  Her breathing became heavy, erratic, and her heart crashed violently against her chest.  She let out a small whimper and immediately went over to one of the lamps and tried turning it on.  It didn't go on.

Inuyasha stood up and watched as she paced back and forth, from lamp to lamp to tv until finally she stopped and ran a hand through her hair in defeat.  She dropped to her knees and began to hyperventilate.  She covered her eyes with trembling hands trying to block the mental images that had begun to reappear.  She could barely breathe.

Inuyasha quickly walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.  Putting an arm around her shoulders he crushed her small trembling form to him, trying to calm her by making "shh" noises over and over again.

He recognized this fear or this attack rather, as he had experienced something similar in the past.  It was a panic attack and was triggered by almost anything that was associated with an intense fear.

Still she continued to breathe erratically, her body still shook and he could feel her pulse beating terrifyingly fast.  Small whimpers and screams occasionally came out of her mouth and she started to sweat. _If she doesn't calm down soon then…_ he couldn't finish the thought.

Inuyasha placed her head against his heart; something his mother had done when he was feeling overwhelmed, and rubbed her back while still making "shh" noises.  He rocked her back and forth, hugging her as tight as possible without crushing her.

Her breathing had slowed and became even again but still felt the overwhelming urge to scream or jump out the window. Then the tears started to well up in her eyes and her vision became blurred.  She was only faintly aware of the person she was wrapping her arms around in attempt to find security, some warmth, some safety.

Kagome cried on his shoulder, her sobs were loud and once more her breathing was erratic, but not as dangerously so.

He let her cry and continued rubbing her back in comforting circles and strokes and occasionally planted small kisses on top of her head, something else his mother used to do.  He was surprised when she had wrapped her arms around his neck though, but couldn't help but feel warmth wash over him knowing that he could do something to help.

She continued to weep for a good while but when her sobs died down she didn't attempt to back away like he thought she would.  No, instead she hugged him tighter, obvious, but silent, gratitude that he had stayed with her.

"Its okay, Kagome, nothing's going to happen, I won't let anything happen to you, okay? Just calm down." He cooed into her ear not really knowing what else he could say.  In his mind he couldn't help but wonder, though._  Would she have run to Miroku if he were here?_ _And what exactly could have happened to her during a blackout to make her this scared?_

Though her tears still poured from her eyes she was no longer sobbing uncontrollably and her body still shook from the exertion.

He held her until she had stopped crying completely and reluctantly drew away to see if she was okay now.  She looked back at him with puffy red eyes and a tear stained face.  She didn't smile, nor did she frown. She didn't draw away further, nor did she reach out for him.

A stray strand of hair fell in her face.  Inuyasha pushed it aside and tucked it behind her ear then smiled reassuringly. "Daijoubouka?" He waited for her nod then smiled again.  She turned her face away, he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, guilt, or both.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha."

"Don't be sorry, Kagome, you couldn't help it. But can you at least tell me what that was all about?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head no and Inuyasha's ears drooped a little. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"All you need to know is that I'm a-afraid of blackouts."  Inuyasha helped Kagome off the floor and led her to the futon.  She waited until he had it pulled down into a bed then laid down.  He placed a blanket on top of her and placed her pillow beneath her head. She smiled gratefully back at him.

Inuyasha grabbed the remote control off the ground and clicked the power button.  He didn't want Kagome to wake up in the middle of the night to a blood-curdling scream when the power came back on. When he began to walk away Kagome grabbed his hand roughly and sat up.

"Please, stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." Kagome pleaded.  Inuyasha saw the panic in her eyes and agreed.  He sat down on the floor and held her hand while her eyes slowly drifted close, a content smile on her face.

He smiled back but knew she couldn't see since her eyes were closed and pretty soon he let his head rest on the mattress even though she had fallen asleep the moment her eyes closed.

And with her small hand clasped in his he let his heavy eyes droop shut and fell into a dreamless sleep thinking unconsciously, _this is how it's meant to be._

Awwwwwwe, isn't that cuuuuuute? *pinches sleeping Inu's cheeks* Adorable! :P Anyway, sorry this chappie wasn't as 'exciting' as the other two chapter, but I just had to write in some more plot and suspense which meant less funny scenes.  But rest assured that the next chapter will not be as serious and will be funnier and lighter.  Maybe I'll add in some 'cutesy' stuff, like I did at the end of this chapter, but it's still too early for some real fluff.  I guess you can consider the above scene fluff but I don't really.  I mean, she was all traumatized and scared shitless and he was just being a loyal puppy who wanted to make the hurt go away! Okay… fine, it was fluff :P And I'm sorry this chappie wasn't as long as the other two, I didn't know what else to write. Gomen. I'll make the next chapter longer, promise.

So anyway, I need some help. I'm still not completely over my writer's block and though I know what I want to happen I need some 'fillers' for in between the scenes, ya know? Just some random ideas or funny scenes (or quotes) that I can throw in here or there so the entire story isn't completely plot related and dull. Okay? Yay!  Ja ne!


	4. Another dark secret

AN: So after about 7 weeks I finally get around to updating.  I really do apologize for making you all wait.  To be honest, I had this chapter completely written a few Wednesdays ago, but then when I reread it for a third time I realized how completely pointless it was.  If I kept writing chapters like that one then there would be no story, ne?  So here's the new chapter, the better chapter.  Answers to questions are at the end.  Don't forget to review! :)

Disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha, though in some sick perverted way I suppose it would be nice to *grins* … my, my, my, aren't _I_ the Miroku?

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 4: Another dark secret

Kagome woke the next morning to the sound of harsh rain still slamming against the dirtied window.  Her eyes didn't want to seem to cooperate and kept opening then closing, as if in protest.  Then she realized why she didn't want to wake up.  It wasn't even morning, the sky was still black, a foreboding color that made her wary.

Lightening flashed, briefly illuminating the room highlighting objects and creating creepy shadows on the wall.  You know, the ones you see as a child, the ones that makes a person believe there really is a witch in the bedroom with them.

Thunder soon followed, and Kagome winced at the loud noise and wondered vaguely what time it was.  She had no recollection of what had happened only hours before but was beginning remember something.  It was almost a déjà vu type of feeling.

She glanced around the room and as a streak of lightening flashed across the sky once more she saw a dark figure in the chair by the window.  It was Inuyasha, this she could tell immediately by the long, white, messy mane of hair that fell to his mid-back and the two ears that were perched on top of his head.  He wasn't wearing a shirt like earlier that day but he looked infinitely scarier, and – she was afraid to admit – powerful because of the dark shadow he was in.

He didn't look up as she approached the chair, her feet shuffling across the floor, her mouth wide open in a yawn.  His ears twitched slightly in her direction acknowledging that she was awake but still he said, and did, absolutely nothing.  Her sense of foreboding increased.

Thunder crashed again, this time so loud that it made her jump, yet he still did nothing.  It was only when she was standing directly beside him that he spoke.  

His voice was disturbing… strong and powerful, and angry.  "Why did you have that panic attack?"

"What do you mean?"  She was taken aback at first, not really knowing what to say or think.  Had she had another episode? She prayed that she didn't… not in front of the person that seemed to despise everything about her other than her figure.

"Don't be stupid. You had a fucking panic attack and I want to know why." He spoke calmly, though she could still detect anger with each word he spoke.  Why was he angry?

And then it hit her.  The movie, then the flickering of the power, the blackout, the shortness of breath, the feeling of overwhelming terror griping her very soul, and then she remembered nothing; it was as if someone had clonked her over her head with a mallet, like in cartoons.

"Oh. That."

"That?  That's all you have to say?" His voice steadily rose with each word.  He forced himself to take a deep breath.  He would never be able to get the answers he needed if he yelled at her.  "That?!"

"It happens from time to time.  I can't really… help it."

"What caused it?"  He continued softly. All this time he remained almost impassive by staring out at the city.  He couldn't look her in the eyes.  It would be too dangerous, he decided, to look her in the eyes.  If he did then he knew he wouldn't be able to hear her say it.  He had to know if what he had read in the little black book he found, behind the book shelves, was true. If it was true, her father was dead.  He would kill him.

"Just… bad memories, really.  From when my mother died, mostly.  She died a while ago in a car accident." She tried to explain.  Her mother hadn't really died in a car accident all those years ago, but Kagome knew she couldn't tell Inuyasha how she really died without raising suspicion or asking questions.

"Liar."  He gave a soft disbelieving chuckle then stood up.  He loomed a full head above her and stared at her with fire in his eyes.  "She didn't die in a car crash, and you know it.  She died because of _him_ didn't she?"

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.  He knew about her father, but how?  There was no way of him knowing unless Miroku had said something but he was gone, so how did Inuyasha know?  "What?  What are you talking about?"  She lied, trying to avoid the situation.

"Your mother died because of your punkass drunk father.  He's abusive, isn't he?  He came home one night drunker than any other night and came on to your mom, only she wasn't in the mood so she told him no.  But he didn't appreciate his wife denying him something he truly wanted, did he Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head with shock.  Old memories came flying back with a vengeance, and though they were past the point of hurting, Kagome could still see the fear in her mother's eyes.

"Then, he started pushing her around and yelling."  Inuyasha's face scrunched up in anger and he took a step towards Kagome.  She took two steps back, not from fear… no, she was not afraid of him… it was because of the memories that were flooding back, and the truly angry voice that sounded so much like her father's.  "Your mom started yelling back, didn't she?  But she wasn't strong enough and was forced against the wall like some whore."

"Stop!  That's enough, Inuyasha! I get it! I lied! I'm sorry!"  Kagome yelled out, but he continued his advance.

"Then your mom neared the stairs, crying no less… blinded by tears I suspect.  And then your bastard of a father smacked her across the face.  She tried to regain her balance but slipped on the rug and went flying down the stairs!  Didn't she, Kagome?"

Kagome started crying again, silent tears from the past made their way down her cheek.  Inuyasha immediately felt guilty.  He realized he made her relive a horrible memory that she would have been better without, he felt like an ass.

"Gods, yes! He freaking killed her, but it wasn't intentional! He hit her not realizing the stairs were behind her!  She fell! That's all it comes down to you bastard! She fell!" 

Inuyasha reached out to wipe away a lonesome tear but Kagome smacked his hand away and took another step back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" he started.

"Don't say that to me!  You're not sorry, an ass like you could never be sorry.  You're too arrogant and proud… safe in your own little world, blissfully ignorant of everything else that goes on.  Don't you dare say sorry to me unless you know what it feels like! to have your own father, your own flesh and blood, do something that terrible!" Kagome yelled.  

The tears in her eyes had dried, leaving only blotchy red patches on her cheeks and puffy pink eyes to remind Inuyasha of the pain he inflicted on her. He had no right to feel sympathy for her, he knew that.  But it wasn't sympathy he felt.  It was something close to admiration.  Admiration for the way she had dealt with her father for all those years and still managed to find happiness.

He let her continue ranting and screaming about her father and what he had done to her and her mother until her voice was hoarse and her throat sore.  When she had calmed down considerably, quite a few minutes later, he continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?  Why didn't Miroku tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say, Inuyasha?" She started. "Hi! My name is Kagome and I'm coming to live with you because my father almost raped me and unintentionally killed my mom! Nice to meet you!"  She said sarcastically.  "I didn't want Miroku's friend, or anyone else knowing that some poor girl with a tragic past was living with them.  I didn't want the sympathy.  I didn't want the 'I'm sorry' or the 'is there anything I can do?'.  I didn't want that!  I just wanted to live like a normal teenager, with friends, a social life, possibly even a boyfriend.  I feel SO much better now that I'm out of that house, and for the first time in my life I feel safe and secure knowing that I'm rid of him forever."

"But how can you go on… just like that?" He snapped his fingers to get his point across.

"It's not easy, Inuyasha, but I'm working on it."

"But-"

"No buts! No more buts.  I had a bad childhood with a terrible role model who dubbed himself a father.  That's all there is to it.  Please, just try to forget about all of it, I know I'm trying to.  Don't burden yourself with my hurts that are pretty much gone.  I was hurting for a long time, but now I'm almost all better because I'm away from the source of all my pain. So please, don't feel sorry for me."

"But what about the scalding hot showers and the flinching and the-" Kagome interrupted him once more.

"I told you, I'm working on it.  Wouldn't you feel like taking hot showers to get rid of the dirty feeling?  The feeling that you won't ever be clean?  Maybe I won't ever stop taking hot showers or flinching when people unexpectedly touch me on the shoulder.  Maybe I won't, but that's for me to deal with.  If you think that's bad you should have lived in that hell hole of a house with me."

The both of them fell silent not really knowing what to say now that the truth was out.  In full honesty, Kagome realized how much Inuyasha had actually helped her.  He listened to her scream about the past eighteen years without question.  She felt as if a lead weight had been removed from the bottom of her stomach.

When Kagome raised her head she saw Inuyasha give her a small, warm smile.  The first true smile he had ever given her.  It made her feel all funny on the inside.  She didn't know if she liked that feeling.  Kagome returned his smile uneasily but the smile soon disappeared when he took a few steps forward and closed the gap between them.

And as his arms wrapped around her small, fragile form, in a friendly hug, Kagome felt the tension melt away.  She hugged him back and buried her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. For an odd, awkward moment Kagome felt safe in his arms before she pushed him away rather scared of the intimate moment.

The both of them decided to go back so sleep since it was only two in the morning, but when they laid down on their beds neither of them could seem to shut their eyes and put their wandering minds at peace.

*           *           *

Relief came with morning after hours of relentless tossing and turning on both Kagome's and Inuyasha's part.

Yet though Kagome was thankful that morning had come she made no move to get out of her bed.  She only wished for the privacy of a bedroom so that she wouldn't be disturbed once Inuyasha decided to get up.  And she couldn't help but wonder.

_How had he known?_  There was only one answer, and that was the little black book that was hidden behind the bookcase, a place she was positive neither Miroku nor Inuyasha would discover.  Especially since every lost item seemed to have ended up back there.

_If he did read my diary_, Kagome reasoned, _then I'll beat him to an inch of his life, hanyou or no hanyou. _ Kagome knew she should be furious with him.  He read her diary!  Her personal book that had every hope, dream, secret, desire and woe that she contained!  She should be enraged!  So why wasn't she?

After living a week with the mongrel (Kagome giggled at the thought) she had discovered him to be a rude, insufferable, arrogant, perverted, know-it-all jerk.  He had awoken a temper in her that she never knew she possessed. And he argued against everything she said or believed in!  It was like having an older sibling.

Yet another part of her, deep within her subconscious, she knew that she had made a friend. There was just something about last night that made her realize that Inuyasha had a soft heart, no matter how hard and uncaring he seemed on the outside.

The damp linen sheet on top of her began to make Kagome's body itch so she kicked it off and spread out all of her limbs to let the humid air dry her sweat laden legs and arms.  Her long raven tresses clung to her sweaty face and her cotton tank top was sticking uncomfortably to her back and stomach.  She groaned in misery.

"Why does it have to be so freaking hot!?" She half said, half whimpered out loud to the invisible person next to her.

Then the door to the apartment opened and in stepped Miroku.  _Oh so now he decides to show up… _after_ all the soap opera-y drama that has happened…._ Kagome thought sarcastically.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.  He too looked irritable and sweaty in his ruffled, messy, rented tuxedo.  "You look like you were just ravished." Miroku's eyes narrowed, Kagome knew immediately what was going through his one-track mind. _Lecher… has no faith in me, does he?_ "You weren't just ravished… were you? It was Inuyasha! I know it!"

Immediately a vein began to throb in his left temple and he barged through the doorway and into the hall.  Kagome made no attempt to stop him for two reasons. 1. It was too bloody hot, and 2. it might prove to be interesting.  Miroku made a fist and began to pound furiously on Inuyasha's door.  Some slight cursing could be heard above all the pounding.

Kagome grinned and prepared herself for what could be considered World War III when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  She turned her head and saw a girl (a woman actually), a little older than herself, standing in the doorway with a mixed expression: curiosity and amusement.

She nodded in the direction of Miroku and Inuyasha (who were now yelling at each other) and raised an eyebrow in question.  Kagome grinned and shook her head 'no' then broke out into laughter with the stranger.

The yelling soon subsided so that Miroku and Inuyasha could watch the two girls laughing hysterically and in tears.

"What's so funny?"  Inuyasha growled out, his fist raised in the air just in front of Miroku's face.  Miroku peaked out from behind his fingers (his hands were covering his nose) and whimpered something that sounded like "Fango?"

Kagome stopped laughing first and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "You two.  Getting ready to kill each other because I'm hot and sweaty since it's over 90 degrees in here.  Nothing funny about it really, but it's just funny as hell!"

"Huh?" replied Inuyasha unintelligently.  He dropped Miroku and went back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him while rolling his eyes.

"You must be Kagome. Miroku told me a lot about you last night during dinner and in the car. I'm Miroku's girlfriend, Sango, by the way.  From what I hear about you we'll get along just great and I was thinking that later on maybe we could do something?  I'll be in town for a while, on business for the family dojo at the moment, but I have some free time if you're up to it."

Kagome smiled and nodded then motioned for Sango to sit down.  They immediately began to talk, and Miroku, who realized they would be at this for quite a while, shrugged and made his way to the bathroom.  He needed a nice, long, cool shower to calm his rattled nerves after nearly being killed by his best friend.  They may be best friends, but Inuyasha was sure scary as hell when he was truly angry.

An hour had past rapidly while Kagome and Sango talked about anything and everything.  Inuyasha remained in his bedroom, silent (a very odd thing for him), and Miroku had gotten out of the shower and started to make strawberry daiquiris, despite the fact that none of them were allowed to drink, legally anyway. **

Not too long afterwards Inuyasha thundered out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, the door once more slamming behind him.  It was obvious that he was in a foul disposition.

A minute later then toilet could be heard flushing and then the water from the sink.  Then everything after that happened in a matter of seconds.  There was an odd, loud humming noise, the gurgle of pipes, the rumble and shaking of the floor beneath their feet.  Somewhere in the bathroom Kagome heard a muffled "What the fuck?"  then an explosion that knocked Kagome and Sango off of the futon and on to the floor with a loud thud.

Water began spewing out from under the bathroom door and the floor in the living area and the hall was immediately soaked. Kagome stood up and tried to make her way over to the bathroom but succeeded in only slipping and falling smartly on her behind again.

Then the telephone began to ring and the people living below them began to shout and pound on the ceiling, the water obviously leaking through the floor.  It was now ankle deep.

The bathroom door opened and a tidal wave of water came splashing out.  Three heads (Kagome, Sango, Miroku) peered in and saw a rather shocked, and soaked, looking hanyou staring back at them.  Behind him was a geyser where the toilet had once been, and it was spraying water down on him like rain.

"I swear to god, I didn't do it! I didn't even take a crap!"  Inuyasha said astonished pointing towards the geyser.

Then Miroku grinned mischievously. "Question.  Why is it called taking a crap when you're actually leaving one?"  Sango bonked him on the head with a lamp that magically appeared in her hand.  "OW!"

"Don't be sick, Miroku." She snarled.  Kagome giggled.  "Call the plumber, moron."

"The plumber!  Why!?  We should call the police!  Our toilet has been sabotaged!" Inuyasha said hurriedly.  This time it was Kagome who magically procured a lamp and bonked him on the head.

"Don't be dense, baka."  She said while Inuyasha rubbed the newly forming bump on his head.

The next few hours passed in confusion.  As it turned out the pipes just below the apartment had begun to rust over a few years back and the superintendent had neglected to get them fixed.  But of course it required three cop cars, one ambulance, one fire truck, and a plumber to figure this all out.

The neighbors below the apartment had threatened to sue Miroku and Inuyasha at first, accusing them of being teenage hooligans without any sense of decency but once they found out that it was the superintendent's fault they went on to blame him.  They claimed they knew it was his fault all along and that they had been swindled out of money and repairs for years.  Miroku had made the comment that they were from California, USA.**

At the end of the day, when the sun was bloody red and setting just below the horizon, the four of them stood in the doorway of the ruined apartment.  Everything was ruined and, as Miroku pointed out, it was a miracle they were alive.  What would have happened if a plugged in wire was busted?  They would have all been electrocuted.

Kagome sighed.  The apartment was now empty, all furniture had been cleared out, like the rest of the building, until everything could be fixed and cleaned up.  But how long would that take?  And where would they go?  _I would rather sleep in the park in the middle of a hurricane or winter storm than go back home._ Kagome thought.

"Excuse me."  They all turned around and saw a young boy, of no more than twelve or thirteen, looking at them nervously.  "Are any of you Kagome?  Kagome Higurashi?"

"Hai, I'm Kagome." She replied.

"This is for you."  He held out a small envelope which Kagome took immediately.  The boy didn't wait for any response before sprinting down the hall and towards the stairs then out of sight.

"Who is it from?" Sango asked.  Kagome shrugged her shoulders then began opening the envelope, she was only vaguely aware that everyone around her had begun talking about some place to stay.

It was only a short handwritten message, but it was enough to drown Kagome in fear.

_I've found you. And now there's no where to hide._

There was no doubt in her mind who it was from. It was in his handwriting and everything.__

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she opened the envelope a few steps away from them.  He couldn't help but think about her and her dilemma.  How could she still be so composed after years of torture?  Inuyasha decided he needed to know more about her. More about her past. More about her father.  And then he could help her in any way that he could.  He couldn't explain this feeling, this need to protect her.

And then he felt her heart speed up and then he saw her hands grip the paper until it crumpled beneath her touch.  Her faced was drained of all color and her body shook with fear.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Is that okay with you?"  Inuyasha spun around and focused in on Miroku and Sango.  They were waiting for some kind of answer.

"Hn?" He asked, his senses still in tune with Kagome.

"Weren't you listening?  Sango offered us a place to stay at her family dojo provided we work there and train there as her apprentices.  We'll probably have to quit our jobs since it's so far away.  What do you think?  Free housing? Free food?  Some exercise and the smell of fresh pine?" It was obvious Miroku wanted to go.

"Yes! Let's go! How generous of you Sango! I'm so happy I'll be able to get to know you better!"  It was Kagome who spoke, anxiety evident in her voice.  Inuyasha nodded almost reluctantly, still aware that her heart was beating too quickly, her face was pale, and the smile on her face was forced.  "What do you think Inuyasha?  Isn't this… great!?" She asked suddenly chipper.

"Yeah… great." He stared at Kagome in the eyes, his gaze burning into hers asking questions that she could not, would not answer. She turned her head away from his penetrating stare, refusing to confirm his beliefs.

_What's going on?  What's this all about, Kagome? It can't have been from him, could it?_

**I am not sure as to what the laws in Japan are concerning alcohol consumption.  In the USA the legal drinking age is 21 or older, but if anyone has any information concerning this let me know and I'll revise the chapter.  I have no time to actually research drinking laws in Japan at the moment.

**Please not that I have absolutely nothing against Californians. I, in fact, love San Diego and the rest of California.  I just find it funny that California tried to ban Oreo's and then try to make Ebonics an official language… not to mention other ridiculous stories…so please, don't flame me saying I'm biased or prejudiced.  I'm not. This is purely comical and meant to make people snort with amusement :P

AN: I know, a page shorter than last time, and it took a hell of a lot longer than the last chapter as well ^^; But that's life.  Thank you, all of you, for your wonderful reviews, ideas, and help.  I promise that the next chapter won't take as long for me to put up.  I already have it planned out, and guess what?  It's got fluff!!  Ahh, fluffy good-ness! *giggle*  Below are the answers to some questions and comments.

Chapter 5: The Days to Come

Minna: I've received quite a few reviews that say something along the lines of 'you're such a good writer! I wish I could write like you!'  And while I'm so unbelievably happy that my talent is appreciated and beginning to become acknowledged in the world of FanFiction I want to let all of you know that you can write too. It takes patience and practice and a lot of sweat, worry, and many writer blocks, lol.  I've only been writing for a few years but I've seen a steady improvement in my writing.  If I were to post one of my earliest stories…well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Don't discourage yourself from writing just because it seems hard or you don't get a lot of reviews.  You just have to aim a little higher and motivate yourself to become better and better.  Write whenever you can, seek outside resources for inspiration and help. Be all that you can be, and never give up.

Kawaiipie007: He learned about most of the BIG secret in this chapter, though there are still a few he doesn't know about.  Those won't be introduced until later.  Kagome's evil father will make an appearance.  I'm not sure if he will make one, or more, or possibly something else will happen.  That will be towards the end of the story, after much angst and romance.

gatogirl1: No, Sango will not move in with them.  The reverse will happen, lol.  They will move in with her for obvious reasons.  And no, Sango will not be another "helpless chick". She'll be a kick ass chick that helps Kagome defeat her father.

nYo: lol, don't worry, there will be more fluff next chapter, I promise.

blondechik736: I'm not entirely sure if I e-mailed you with my reply ^^;  So why don't you e-mail me when you have time.  I would e-mail you now, but my internet connection is very unstable and causes my computer to crash at any given moment.  It's best if you e-mail me first.

Hana-maru285:  Inuyasha is a little ooc?  Well… so is Kagome, Miroku, Sango… this is an AU where anything can happen.  In this story I am God (lol, I don't mean to offend anyone) and I can change this story and twist it any way I like.  The personalities remain mostly the same, but you're right, there are some qualities about them that make them ooc, especially Inu.

Rhaminika:  You shouldn't be telling me that you're only 13!!  . That's not good! LoL, why would you being male and being a stalker matter? Haha!  That was funny, brightened my day!

Kagome-Gangsta: Ack!  Another 13 year old!  Noooo!  You shouldn't be reading this! You're too young! *sigh* Well, since there's nothing I can do to stop you… at least you're enjoying yourself.  Just don't let your parents find out ^^;

butterflygurly10: rofl!  I will definitely use that banana idea if it's alright with you!  I was nearly dying when I read your comment!

StarFlare: lol, if it's okay with you I'd like to use "The truth shall set you free, but first it's going to piss you off." (To Inuyasha) and "One day your prince will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is to stubborn to ask for directions.". As long as they are your own quotes anyway. Let me know!

lazydoll06: That's an interesting thought.  Having one of Inu's "toys" call.  Could I possibly use that?  Very funny :) It's a pet peeve of my own as a matter of fact. 


	5. Vulnerable and weak

An: Yay! Chapter 5! My gosh, I'm only a quarter of the way through the story! o.O I won't bore you with the usual. Have fun reading! Fluff alert! :P

Disclaimer: Stop that Houshi! He stole my panties! Stop him I say! It doesn't belong to you! No! Stop!

1 hour later.  Well, I got my panties back, but I'm still chasing Rumiko Takahashi, in hopes that she'll give up Inu Yasha. .

**Warning**: Quite a bit of swearing. And fluff! :P

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 5:  Vulnerable and weak

He looked at her as she worked; a small, mischievous grin graced his lips, making them curve up ever so slightly at the ends.  He often caught himself staring at her, and though he tried not to he found that he couldn't help it, so he continued to stare, his lustful eyes memorizing every curve… pretending it was his hands doing the memorizing and not just his eyes.

He couldn't help not to stare.  And he knew he was painfully obvious, but he just couldn't help it.  How could he not stare, though? He asked himself the same question again.  She had long, shapely legs, curves any guy would drool over, a pretty face, and… _Kami_… those breasts.  Granted, they weren't as big as he preferred but they were big enough, and they looked so deliciously soft.  He licked his lips and found it quite difficult to keep his nether region asleep.

He knew he should stop staring at her.  She was bound to notice soon, it wasn't like he was trying to hide the fact he was staring…. But he just couldn't help it.  He couldn't help but feel the heat start to rise as she moved back and forth while mopping the floor.  He was hypnotized by the unintentional, erotic movement. Now if only she was beneath him, sweat sparkling on her skin, moaning his name…. But that would never happen.

Ever since he discovered Kagome's secret he vowed to keep all sexual related comments to a minimum.  But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize, he reasoned. So that's what he did, more than he would ever admit. He fantasized.

She finally looked up, just noticing his heated stare.  She blushed profusely, correctly guessing his thoughts, and swung the mop in his direction, spraying him with hundreds of dirty water droplets.

"Stop slacking off, moron! I'm not cleaning this entire floor by myself!" She nearly growled. 

_Ooh, feisty._ He thought.  That was just another thing he liked about her.  _A feisty attitude towards every say tasks, people, things… anything… often meant a feisty attitude in bed._  He liked that.

After a brief shout of protest Inuyasha resumed mopping his end of the floor.  But every once and a while he would steal a glance in her direction and smirk appreciatively.

"It's been two weeks since you came here and you've groped me an average of three times a day, Miroku! You pervert!"

"Ah, but my lovely Sango!  I cannot help myself! I am but your loyal mutt, starved of your attention!  You are my only love, and you will forever be my love.  Who am I to deny these strong feelings towards you?"  Miroku pleaded, quite pathetically, while rubbing his red, swollen cheek.

Sango blushed, not really knowing what to say in response to such a heartfelt confession… at least, she thought it was a heartfelt confession.  She changed the subject, repressing that last thought to her subconscious.

"Just don't do it again!" She warned.  "So what's Kagome's story, huh?  She's been awfully quiet and kind of reclusive since you guys came.  I thought you said she very kind, and talked a lot."

Miroku shrugged in response, not really knowing the answer himself.  He wished that he could have a moment's peace to talk to his best friend.

"Is she and Inuyasha together?" Sango asked harmlessly.  

There was a loud crack.  Sango spun around and stared at Miroku who held a broken stick in his hand.  It looked more like a broken tree branch.  Miroku's eyes narrowed and his face was set into an enraged expression.  Sango noticed his hands shaking.

"Like hell they are!" Miroku said in a violent, calm voice.  "If he lays one playboy finger on her he's a dead man!"

Sango was taken aback.  She had never seen him react this way before, never.  "So – it doesn't matter, at all, that he's a hanyou and a thousand times stronger, faster, and much more experienced than you in every way possible?"

"Who said _I_ was going to murder his **_playboy_** butt!?"  Miroku carefully emphasized the word playboy.

"Look who's talking…" Sango muttered beneath her breath.  Miroku either ignored her and simply hadn't heard.

"Who the hell said I was going to murder him!? I'll get Fluffy to do it!"  Sango snorted with laughter at the pet name Miroku and Inuyasha made up for Inuyasha's older half brother. 

Sango shrugged and resumed her raking duties.  Fall was coming early this year and soon all the leaves would be gone from the trees, it didn't matter than it was still stifling hot, too hot for mid September.

Silence fell upon them as they continued to work, neither of them brought up the subject of Inuyasha and Kagome together, it was obviously a very touchy issue for Miroku.

As an orange and brown leaf fell from the tree above him Miroku began to think of the past two weeks.

_Has it really been two weeks since we came here?_

The actual move to Sango's family dojo was easy, far too easy considering almost all of the furniture in the apartment was ruined beyond repair and had to be thrown out.  What hadn't been ruined was now in a garage sized storage area.

After that everything had been easy sailing, so to speak.  The only thing that had been bothering him, though, was the way Kagome had been acting recently.  She was quiet, pale, and jumped at every chance she got to be with someone, even Inuyasha, though she said almost nothing when they were alone.

Miroku shrugged it off, maybe it was just a cold, or maybe it was pms… who knew.

"It's not like they _like_ each other, though. Am I right? I mean, all they ever do is argue…." Sango said after a few moments of silence.  She had a hunch, but she wasn't going to say anything to Miroku about it outright.

"Who?" Miroku asked curiously, forgetting about who they were talking about.

"You know, Inuyasha and Kagome. All they ever do is argue, so I'm guessing they hate each other?"

"Hate is a strong word, my lovely Sango," Miroku started.  Sango blushed.  "I wouldn't say they hate each other. Strongly dislike each other, yes, but not hate.  Why do you ask?"  He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh I don't know - they seem to spend a lot of time together for people who 'strongly dislike each other'." Sango said while trying to put a large pile of leaves in a plastic bag.

Miroku remained silent, obviously waiting for Sango to continue.

"I mean, Inuyasha said he would help Kagome mop the floor today.  Kagome offered to help Inuyasha wax the dojo floor two days ago.  Then there was yesterday when Inuyasha was complaining about having to wash the dishes by himself – Kagome helped him then.  And then they both took that walk together last week to get the garbage cans by the street half a mile away.  And do you remember the day you got here?  How Inuyasha helped Kagome unpack her things into her room?  Oh yeah! Don't forget the time that Inuyasha –"

Miroku cut Sango off, clearly understanding her. "OKAY! I get it! Crap! What does that moron think he's doing!?"  Miroku dropped his rake and stomped off in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome.

He found them on their knees, at opposite ends of the hallway, washing the floor with sponges.  Miroku bit his lip in anger, trying with all his might not to strangle Inuyasha on the spot.

Inuyasha felt, rather than saw, the red waves of anger that radiated off of Miroku.  He looked up and saw Miroku looming over him, with freakiest and darkest expression on his face.  He glanced over at Kagome who gave him the 'what-did-you-do-now?' look.  She rolled her eyes and continued mopping.

"N-nani?" Inuyasha croaked out.  It took a lot to scare the shit out of Inuyasha, but the good-natured Miroku always seemed to know how to make him nearly wet himself from fright.  "Is something wrong?" He said much stronger this time.

"You should know."  Inuyasha jerked back as Miroku's index finger flew in his face, pointing at him accusingly.  Inuyasha's mind drew a blank. _What the hell have I done this time!?_

"Uhhh…."

"Don't play stupid with me, man!" Miroku said.

"So who's play'n!?"  Inuyasha yelled back defensively.

"You've been macking her, haven't you!?" Miroku said still pointing at Inuyasha accusingly.  Inuyasha felt as if he was been interrogated by a cop, under a spotlight and all.

"WHO!?"

"KAGOME!"

"NO WAY!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled back in unison.

"I would _never_ sink to his level! Don't insult me by saying I would mack _him!_" Kagome yelled while pointing at Inuyasha who made a smooching noise in response.

"Love you too, darling!" Inuyasha said while making more smooching noises.

"That would make me something like a prostitute! And even then I probably wouldn't do anything like that with him! I don't think any prostitute would _willingly_ do anything like that with him!"  Kagome continued incredulously.

"HEY!" Inuyasha cried out, outraged.  One of their near legendary fights broke out, one that would make a five year old proud.  Miroku thought sheepishly to himself that he should never have been concerned in the first place.  He walked away in search of an aspirin as Inuyasha started growling and Kagome nearly hissing.

"Ugh! You're so perverted!" Kagome yelled.

"At least I'm not a prude!" Inuyasha yelled back, a growl vibrating in his throat.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT EASY!" 

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome balled her hands into tight fists and tried to count to ten. She failed.

"What are you doing, bitch?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  He watched Kagome stand up, smile sweetly, pick up the bucket of dirty water and walk over to him.  He started to back away slowly, not wanting to be accused of smelling like a wet dog.  Within seconds the bucket of dirty water was dumped over his head unceremoniously.  Then Kagome stomped away cursing beneath her breath.

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Inuyasha looked out the window apprehensively.  He knew what was to come. He knew what to expect.  Yet only Miroku knew of this night, and what it meant, and now that he was living with two other people his secret was in risk of being exposed.

He could already feel his senses beginning to slip away from him, as if he were getting old.  He couldn't smell as he used to, his vision wasn't as sharp or bright, but rather dimmer and a little blurrier.  He could even begin to feel the all too familiar tingle in his fingertips as his claws began to retract.

Inuyasha growled.  He hated this night, when he became vulnerable and weak.  And it hated it even more when other people knew of this night.  But he knew he could trust Miroku to keep Sango and, especially, Kagome away.  He would distract them, keep them busy, and make them forget about Inuyasha and his strange disappearance.  For if they found out…, Inuyasha didn't like to think of what would happen if they found out. 

To keep himself busy, Inuyasha started a fire in the fireplace and lit a few candles in various places around his rather large room.  It was something he was growing accustomed to because the dojo didn't have electric lights.  The building was too old.  Instead there were oil lamps, candles, and fireplaces in every room. It was the only thing he disliked about the dojo.

Once everything had been lit Inuyasha sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace, almost willing himself to fall asleep.  Though, he never did fall asleep on this night, he usually stayed awake with Miroku playing poker or something instead.  He guessed it was because of feeling vulnerable in his human form.  He didn't understand how humans could live day to day like they did. He would rather die.

Inuyasha looked out the window once more.  The sun had completely set, though there was still a slight purple tinge in the distance.  He felt his body tense.  The familiar tingling sensation flowed throughout his entire body until he felt as if his every limb had fallen asleep.  His silver hair changed slowly, from root to end until it was completely black.  He felt his eyes quiver as they changed colors and became useless, violet, human eyes.

The strangest feeling of all, though, was how his ears literally slid down his head and changed into human ears.  He shivered every time it happened.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as the transformation completed.  He rose from his chair and locked all the windows, one by one, and then placed a chair in front of the door (none of the doors had locks), underneath the handle.  He would take no chances tonight, or any other night.  No one must see him so vulnerable and weak.

He hated feeling vulnerable and weak. 

Kagome sat up in her bed unable to sleep.  It was only eleven thirty, but she was restless and suddenly uneasy… almost afraid in a way, but not quite.  She retired to her bedroom early that night because no one else seemed to be around.  Sango and Miroku proved to be very amusing company when they drank too much sake but then they started kissing and making out in front of her.  Repulsed, she left.  About an hour later she heard the groaning of bedsprings in the bedroom next to her.

But it was silent now and Kagome only just realized she hadn't seen Inuyasha for hours.  He seemed to have slipped off somewhere. _Probably to jack off._ Kagome snorted derisively at the thought.

She tossed her sheet aside, exposing her bare flesh to the humid night air, and slipped on a pair of boxers, and a tank top.  She didn't even bother with a bra or underwear.  She was only going to see if Inuyasha was awake or not.  Maybe they could keep each other company?

Kagome shook her head at the thought.  Recently she had been thinking things like that and it scared her.  She didn't even like Inuyasha, and now she wanted his company?  She didn't understand.

Kagome lit a candle and put it into an old fashioned glass container so the hot wax wouldn't drip on her fingers as she walked.  The floor creaked and moaned with each step she took down the hall to his room.  She saw the faint glow of candle light shining from under his door and into the hallway.  She smiled a bit relieved.  Kagome had to admit that the old dojo spooked her a little, and ever since the mysterious, and frightening, appearance of her father's letter she was constantly on her guard.

Kagome walked the last twenty steps as quietly as she could while thinking to herself.  Why did she wish to be in his company so often? Was it because she liked it? It couldn't be that, how could she like his company when she didn't even like _him_?  Then why did she make excuses to see him as often as she could?  She justified her behavior by saying it was so she could argue and piss him off.

Kagome stopped in front of his bedroom door not really knowing what to say when he answered.  _What should I say?_ She thought to herself. _If I say that I'm scared then he'll call me a helpless chick.  If I say that I'm bored he'll suggest a casual fuck.  If I say I enjoy his company he'll suggest a casual fuck.  If I say that Miroku and Sango's "activities" are keeping me awake then he'll suggest a casual fuck.  Why is he so difficult and hormone driven?_

Kagome sighed, not really knowing what to do.

Inuyasha licked his lips and bit back a slight moan of frustration.  In an attempt to keep himself busy Inuyasha began thinking about all the chores he still had to do. But then those thoughts often drifted to Kagome and how he would help her with her chores before he did his.

Then, of course, when he thought about Kagome he thought about how she looked, what she smelled like, how she always seemed to refuse his advances. He found everything about her erotic.

Then, of course, his thoughts drifted to his favorite fantasies involving her.

It was the allure of the forbidden.  He couldn't have her, he knew that, but it made him want her even more.

Inuyasha sighed and mentally groaned.  Just thinking of her scent sent waves of heat down to his already hard and throbbing member.  She drove him nuts. If only she knew…. But he made a promise to both himself, and Miroku that he wouldn't take her.  Inuyasha just didn't know how long that promise would last.

Something behind him caught his attention.  He swiveled in his chair ready to beat the shit out of anyone who dared disturb him on this night. But he saw no one there. _I'm imagining things again.   I'm too fucking paranoid._ He thought to himself before turning again to face the fireplace.

There is was again! It was a soft tapping noise, almost too soft to hear. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a tapping noise or just a figment of his imagination.  He decided not to take any chances. He quickly, and quietly, rose from his squashy chair and, believe it or not, he hid in the closet, shutting the door behind him.

He was just in time because the minute he closed the closet door his bedroom door opened and the chair fell down with a loud clatter.

"Inuyasha?" A small voice called out.  Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat, it was Kagome. _She can't see me like this! _ "Inuyasha, are you here?" He heard Kagome pick the chair up and set it to the side before walking in a couple of steps.  She called out once more then sighed before walking back to the bedroom door.

He heard the door close. The light from the bedroom washed over him as he stepped out from within the closet. He sighed.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha swung around and faced Kagome who dropped her candle. _Shit! Fuck! I thought she left!_  "Answer me! Who the hell are you! This is private property! You have no effing right to be here!" She said in a low, even, deadly voice.  _Leave it to Kagome to piss off the potential burglar…._

"It's me, Angel, Inuyasha. Fuck, I thought you left." Inuyasha nearly growled. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Now she knows. Fuck!_

"Don't lie to me, jackass! Inuyasha is a hanyou! You're just a human!"

"Go ahead and rub it in why don't ya! I am Inuyasha, damn it!" Inuyasha swore.

"Prove it!" Kagome challenged with a triumphant grin on her face.

"You have succulent breasts." He said dully while rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you!? You're _human_!" Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.  Kagome ran over to him and pulled him down by his hair so that they were face to face.  She started examining him by opening his mouth to see if he still had fangs, tweaking his human ears, and forcing his eyes wide open so she could see the new color.

"I'm a hanyou, dolt, once a month I change into a human."

"Don't call me a dolt, you jerk."  She bopped him on the head with her fist and pouted.  He grinned.  He loved her pout, it was so adorable. After an awkward moment Kagome spoke. "So why, er, are you hiding out in your room? How come you weren't downstairs with the rest of us? You could have saved me from witnessing Sango and Miroku make out," Inuyasha shivered. "Why didn't you answer your door before? Why were you hiding in your closet?"

"Which question would you like me to answer?" He teasingly said. She pouted again.  "I'm hiding because I'm human. I'm weak and vulnerable. Same answer for question number two. I didn't answer my door because I didn't want anyone to find out. And I was hiding in my closet because _some_ people in this dojo have a habit of barging in on me in embarrassing situations."

"Hey now! I didn't barge in on you when you were in the bathroom yesterday! That was an accident!" Kagome protested.  Inuyasha "Keh'd" and waved off her protest.

"Whatever. You're here, you found out, now you can leave. And DON'T speak a word of this to anyone!"

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you here!"

"Sheesh! You don't have to be rude! I couldn't sleep, I just wanted some company."

"Keh.  Will you leave already!?" Inuyasha growled out impatiently.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"No! I don't trust you! Not with this! Just go away and leave me alone! I don't trust ANYBODY when it comes to this time of the month."  He yelled in her face.  Kagome took a step backwards, surprised by his sudden anger.

"You're a real jerk, Inuyasha.  I trust you with my secret, so why can't you trust me with yours?"  Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to answer.  He opened his mouth a couple of times and only a squeak came out.

"K-Keh!" Inuyasha turned around and plopped down in his squashy chair in front of the fireplace again.  He said nothing; he did nothing, so Kagome stayed.

Kagome walked around the room and slid a round, rickety nightstand in front of Inuyasha.  He eyed her curiously, wondering what she was up to. _What's this vixen up to?_  Then Kagome slid the chair she had knocked over to the opposite side of the table.  Finally, she reached up and grabbed the pack of cards from on the mantle above the fireplace and sat down in the vacant chair.  She began shuffling the deck.

"Want to play a game?"  She asked.  She saw him grin and immediately added, "And before you say it, no I will _not_ play strip poker or any game that involves stripping in it!"

Inuyasha's grin faded.  "Keh, fine. How about five card poker then?

A few hours later Inuyasha stared at Kagome's candy pile in disbelief.  She had _all_ of her candy, plus his!  She beat him in every game except one.  He was in awe.

"Maybe we _should_ have played strip poker, Inuyasha! I had no idea you would be so easy to beat!"

"How the hell did you do that? I mean, I NEVER lose! I went to a casino every day after I came of age and I hardly ever lost!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you that I used to work in a casino?"  Kagome said casually.

"Um… yeah. Yeah! I remember now! A couple days after you moved in, right? I remember now, you and I were watching a movie! Yeah! That's when you told me!"

"Liar, I never worked in a casino. Never stepped into a casino." She said.

"Damn it, bitch! Stop playing games with my head! I can't handle that!" Inuyasha groaned with frustration as she rocked back in her chair and started laughing hysterically. 

Inuyasha caught himself staring at Kagome as a few moments of silence passed.  He decided then and there he would try. He had to try; he couldn't keep his promise for too much longer. Her lips were just too tempting.

As the time dragged on the silence became awkward and Kagome found herself fidgeting, picking at her nails, looking at imaginary spots on the walls.  She noticed that Inuyasha was pretty much doing the same. _Maybe it's best I go. He obviously doesn't want me here._

"Maybe I should go. Thank you for letting me stay for a little while, Inuyasha." Kagome said oddly formal.  She stood up and pushed the chair to one side.  Immediately Inuyasha jumped up and blocked her path.

"Don't go!" He said a bit frantically. Kagome eyed him curiously and waited for him to continue. "Don't go."

"Why? You wanted me out earlier."  Kagome started walking towards the door again then abruptly stopped when Inuyasha's large hand fell on her shoulder.  The small stone fireplace was to her left, it created an eerie glow throughout the room. Soon the light was cut off completely as the dark shadow of Inuyasha moved in front of it.

Kagome turned around and saw his face sadden.  His eyebrows were close together and his lips were set in a pout.  Kagome found the combination oddly appealing, though she couldn't explain why.  Her heart fluttered and she became annoyed.

"There was something I wanted to discuss with you. I just don't know how to bring it up. But now seems to be the best time. Who knows when you and I will be alone together again?" Inuyasha started to speak quietly. His voice was almost a whisper. A sad, worried whisper.

"What's the matter?"

"That letter you got a couple weeks ago, from that street urchin? Who was it from? What did it say?" He asked.

"Just a friend." She said nonplussed. Kagome knew he would ask about the letter sooner or later.  Everyone else had asked about it weeks ago. They didn't understand that there was a deeper meaning behind it. Only Inuyasha seemed to know something was amiss.

"You were awfully worried over a letter from a friend. I could smell your fear.  I can still smell it from time to time."

"She had some bad news.  My sister was in a car accident and is now in the hospital with a broken femur. People can die if they break a femur, you know. I… I was just worried about her."

"Uh huh." He sounded totally unconvinced. "And you didn't go see if she was okay? Or even write or tell anyone that she was hurt? Whoa…wait… you have a sister?"

Kagome just about let out a sigh of relief, but then restrained herself at the last second.  Perhaps she could pull off this lie after all. "Yes, her name is Kikyo, but I never talk to her.  She was always daddy's little girl and still keeps in contact with him.  You can understand why I didn't see her or speak with her. She could have told him where I was staying."

"You've always been a horrible liar, angel. I may not be able to smell it as a hanyou right now, but you're so bad that I don't even need to."

Kagome visibly gulped.  She was caught.

"But if you won't tell me now you'll tell me later. I won't let this alone, got that?"  Inuyasha shook Kagome by the shoulders lightly and looked in the eyes so intently she felt as if he was looking into her soul.  Kagome looked away a bit ashamed.  "Now then," He let go of Kagome's shoulders and grinned that hateful grin of his. Kagome had learned quickly after meeting him that when he grinned like that some kind of irritating comment came soon after. "What does your sister look like? Is she pretty?"

Kagome felt the hatred consume her immediately. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and punched him, as hard as she could, in the stomach.  

Inuyasha double over and wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him.  He looked at Kagome and the fire in her eyes and knew immediately he had said something to piss her off. But what? "What the fuck was that for, bitch!?" He choked out angrily.

"Because!" Kagome crossed her arms and dug her nails into her skin until she bit her lip from the pain.

"Why the hell did you punch me!?" He growled out a bit stronger this time.

"Just because!"

"Damn it all to hell! I fucking touched some kind of nerve and was fucking punched and I have no fucking idea what I said to piss you off! I deserve some kind of explanation!"

"Because everyone talks about how pretty Kikyo is! They always compare me to her! It's always Kikyo this, Kikyo that! Kikyo's so pretty! Someday Kikyo will be a model! Did you hear about Kikyo? She won the Tokyo beauty pageant!"  Kagome took a breath of air.  "Oh yeah! And then whenever Kikyo and I stand side by side EVERYONE goes to shake _her_ hand first and comment on how beautiful and graceful she's become.  Then they take a look at me and say 'Hello' before continuing their conversation with Kikyo! My father ALSO compared me to Kikyo, all the freaking time! He always made comments like 'your complexion isn't as clear as Kikyo's' or 'you need to buy a padded bra'! That's why I punched you! I'm sick of people comparing us and talking about how pretty Kikyo is and then not even mentioning me as if I'm some ugly duckling! And I am! I've come to accept that I'm the ugly duckling of the family, but that's no reason to continue on talking about her as if I'm not even there!"

Kagome stopped ranting when her face had begun to turn pink.  She panted lightly and felt somewhat relieved that she was finally able to get what she had been feeling for years off her chest.  
  
"Damn Kagome.  Do you think you're not pretty? Is that what that whole thing was about?" Inuyasha straightened up and almost laughed.  "So what if she's prettier? What you lack in beauty you make up in personality and smarts!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.  "That was the wrong thing to say, bastard."

"Will you let me finish, angel? I wasn't done speaking yet!  Don't get your panties in a twist!" Inuyasha paused, waiting for her consent to continue. "I was _going_ to say that it doesn't matter who's prettier.  You're still fucking gorgeous…and sexy as all hell…" he added almost inaudibly. "and you've got one hell of a personality!  I don't think I've ever gotten so horny after being punched by a girl before!"

"Ugh! You are so perverted!"

"The point, angel, is that you're pretty in your own way." Inuyasha said seriously.  Kagome blushed and looked away embarrassed. Inuyasha held her chin and pulled her to face him once more.  "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Arigatou, Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly.

Then all time seemed to stop. Kagome's pulse seemed to speed up tenfold as his face loomed dangerously close to hers and then lower still. And however much Kagome wanted to pull away and run, she realized that another part of her didn't want to. _I want this_. She realized with surprise.

Kagome kept her eyes open until the last second and then closed them as his lips lightly brushed over hers.  Kagome didn't move, too caught up in the moment, and was rewarded with another kiss, a longer kiss, but nothing more.  She was pleasantly surprised to find his lips firm, and she was also pleasantly surprised she wasn't more scared. _If it were anyone else, _Kagome thought, _I would be scared shitless. But this is Inuyasha. Something about him makes me feel calm and safe… yes, definitely safe._

Kagome left Inuyasha's room that night feeling slightly giddy and slightly nervous.  She walked back to her bedroom, at three in the morning, while holding on to the wall for support. She found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Excuse me; would you mind helping me for a moment?  I'm trying to get to track 13; can you point me in the right direction?"  A tall, ivory skinned, ebony haired, young woman asked the awed employee.  He didn't answer but pointed her in the right direction.  "Thank you."  She started walking in the direction of track 13 knowing the young, pimply employee was staring after her.  Her heels echoed off the tall ceiling and she completely ignored the stares she received, mostly from men.

When she found the right track two men helped her with her bags before she settled down in one of the back seats of the train.  She adjusted her make-up in her compact mirror and winked seductively at a young gentleman across the aisle. He fumbled with his coffee, astonished that such a beautiful woman would acknowledge his presence.  The woman grinned as his coffee spilled over his lap.

"Where you off to, miss?" The young woman looked up and her eyes fell on a plump, middle aged, woman train conductor.

"A pathetic little dojo in the middle of no where. I'm visiting my younger sister."

"Oh, how nice." The amiable conductor said while punching holes in the train ticket.

"No. Not really. I'd rather not visit her in such a low class environment.  If it were up to me I wouldn't visit her at all. I would not be caught dead associating myself with such pretentious and shallow people as her."  The train conductor snorted and rolled her eyes.  "It doesn't matter, however." The young woman continued. "I shall be staying only a short while on behalf of my father." The young woman waved her hand as if she were royalty dismissing a servant.

"I thought I recognized you.  You're the model…"

"Yes, I'm Kikyo. It's about time you recognized me. Most people would be begging at my feet, pleading for an autograph.  But I guess it's to be expected from someone as insignificant and incompetent as you," She paused. "After all… you are only a train conductor.  Now, go away so that I may rest my eyes."

Macking: a slang term commonly used by teenagers.  Though you won't find it in a dictionary. :P It really means 'making out'.

Ahh, that was a few pages longer than I had intended. Oh well, I was on a roll. :P  So that's that, now please… review!  

Responses to reviews:

Wtf:  I can assure you that I did not copy this story at all.  It was my original idea. I was, however, inspired by a few things.  You can find those disclaimers in the first chapter. I can also assure you that there are hundreds of thousands of Inuyasha fanfics and the chances of having a few stories with the same plotline are very good. I take a lot of time and energy to think, plan, write, and edit all of my stories so I find it an insult that someone would falsely accuse me of stealing a story without any proof. And without any means to contact you, it makes me believe that you decided to accuse me if copying in light of what has recently happened to me. In other words, I don't believe it's a coincidence that you would accuse me of plagiarism when just a few reviews before yours another person was accused of plagiarizing _this_ story.  I do not appreciate these false accusations you have placed upon my story. If by chance I am mistaken and you DID happen to see another story VERY similar to this one then I can assure you that it's a coincidence. Please provide proof and a way for me to contact you.  Your false accusation is not believable or appreciated. If you must, then e-mail me at btrkunhotmail.com. 

darkeneddreams07: I won't deny it.  You probably have read more than I have, but that doesn't make it right, ne? For someone so young, you really shouldn't be reading such material.  But there's nothing I can do about it.  So have fun, and don't get caught ;

Rei: That's quite funny. I'm the exact opposite.  I can write stories alright, but I absolutely SUCK when it comes to writing poetry! .

Shae: Thank you for your compliment blush Don't worry, this story will be finished!

Thank you eekers, Katrina, and loyal inu reviewer for letting me know about the story that was very similar to mine.  I did not actually see it but the author e-mailed me and let me know what was going on. I appreciate your help. Everything has been dealt with. And thank you Rhaminika for cooperating. It means a lot to me :)

Numisma: Thank for your help.  I'm pretty sure it is eighteen.  I'll go back and change the chapter! Thankies! :P

burn baby burn: I haven't decided if Kikyo will be in this story.  But trust me, if she is then there will be some major Kikyo bashing! I hate Kikyo! .

Kagome's Twin: haha, so many questions! You will just have to wait and see what happens! I can't give away too much of the plot!

Kaye: You think adding Sango was a good idea? I wasn't too sure if I really should have them move in with Sango, ya know? I'm still not sure, honestly. But I'm glad you liked it!

hanyou punk chick: Kagome? A helpless chick? Hell no! Bleah!  Inu will kick her dad's ass later…oops, did I say that?

slvrstarlight: Lol, you're from California? I mean no offense! I'm not even 100% sure if that's true!  I heard it from my parents and someone else but I never actually saw the news coverage.

drake220: You can use that line if you like, just make sure to give credit, okay? :P


	6. Sexual tension, Kagome’s addiction?

**Author's Notes**: LOL! Man I love you guys! I was nearly dying of laughter and gratitude when I read the first set of reviews. Thanks so much guys! :P You made my day! And that's saying something since it's 12:40 in the morning.  I'm sorry these chapters have been taking longer and longer to come out.  It's the end of the school year, my last year in High School and it's been hectic.  But today (6/18) was my last day (THANK THE STARS) so I will have more time to write. I made this chapter a few pages longer, just for you guys!!! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Sex and Drugs

Chapter 6:  Sexual tension, Kagome's addiction?

**_Warning_**: _This chapter contains lime content. Readers under 17 not allowed!_

Inuyasha walked down the eerily silent and oddly dark corridor in an unknown, large house. Everything around him was marble.  He vaguely wondered where everyone was before shrugging it off and continuing down the hallway.

A faint, golden glow flickered at the end of the corridor that cast deep, dark shadows behind him.  Warily, he walked into the room, which he recognized as his bedroom, and blew out a long, deep sigh of relief. There was only Kagome laying on the king size bed wearing a suggestive smirk with a single candle on the old wooden table next to the bed.

Inuyasha grinned as he took in her scent.  He walked slowly over to where she lay and sat down next to her knees without saying a word.  He felt her legs wrap around his torso and a rumble started deep within his chest as she gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze.  All the tension from the day melted away under her ministrations, her magic fingers kneading away at a tight knot.

"That's right, angel. Right there. Right there. Mmm, that's the spot."

He grabbed her hand as it crept over his right shoulder and turned it upward to give her wrist a searing, chaste kiss. Heat began to tingle throughout his body as he pulled his love around so that she straddled his lap before giving her a hard, passionate kiss without mercy. She took it willingly. She sat down and applied pressure on his groin, he groaned.

"Ewe! Mommy and Daddy are doing It again!"

"That's gross!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the two strangely identical voices and spotted two little boys, twins, with silver hair and amber eyes.

"N-Nani!?" He choked out in surprise.

"What's the matter, love? It's just our two little ones coming in to say nighty night." Kagome cooed in his ear.

"_NANI!?_"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

"AHHHH!"

**THUMP**

Inuyasha woke up with such a start he promptly fell out of his bed.  His body was drenched in a cold sweat and as he inhaled with ragged breaths he clutched his thumping heart with a clawed hand. It felt like it would burst from his chest.

"Holy shit! What a _nightmare_!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

The day was Sunday, meaning no chores.  The four friends had taken advantage of the glorious, sunny day by sleeping late and wallowing in the sun.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha as he let out a huge yawn and wiped the tear from his eye. _Was I dreaming?_ She wondered. _Or did he really kiss me?_  She continued to watch as he yawned again then plopped down on the ground to sit. _Perhaps I was delusional. It was three in the morning, after all._

"What's the matter? Didn't get enough sleep? You only slept in until noon." She asked out of spite, trying to provoke some kind of conversation, even if it was an argument.  He shrugged and yawned again.  _If I wasn't dreaming and if I wasn't delusional then he obviously thinks it isn't worth mentioning. I wonder what he's thinking?_

The corners of Inuyasha's mouth quirked upwards just a bit as his eyes twinkled with mischief. _Probably something perverted knowing him._ Kagome tilted her head to the side and thought again. _No, that's giving him too much credit.  He's probably not thinking at all._ She grinned.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked randomly.

"What?"  Kagome eyes him suspiciously.  "I'm not going skinny-dipping with you." She added tersely.

"Keh. I didn't ask you to, angel. I asked if you wanted to go for a swim in the lake."  He pointed down the path surrounded by trees.  In the distance Kagome saw a faint glimmer, the glimmer of the sun on water. She immediately tensed.

"Eh, I think I'll pass. Thanks, though."

"What? Why!? It's a bazillion degrees!" He asked, annoyed. Kagome frowned at his obvious foul disposition.

"I can't swim. I've never been able to." [an: I know she can! But this is my story and I can write it as I please! Nyah!]

"Whaddya mean you _can't_ swim?" He turned his head to face her.

"I…can't…swim. I almost drowned during swimming lessons. I vowed to never go in water deeper than my neck since then." She explained nonchalantly, though behind her façade Kagome felt an old fear.

"What a bunch of bullshit." He said before standing up and stretching.

"My, my, my. Someone's acting as if he was just told he was to be neutered." Kagome said, bitter irritation evident in her voice.

"Don't start with me today, bitch. I'm not in the mood."

"Wow? Really!? I would never have guessed!" She said with obvious sarcasm. "Don't call me a bitch."

"Keh." There was a pregnant pause. "Suit yourself then." Kagome watched with annoyance as he stalked down the path towards the lake. After fifteen paces he stopped and turned to her with a grin on his face, then yelled out,

"When will you give into my charms, angel, and let me bed you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with disgust.  "When you stop being an ass."   He laughed then continued walking. "He has more mood swings than a woman going through menopause." She mumbled.

Kagome stood up and was about to walk away when she noticed that he had stopped walking again and was apparently listening for something. His ears twitched towards the direction of the sound, something she found very alluring. She cursed herself for even thinking it.

"What is it?" She asked.  He silenced her by putting a finger to his lips. He started walking back.

"There's a car coming up the road towards the dojo."  As he reached her she noticed his bad mood had returned.  He grabbed her arm roughly and all but dragged her back towards the dojo.

"Ow! Stop, Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" Kagome complained.  The grip on her arms lessened somewhat but he still walked on in silence.  "Inuyasha! Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He stopped.  "Do you trust me?" He asked almost too earnestly, his mood changing once more.

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me?" He asked irritated. "What's the matter? Do you need a hearing aid?"

"I heard you just fine, jerk." She paused. "I…I guess so. I've only known you for about a month."

"Good enough.  Hop on."  He bent down and motioned for her to jump on his back.

"What?" She laughed.  "You want to give me a piggyback right? After you just bad-mouthed me?" She laughed harder.

"Damn it all to hell, angel.  Some bitch just got out of that car and she sounds and smells, if I'm smelling correctly that is, just like you, only a hell of a lot meaner." Kagome remained silent, taking in what he said.  "You're taking too damn long!" He grabbed her roughly and put her on his back before leaping into the air at a dangerous speed.  Kagome screamed… loudly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

"What's that _awful_ sound!?" Sango asked while smacking away the hand that was creeping down her backside.

"I don't know." Miroku said while rubbing his offended hand. "Whatever it is, it needs to be put out of its misery." He said while opening the screen door to greet their guest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

After the initial shock wore off Kagome began to enjoy the freedom she felt while flying through the air.  Granted, she wasn't truly flying, only leaping into the air, but it was the most glorious and free feeling she had ever felt.

She laughed into Inuyasha's ear and buried her face into his soft, silver hair.

Inuyasha grinned.  He knew there was a reason for this feeling of foreboding, but at the moment, with the girl giddy with laughter on his back, he just didn't care.  He jumped into the forest canopy above, and with amazing agility he jumped from tree limb to tree limb, reveling in the feeling of speed, flight, excitement, and a little bit of something else.

His feeling of euphoria didn't last long. As the dojo came into view he frowned, almost growled.

There she was, Kagome's physical replica, a little older perhaps. In expensive designer clothing she yelled at the taxi driver and looked down upon him with haughty disdain.

When she finally took notice of them bounding through the trees Inuyasha knew he wouldn't like her. Call it instinct if you will.  There was just something about her eyes that weren't deep, warm, and kind like Kagome's. No, they were shallow, cold, and they held no emotion at all.

_What hell has been unleashed upon us?_ He thought as they came to a halt in front of the tall woman who gave them a saccharine smile.  It was then that he noticed that Kagome was very tense and her heart was beating much too quickly.

"Kagome! How simply smashing to see you! It's been a while!"  The falsely sweet lady awkwardly walked over to Kagome, her high heels getting stuck in the gravel driveway.  She nearly pulled Kagome off Inuyasha's back making him lose his balance and topple over to the ground.  She quickly pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug and pushed her away again just as fast. "Oh, you've grown up so fast! You're a little pudgy on the sides, though. Hm, pity, your physique has such potential; it's too bad you let it go to waste." Kagome frowned, not saying anything.

Inuyasha growled menacingly. Sango sent him a knowing smirk that made Miroku frown.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha asked, his face set into a snarl.

"Oh how very impolite of my sister. She never did have any manners, so you must excuse her for not introducing me. I'm Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's older sister." Inuyasha snorted derisively as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Kagome finally spoke up.  Her voice was barely above a whisper, it was filled with pain.

"I'm on vacation, sister dear! The modeling agency was most reluctant to let me go, though, so I mustn't stay for more than a couple weeks. They wanted me to do a new line for Calvin Klein." Kikyo paused and took in their less than interested facial expressions. "They simply didn't want anyone else!" She continued earnestly. "They nearly begged me to stay. Poor delusional things, they just don't understand how overworked I am!"

Kagome stared at her sister blandly while twirling a lock of hair with her fingers.

"Kagome! Stop twirling your hair! That's why you have so many splint ends! Now I understand why your hair has such a stringy appearance." She tsked disapprovingly. "So now, which room is mine?" She walked towards the dojo and snapped her fingers at Inuyasha as she passed. "Be a good lad and get my things. I do hope this dilapidated building has air conditioning" She added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry to say that there are no rooms available." Sango said. Kagome looked as though she could have kissed her.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll sleep in Kagome's room. She won't mind sleeping on the floor, will you Kaggy-chan?" Kagome groaned at the embarrassing childish name. "After all, a famous model such as me cannot sleep on the floor, it would ruin my posture. But Kagome on the other hand, whose posture is already ruined, won't mind at all." She walked into the dojo with everyone staring after her.

"Is it just me or did that… woman… just insult my best friend a total of six times in two minutes?" Miroku asked.

"She's a fucking bitch, that's what she is. And I say that as an insult." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! That's Kagome's sister! Say you're sorry!" Sango smacked him upside the head. He let out an enraged "HEY!".

"No, don't bother. She is a bitch." Kagome said.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she walked into her bedroom.  All of Kikyo's clothes were draped on the bed and chairs, completely covering every inch of space.

"Which shoes should I wear to supper tonight, Kagome?"

Kagome ignored her sister's question. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Nor did you," Kikyo said sweetly. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"The black ones." Kagome replied exasperated, pointing to a pair of black pumps.

"Still hopeless when it comes to fashion I see." Kikyo said while reaching for the red shoes instead.

When Kikyo didn't say anything after a minute Kagome let out a low growl of frustration. "Answer me, Kikyo, and cut the sweet sister crap! I am not an idiot!"

"Pity," She replied staring at her younger sibling.  The smile vanished from her face. A wicked and twisted grin replaced it. "Father sent me of course!"

Kagome felt the fear wash over her.  Her heart starting pumping madly. _He knows!_ She thought, scared. _He knows where I am! But how?!_

"It's obvious that you are far to headstrong, stubborn, and disobedient to come home on your own accord. So he sent me to fetch you," She paused to look at Kagome with a seriousness Kagome had not thought she possessed. "by any means necessary." She added.

Kagome felt as if she were drowning.  The fear she felt stole her breath until she was greedily gasping in short, quick breaths of air.  There was a certain coldness, and ruthlessness in Kikyo's eyes that Kagome had not seen since her mother died.

It was a cold night, Kagome remembered.  The winds howled ferociously through the trees and made the walls of the house groan. Father was angry again, far angrier than Kagome had ever seen him before. He was yelling at her mother, saying some words to her that Kagome didn't understand, like 'slut', 'whore', and 'affair'.

Kagome tried to hide, but there was no place in the house that she could seek asylum, the yelling echoed off of every wall, into every room.  She remembered her seven year old self crying out for her sister, thirteen year old Kikyo, but Kikyo just watched as their father pushed their mother around. 

He had backed her into the wall, spit in her eyes, and slapped her across the face numerous times. She cried and pleaded, begging forgiveness. Forgiveness for what? Kagome wondered back then.  Now she knew and understood.

Kagome's mother tried skirting around the enraged man, but he wouldn't let her by. He pushed her again violently, and called her a prostitute.  She lost her balance and tripped over the rug. She fell down the open stairwell and into the basement; there was a sickening crunch on the cement ground. And then was silence.

Kagome cried and ran over to the stairs, almost tripping on the same rug in the process. She practically flew down the stairs to her mother's still body. One look at her told Kagome that her once sweet, kind, and generous mother was dead. Her neck had snapped back and had turned 180 degrees. 

Kagome, in shock, looked back up the stairs and into her sister's eyes. They were cold… and as hard as ice.

"She deserved what she got." Kikyo had said in a strangely calm voice. And then she turned and walked away.

Ever since that terrible evening the relationship between them, and the relationship between her and her father had come unhinged. Kikyo became cold and distant. When she was sixteen she signed a contract with a modeling agency. Her father became a drunk after Kikyo left and it got steadily worse over the weeks, months, and years. The verbal abuse was so terrible and when he was really drunk he slapped, punched, kicked, and tried to feel her up.  It was the most miserable eight years of Kagome's life.

Kagome was only just learning how to trust and live again. But now that Kikyo had come back, she felt like she was dead all over. _Will I ever get better?_ Kagome wondered, stony faced, as she walked out of the room.

Sango watched Kagome as she left her bedroom and walk down the hall. Sango frowned, not really understanding what the heck was going on between the two sisters. The screen door downstairs slammed shut and Sango peered out her bedroom window. Kagome was walking down the same path she and Inuyasha had taken earlier that day.

As Kagome walked out of sight Sango contemplated whether or not she should follow her, and make her talk. There was something about that girl that made her secretive to all. She didn't even tell Miroku her troubles, and weren't they supposed to be best friends? There wasn't a soul in the world that Kagome would willingly open up to. _No, that's not right_. She recalled.  There was one person that she told her secrets to. There was one person, rather, one _hanyou_ she could trust. Inuyasha.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

Inuyasha paced the length of his bedroom, growling. Never in his life had he ever felt more pathetic, weak, and vulnerable as he did now. Not even when he was human! There were just too many complications at the moment.

First of all, there was last night. Kagome knew "his time of the month", but he knew he could trust her, that was a given. Secondly, there was the fact that he had given into temptation and had kissed her._Kami, I kissed her!_  He felt warmth spread throughout his lower region as a familiar ache took place.

But she shied away from him after that, and today she didn't bring it up once! _She's pretending it never happened!_

And lastly there was Kikyo, _the ultra-bitch_. He thought, loathingly.

Inuyasha chewed on a claw, wondering what he should do, when he smelled Sango approaching. All thoughts vanished from his mind as she appeared in the doorway, with a frown on her face.

"She's upset, you know," Sango leaned against the doorway. "About her sister coming uninvited?"

"Who, angel – er - Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Nooooooo," She said sarcastically. "Miroku had a surgical sex change without anyone EVER knowing so he could sleep with lesbians! Then his non-existent sister, who also had a sex change done, stopped by for a visit!"

"Fuck you, Sango." Inuyasha said bitingly. "And that's not so unbelievable, Miroku having a sex change done to sleep with lesbians. It's his favorite fantasy." Sango gave him a disgusted look. "Don't ask me how I know." He added gravely.

"That's revolting! Go talk to her!" She said abruptly.

"What? Why me!? You're a girl! You go do that – that "girl talk" crap!" When Sango said nothing he continued. "You know! Go paint each others' nails while talking then have pillow fights in your bras and panties!"

"My Kami are you the stereotypical male! You are such a pig!"

"Keh!"

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. Kagome and I are friends, but I notice whenever we talk your name is always brought up. About how great a guy you truly are, when you're not making perverted noises or comments, and how much she's come to really like you! She needs a good friend right now, and you're that good friend! Miroku, I'm sure, doesn't know half the things you do! Call it instinct if you will. And me? We've only just begun to get to know each other."

Inuyasha's pride and ego inflated dramatically. Maybe he still had a chance with her after all? Maybe he could still make her his – _his angel_. Inuyasha felt breathless at the thought. Sango's continued reprimand brought him back to reality.

"Furthermore, she trusts you above anyone else! And she cares for you! So stop being a stubborn jackass and go find her! Inuyasha! Are you even _listening_ to me?"  Sango took of her shoe and threw it at his head.

"OUCH! You bitch!"

"Go fetch her, moron! She went down the path you two took earlier." She pointed out the window towards the path. When she took off her other shoe in warning Inuyasha ran for the stairs. Sango threw well, and she threw hard.

He ran out the front screen door, just narrowly avoiding a hard object thrown by the evil tempered Sango.  He grumbled and mumbled as he sniffed the air to see exactly where Kagome had gone. He needed to make her feel better, not just to appease the ferocious Sango, but because there was an overwhelming desire to make her feel better.

Inuyasha walked slowly down the path, Kagome's scent mixing in with every other scent in the forest, of animals, of pines, et cetera.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

The view was beautiful. And the dock was isolated and lonely. The blood red sun that was slowly dipping below the horizon cast a warm glow over the lake's water, making it an ethereal appearance.

Kagome was pleased to find a dock protruding out into the lake like a peninsula. She also took notice of the absence of all life forms. For once, she was happy for the lack of company, yet she couldn't figure out why she was lonely. Lonely, yet happy? It didn't make sense. She didn't know what to feel anymore.

She dangled her feet in the cool water, thankful for some relief from the unrelenting heat of a summer's day.

Her encounter with Kikyo left her with bad memories, repressed memories that were brought to the surface.

Looking around, Kagome saw a large boulder sticking out from the ground. It was just about half her height and it was covered with moss. Broken beer bottles and cigarette butts littered the soil around it. And Kagome remembered.

On her birthday three years ago some of Kagome's "friends" thought it would be interesting to take her to a secret place, a place that no one else knew about.  It was in the middle of the woods, miles away from the Shrine.

Kagome went with them, thankful to be out of the house. To her, being in the middle of no where in the middle of the night was far less scary than being stuck in the house with her father.

They took her there in secrecy; they blindfolded her and promised her that what they had planned would be loads of fun.

When they took the blindfold off Kagome found herself staring at a broken down hut with a giant rock next to it. They all went inside the hut and sat in a large circle. One of the three girls was shuffling around in a paper bag. She took out a bottle of whiskey and some tiny bags filled with white crystals.

"What is that stuff?" Kagome had asked.

"It's really great stuff called Crystal Meth." Another girl replied.

"Isn't that drugs? That crap can kill you guys! What're you doing with it?" She asked terrified. What had she gotten herself into?

"Not if you smoke it. Listen, we crush up the crystals, make joints, and smoke 'em, but we don't suck in the fumes, see? So we can't get hurt!"

Kagome was naïve back then. She didn't truly understand the dangers of crystal meth. She smoked one out of peer pressure and immediately felt herself in a state of euphoria.

After she got home that night she was violently ill.  She had never felt worse in her life. The headache was terrible. She cried from the pain, and she vomited all over the floor multiple times. The rest of the night seemed to last forever. Every time she looked at the clock there seemed to be three different times, instead of just one, and more than once she thought she saw snakes in her bed, and spiders crawling on her skin. She was hallucinating.

When she woke up at noon the next day Kagome vowed to never smoke or do any drugs ever again. When she fetched the paper later that day she nearly fainted. The headline on the front page read,

Teen Dies from Crystal Meth Overdose

After that day Kagome had only one friend. Miroku. No friend, no true friend, would pressure her into taking drugs or making her do something she didn't want to. And they had. They weren't true friends.  Kagome never spoke to them again after that.

Kagome woke from her reverie with a start as two strong hands planted themselves firmly on her shoulders. Startled, she grabbed a wrist with both hands and flipped the intruder over her shoulder and into the water, a move she learned in a defense class.

The intruder came to the surface sputtering and spitting out water.  Kagome's jaw dropped. She recognized those features! Silver hair, dog ears, lean, muscular physique? Inuyasha!

"Oy! What the _fuck_ did you do that for!?" He yelled while swimming back to the dock. Kagome was beside herself with laughter.

"Gomen! Gomen, Inu – ha ha – yasha! I thought – ha ha – you were some – ha ha – psychopathic pervert!" Kagome said between laughs.

"I could be, ya know. I could lay you on your back, frisk you all night long… listen to you moan and groan my name, your sweaty-"

"HENTAI!" She interrupted him. She threw her shoe. It hit him in the head and sank to the bottom of the lake.

"OUCH! WHAT IS IT WITH GIRLS AND THROWING THEIR SHOES?" He roared, Kagome laughed before sitting back down on the dock and splashing some water at him with her foot.

A moments silence passed, Kagome watched Inuyasha float across the surface of the water.

"Why don't you come in and join me, angel?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes of her staring.

"What? No, Inuyasha, I already told you I can't swim. And the water looks really deep." She sighed regretfully. How she would love to be able to go in there and cool off.

"You don't have to swim, angel, just hang on to me," Kagome gave him a wary look. "I won't try anything… promise." He added quickly.

"I dunno, Inuyasha…" Kagome hesitated.

"Fine. If you don't want to, then fine. I won't make you do something you don't want to." He said casually. 

Something inside Kagome snapped. _A true friend wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to._ Kagome smiled, feeling happiness spread from head to toe. She motioned for Inuyasha to come to the dock. He swam over to her and looked at her questioningly.

"Promise you won't let me go?" She asked cautiously. He smiled and Kagome felt another wave of happiness spread throughout her body.

"I won't ever let you go, Kagome." He said seriously, and then paused for a moment before adding, "Think of it as a private swimming lesson."  Kagome watched as he held onto the dock with one hand and held the other out to her. "Just ease yourself in, angel, and hold on to me. I won't let ya fall."

Kagome slowly eased herself into the water, Inuyasha wrapping his free arm around her waist as she let go of the dock. She shivered slightly from the coldness of the water and Inuyasha's hand lightly brushing against the skin of her stomach. _Don't start thinking like that now._ She told herself crossly.

Once Kagome had both arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his torso he let go of the dock and began swimming towards the center of the lake. She felt somewhat fearful, but she trusted Inuyasha, he wouldn't do anything against her will.

"There now, feel better?" He asked. She nodded. "Good, now can you let up on the vice grip around my neck? It's fucking hard to breathe!" He wheezed as she began laughing.

Time seemed to have stopped after that. Inuyasha swam around with Kagome clinging to him in a death grip. After a while though Kagome released his neck (for the most part) and began to feel more and more comfortable.

For the most part they were mainly silent, not daring to speak in case they got into another argument and ruined everything. _Ruin everything? Ruin **what** exactly?_ Kagome thought incredulously.

A tiny part of Kagome felt… like… well, she didn't know what it felt like. It was a new feeling, one that she wasn't accustomed to, one that she definitely never felt before, even with her ex-boyfriend, Hojo. _Man, that relationship was a mistake_.

She felt her lips curl ever so slightly as she looked at her surroundings. The dark sky was beginning to take over the red and golden glow emitted from the waning sun. The lake sparkled under the moon that was starting to rise and crickets could be heard in the distance.  It was a feeling of contentment, Kagome realized. It was a feeling of trust, security, and warmth. Something she should have had growing up, but didn't.

The smile on her face vanished as she felt his golden eyes bore into her. She turned her head and shuddered involuntarily at the powerful look he gave her. She was in a trance, there was something so alluring, so wonderfully… forbidden… about his eyes that she just couldn't look away. She had to look away. _I have to look away! Kami, Kagome! Just look away! Kami, no!_

The trance was broken as Inuyasha looked away, almost ashamed. "Gomen, Kagome. For k-"

But Kagome wouldn't let him apologize. She found that she didn't want him to apologize, and she didn't even know what he was going to apologize for [but she had an idea]! She rested her head on his shoulder completely taking him by surprise.

As the girl nuzzled his neck with her face Inuyasha felt his body temperature rise a few degrees and he grinned. _Angel? Slowly but surely, you will be mine. You _will_ be mine._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

"You are **not** looking at what I **think** you're looking at…**_right_**?" Miroku cowered beneath Sango's heated glare. He hastily shoved the magazine under his bed mattress and then smiled back guiltily at his precious.

"Why my lovely Sango! Whatever are you talking about?" He said without shame. To his utter terror Sango stalked over to her prey, pushed him off the bed [he landed with a loud thump on the floor] and pulled out the magazine which had colorful, photo quality images, with black **_bars_** in certain areas.  

Miroku laughed nervously as a tick appeared above Sango's left eye and deadly red flames showed up all around her. She stood about five feet away from him, livid as a wooden board, and within a second she stood two inches away from his face. She snapped the magazine in front of him, clearly awaiting his poor excuse of an explanation.

"You see, my lovely, lovely, lovely Sango…. I've recently begun to study the arts – heh heh – and as nude subjects are often used I thought I could brush up on my anatomy, hence the reason behind the…er… magazine."

"I don't think _this,_" Sango pointed to a very large and very fake pair of breasts on page three. "Is part of her original anatomy!" She whispered to him in a deadly calm voice.  Miroku gulped. A raging Sango he could handle, a fuming Sango he could handle. A Sango with a giant boomerang looming over him dangerously he could even handle, but a calm Sango… now that was something to worry about.

"Sango, my love, you don't honestly think that that magazine is _mine_, do you?" Sango narrowed her eyes wickedly. "Inuyasha let me borrow it for a bit of light reading!"

"First its art, now its light reading. Your excuses are becoming more and more pathetic under the spotlight, Miroku." She said in the same whispering, dulcet tones as before. He gulped again.

Within seconds slightly high pitched yells echoed throughout the halls of the dojo. "PLEASE! I SWEAR! I ONLY HAVE IT FOR THE ARTICLES! SPAAAAAARE MEEEE!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x******

"And then she looks at me and she says, she says 'I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee! Won't my mommy be so proud of me! I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee – uh oh! – it stung me!'" Kagome nearly fell over with laughter and Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes.

The two of them stumbled into the dojo and up the stairs while singing the song Kagome learned as a child.

"I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee, won't my mommy be so proud of me! I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee – uh oh! – I made a mess!" They sang in unison. They walked through the halls, arms linked, singing at the top of their lungs, banging into walls when one of them tripped. They were acting as if they were drunken teenagers coming home from a wild party. "I'm lickin' up my baby bumble bee! Won't my mommy be so proud of me! I'm lickin' up my baby bumble bee – uh oh! – I feel nauseous!"

They roared with laughter at the end of the line and literally fell into Inuyasha's bedroom with a crash. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up from the ground, took her arms and began dancing while she continued to laugh and sing. "I'm pukin' up my baby bumble bee! Won't my mommy be so proud of me!  I'm pukin' up my baby bumble bee – uh oh! – the toilet is overflowing!"

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he tripped over a chair. He grabbed Kagome, who squealed, just before going down and landing on the floor. They stayed on his floor laughing hard until the both of them were wheezing and gasping for air.

Inuyasha was first to notice their compromising situation as he was the one that was half on and half off of Kagome. The seriousness of the situation sank in and for the umpteenth time that day he felt heat travel to his loins; he moved slightly uncomfortable, all too aware of the location of the growing bulge inside his pants on Kagome's body. He raised that area off of her so she wouldn't feel it. _What can I say? I'm one fucking horny sonofabitch._

When Kagome finally noticed how they had landed all laughter and mirth had dissipated. Her eyes grew wide, but surprisingly she felt no fear. Inuyasha was looking down at her with the same serious expression he had had earlier, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body through his damp clothes.

He closed his eyes and made a move to get up, a slight frown [or of pain?] on his face. Kagome felt a loss and rejection the moment he began to rise, and knew then she didn't want him to leave just yet. _I have to know_! So she wrapped her arms around his neck and prevented him from moving.

Then he smiled, and leaned in slowly, tantalizingly slowly until they were but a breath away, then he hesitated.  Kagome growled slightly and closed the gap between them, reassuring him that's what she wanted.

It was as sweet as she remembered… no, it was much sweeter. 

His firm lips brushed against hers a few times. He tried as hard as he could not to ravish her, not to take her then and there. He was more than ready, and that scared him. He sensed her nervousness and seriously considered backing off, moving away, saving her from the pain that he would leave her with once he left her for a new piece of fresh ass. Because that's all it ever was to him, just sex. It was always just sex; every girl that he had ever dated was just for sex. He could never become close to another girl. Not after the last time anyway. _And that's all it is this time. Just sex. Just a good fuck. Kami, I really hope that's all it is._

But he didn't back away like he should have. Because at the exact moment these thoughts were going through his head she decided to bite his lip lightly. He groaned and lost all patience with himself as he ravished her mouth, begging for entrance, and then exploring it with his tongue.

He broke away and breathed heavily in her ear before nibbling Kagome's earlobe with his canines. He felt her shudder, then squirm beneath him, a new spicy scent filling his nostrils. He breathed it in deeply and continued the exploration of her neck, leaving hot, wet trails with his tongue, while firmly planting one hand on her hip and the other one on the side of her body between her arm and her chest. He dared not touch anything else.

Kagome gasped sharply at the wondrous new feeling of ecstasy. She was being consumed by this powerful new feeling, this white hot desire that seemed to course through her veins like a drug. A drug to which would become her addiction.

Kagome squirmed again from the rising heat between her legs and then let her hands roam around his back, memorizing every muscle, and loving how they moved beneath her fingers.

And then she moaned, loudly, as he gently cupped a breast through the fabric of her wet shirt, while searching for her mouth to drown out the moan escaping from it. She kissed him again and still the heat between her legs rose, and… what was that that just brushed against her inner thigh?

She arched beneath his touch as a hand began to slide under her shirt, over her stomach, and under her bra. He rubbed the taut nub in circles, enjoying the way it hardened beneath his fingers. She bit back a moan and continued to squirm before finally bending one of her legs between his and accidentally brushing against something large, and something hard. He groaned and started planting more kisses on her neck before descending to her neck line.

Kagome felt the pressure in her pelvic region increase as he lightly pushed his erection against her wetness, a low rumble beginning deep within the cavity of his chest.

Kagome was panting now. And as all rational thought became fuzzy, and her vision blurry she realized that this was the turning point in her life and in her relationship with Inuyasha. And she was afraid that if she didn't stop this now, there would be no turning back in another minute or two.

"Inu-Inuyasha, onegai. Stop, onegai! I can't!" She whimpered beneath his touch, her breast falling victim to his hand, his hot mouth descending lower and lower to the valley between her breasts. She whimpered again and he stopped abruptly before looking at her from beneath half-lidded, glazy eyes.

She watched as they slowly came into focus, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She felt his weight lift from on top of her as he rolled over onto the floor next to her, grunting in frustration. Sheepishly she kneeled, leaned over him and pecked him on the lips before standing up and walking to the door, all too aware of her own evident arousal, and his.

She paused at the doorway, turned to look at him, and quietly whispered, "Thank you," and the left.

Once out of earshot Inuyasha growled in frustration. _Angel, you will be the end of me. Kami, a month without fucking was so worth it though._

**Author's Notes (again)**: Holy crap! That lime was so hard to write!  I don't even know why! I spent nearly an hour on two paragraphs! UGH!

Lol: sigh Did you know that you're a hypocrite? I quote, "dis story iz gettin crappier! there were more details in da first three chaps. u just lost urself a fan grl. hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" If you don't like the story then why do you keep coming back to read the new chapters? And you say there were more details in the first three chapters. Did you know that quantity does not equal quality? Apparently you didn't because the last two chapters have received more reviews than all the others. And, by chance have you ever read any of Charles Dickens' works? Probably not since you have the grammar of a two year old, you wouldn't understand it. Anyway, I could write like Charles Dickens and include paragraphs and paragraphs and paragraphs of details about a clock ticking, but then that would be boring. Personally, I love Charles Dickens but I HATE how there are so many details. So I try to make as few details as possible without losing too much in the plot and structure of my story. That is how I write. It is my style.  Just like adding a ton of details is part of Charles Dickens' style. We all have our own style of writing. No one has a right to criticize someone for _how_ he/she writes. Now, I could go on and on and on about how _terrible_ a flame this is, but that would be boring and, personally, it isn't worth my time. Flame again when you're more worthy. I give this flame a 2.5/10, which is more than generous. Oh, and by the way… do I really _care_ if I lost a "fan grl"? Not really. I write for the pleasure of writing, not to please others. That's an added bonus. Ciao.

kheylala709: Don't worry, you'll get fluff between them. You must be patient. It's not like Kagome can be nearly raped one night, be traumatized for the next 24 hours, then hump the nearest, hottest hanyou in sight grin These things take time.

darkeneddreams07: lol, why don't you have an account!? Go sign up, silly! :P You want a lemon for the monkey person? … I'm not sure if I can do that ; But I can do a lemon for Miroku and Sango, and later on I can do one for Inuyasha and Kagome… sound good? And I _can't_ kill Kikyou… yet. She's got an important role, however evil and vile and sickening and mean and ewwy (lol) it may be!!!!

Psycho-Sk8er-Girl: Awe, thank you! I'm honored! blush Don't worry, Kikyou will ALWAYS be a bitch in ALL of my stories… and Inuyasha WILL beat up Kagome's dad. That's a given. nods twice Hell yeah!

Natsukiko : HA HA!  Sorry!!  I apologize! But sometimes a cliffy is the best way to go! It makes you wanna come back for more, ne?

shippouchan17: Will he take Kikyou over Kag? NEVER!  BUT… you will have to wait and see what happens….

live the rainbow: Lol, I'm scared.  I'm going to be hunted down like prey by a person who's login name is LIVE THE RAINBOW!? Lol, that is kinda creepy. :P :P :P :P :P

drake220: Over-the-top is exactly what I wanted Kikyou to be. I **despise** Kikyou with every fiber of my being. And no, there will not be a love triangle… well, not _willingly_. hint hint cough cough Major sneezeforeshadowingsneeze :P

Divine-Red-Crayon: rofl! Your review sent me into hysterics! Yes, I do believe we would get along just nicely evil glint in eye You never heard of macking before? Hm, shrugs must be a New Jersey thing….

gatogirl1: No, she wouldn't want Kagome to be raped. That is not in Kikyou's true nature (no matter how shallow I made her in this story). Yes she is working for Kagome's dad. And you will just have to find out whether or not she knows about Kagome and her father's "intimate" history.

Shae: No Kikyou will not steal Inuyasha. That will NEVER happen in one of my stories. And I will always update. I will always finish my stories unless I absolutely loath it and cannot write it anymore. This story will be finished, and once school ends for me and I graduate high school (June 24th! WOO!) then I will have more time to write and chapters will come out sooner!

RED HAT: ACK! How can you even SAY that!? cringes convulses falls over dies Never, ever, mention Kagome and Fluffy together!  Not to me! cries hysterically I'm an Inuyasha and Kagome fan ALL THE FREAKIN' WAY!  cries TO say that to me is a crime! I sentence you to twenty years of writing Inuyasha and Kagome lemons! And I sentence you to another twenty years of writing Naraku and FLUFFY lemons!  cringes Now _that_ is something to cringe about.

Slvrstarlight: …………… Chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips? Pretty please? Then I'll add more to the other story!

foxylilraven : Shippou won't be in this story. sigh As much as I love Shippou he just won't fit in a story made for adults. It's too angsty, perverted, and soon-to-be-lemony. A little kitsune can't really fit in. He would just be a nuisance.

Sumechick15: Don't worry. I didn't think it was pronounced Some. I actually pronounced it as Soo-meh…close enough. :P

Inuyasha's Kagome: Well, I'm not entirely sure if Kagome is a virgin or not. Never really thought about it. Her dad never raped her. So that's that. BUT, who's to say she never had a serious relationship? In all the other stories she's very innocent, naïve, et cetera, but the way I've depicted her makes her out to be the exact opposite… only, she's not perverted like Inuyasha. So, hmm… I guess I'll have to think about it. That changes everything. It truly affects (effects? I can never remember which) the lemon I'm planning to write.  As for the drugs.  Drugs will not have a huge role in this story, more of a minor role… you'll either have learned about it this chapter (since I'm writing responses to reviews before the actual chapter) or next chapter.


	7. The Hanyou Protection Act

**Author's Notes**: I am on my new laptop and I am having so much fun! So, if there are many typos then I apologize, I have to get used to my keyboard. Yay!  Now, I'm going to answer some general questions about the plot, lemons, et cetera. At the end of the chapter are the usual replies to reviews.

I hate to say it, but the story is becoming more and more angsty now that I'm really getting into the plot. You will all be learning a lot more about Kagome and Inuyasha's history (their individual life history). I also hate to say it, but as most of you have noticed the jokes (perverted and non) have been appearing less and less with each new chapter.  Rest assured that this is all part of the plot.

In the beginning, Inuyasha was just a horny hanyou who didn't give a damn. Now that this new girl is around he's entering her life of depression, drugs, and of course, sex.  As he gets to know her better and better he realizes how much he cares for her (blah blah blah) and wants to help her in any way possible.  At this point of the story (this chapter, I mean) he is just beginning to realize how much he does care for her. So there is still a ways left before I get to any real romance or lemon between them, and I'm predicting 10-15 more chapters before the story ends.  If you are all dying to read a lemon then I can add one of Sango and Miroku, but you all have to let me know whether or not you want one in now or just wait for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: Do you think it's possible for me to give Rumiko Takahashi amnesia? I mean, if she cannot remember she created Inu Yasha then who's to say _I_ didn't?

**Sex and Drugs**

**Chapter 7: The Hanyou Protection Act**

The phone on the opposite end began to ring. One time… two times…. She would wait for the fourth ring and then hang up.  She would dial again, just so he knew that it was her and not someone else.  This line was a closed line, a private line for two people only. It was a line she would use for no more than five minutes before hanging up, just in case someone was listening in and trying to locate them.

The sky was a dull grey that day, the promise for rain showers was imminent.  The sheer draperies blew in accordance with the wind, the cool breeze brushing against Kikyo's calf.  She took no notice of this, however, and when yelling echoed from downstairs and into her room all she did was close her door.  She had more pressing matters to attend to.

Kikyo waited patiently for him to pick up the cellular phone. In a few moments time she would receive new orders since the situation was worse than he had originally suspected, and, truth be told, she was a little wary at she was about to do.  There was no doubt in her mind which was the right path, but if she were to suspect…? _Not likely, she has the brains of a hippo._

"Password." It was a word spoken without emotion, it was rough and abrupt. It took Kikyo by surprise.

"Is a password truly necessary, father?" She asked exasperated.  She studied her painted acrylic nails and noticed a chip in the paint on her pinky. _I have to call Ilene to get that fixed later on_.

"Password." The rough voice spoke again, this time with a bit more emphasis.  Kikyo sighed and gave up, it was no use challenging his authority, especially since there was only four minutes left in which they could openly talk.

"Burrito. Now, I have some new information for you that could potentially put a damper on our plan." Kikyo paused for a moment to allow a singing Miroku (who was terribly off key) to pass the room and head downstairs. Once the cost was clear she swallowed then continued.  "She obviously suspects _something_ or another and apparently our sisterly bond," She spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word, "apparently means nothing to her."

"That's nothing new. Continue." He demanded.  His commanding voice sent shivers down Kikyo's spine. The truth was she never truly cared for her father. He was cold and insensitive all the time and there was a certain maliciousness about him that Kikyo particularly disliked. But he was still her father, and she did as she was told.

"And she seems to have acquired a few… bodyguards, so to speak." She waited for this to sink in.  He made an odd noise but said nothing.  "One of these…bodyguards…happens to be a hanyou. And despite being a filthy halfbreed he seems quite capable of ripping a few heads off." She smiled despite herself. "And Kagome seems _most_ reluctant to come back home, or even leave the hanyou's sight. And he, in return, also seems quite reluctant to let her leave his sight. They seem quite fond of each other."

Somewhere in the room a fly buzzed noisily. Kikyo grimaced, as she always did, when she spotted the little bug landing on her designer clothing. _Filthy little fly. Probably relieving itself on my favorite dress as I speak_.  Her attention was brought back to the matter at hand when her father cleared his throat agitatedly.

"Terribly sorry, father dearest." She apologized quickly.  "Will you please repeat what you said?"

"Need I remind you that we have less than a minute?" Kikyo said nothing in response, another silent apology, "She must leave willingly.  I do not care _how_ you get her to want to leave, but you must do so immediately! Set the two against each other! And the others? Make them despise her! I reiterate: I do not care how you get her to want to leave, but do so immediately!" He roared.

Kikyo pulled the receiver away from her ear, a click then a dial tone was heard on the other line.  She gulped nervously then sighed in defeat.  The chipped red paint on her pinky nail stuck out like a sore thumb against her khaki pants. _I really must call Ilene to fix that_, she thought forgetting all woes and worries that had invaded her mind a few minutes prior.

…………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing again, something that Miroku had grown accustomed to.  And thankfully they despised each other the moment they met.  Oh, what a disaster it would have been if Kagome was any ordinary girl.  Miroku was able to imagine it perfectly.

If Kagome was an ordinary girl she would have fallen at Inuyasha's feet, begging for his affections.  He would readily give them to her, of course, promising nothing more than the pleasure and pains that accompanied all relationships.  He would show her the time of her life, shower her with flowers, chocolates, promises that he intended to break. And, being just as perverted and lecherous as he was himself, he would bed her all night long, and in the morning he would leave her without saying a word.

Miroku sighed, in a way he admired Inuyasha's ability to charm women and then get them into bed with him.  It was an amazing talent that he had always been jealous of. So once again he found himself very thankful that Kagome was not an ordinary girl. She would never have fallen for him.

 Miroku heard Sango sigh next to him and they continued to watch the two in front of them argue like siblings.

_For some odd reason_, Miroku began to wonder, _Inuyasha__ and Kagome are being much cooler to each other than usual.  I wonder why?_

"Ne, Miroku," Sango nudged him with her elbow.  She leaned in and whispered in his ear, currents of electricity flowed throughout his body.  He only just then realized how beautiful the sky was that day, a most aesthetically pleasing shade of grey. "Aren't they being a little…er…meaner than usual?"  Miroku nodded in agreement then continued to watch Inuyasha make wise-ass remarks about Kagome.

Kagome puffed up as usual and continued to retort with the ease of an experienced arguer.  But then….

"You're nothing but a fucking whore who manipulates every fucking guy she comes across!" Inuyasha spat out venomously.  It came out a lot more hurtful than he had intended.

"Oh, so now I'm a _whore_? Five minutes ago I was a prude, and now I'm a whore! A freaking manipulative **whore**! How the hell do I manage that!?" Kagome screamed out, thoroughly enraged and hurt.

"Last night! Last night you showed your fucking true colors!"

"Last night was a mistake, baka!" She screamed out.  The pair of chopsticks Miroku was holding snapped into four pieces, his eyes bulged out of their sockets, "I should never have let my guard down in front of such an egotistical, arrogant, pretentious, pompous, conceited BASTARD!"

"You came on to me, like the little devious slut you are, flaunting your body in that skin tight white shirt of yours-" He continued as if Kagome had said nothing.  In the background Miroku's face contorted in rage, his fists shaking madly… clenching and unclenching, twisting and grasping as if Inuyasha's neck was slowly being squeezed.

"You lying, cheating jerk-off!" Kagome stomped her foot on the wood floor so hard the glass on the table next to them shook. "If you didn't notice I was the one who told you to stop!" Miroku made an odd squeaking noise. "But no! You're too busy jacking off to realize that it was YOU who felt ME up, not the other way around!" Miroku shot up out of his seat getting ready to pummel Inuyasha. "So if that makes ME the slut then I'm guilty as charged!"

Inuyasha's brain seemed to be on overload. He opened his mouth to yell back at her, closed it without saying anything, then opened it again, and closed it once more.  He growled viciously and stomped out of the dining area raging and mumbling to himself, very well aware that the rest of them could hear. A few seconds later he heard Kagome pounding up the stairs.

Once alone his ears drooped immediately.  He hadn't meant for it to go that far, and he definitely didn't mean most of the things he had said. He was just so angry, and after last night he didn't know how to act around her!

Inuyasha groaned in despair as he trudged further into the forest.  He was only just learning to live with the lust she incited every time she was near, and he was just beginning to understand these new feelings. Every one of them scared him like nothing else. It was all too complex. Too emotional. Too… close. He needed out.

_And now angel has gone and confused me all over again. I hate women. There needs to be a book about women's minds, just so guys like me can understand them_.

Inuyasha groaned again and continued down the path.  It was darker than usual, no light escaped the canopy of trees.  And, for some strange reason, it was a bit quieter. There weren't too many birds singing, and even the chipmunks and squirrels were no longer ferreting around, hiding their nuts in the ground.

Inuyasha walked for what seemed like forever, thinking about nothing, feeling nothing but anger, fear… every dark feeling he possessed was beginning to resurface.

There was just way too many emotions involved when it came to Kagome.  One minute he was angry, the next minute he was horny, the next minute he was happy, the next minute he was sad.

"DAMN YOU, ANGEL!" Inuyasha roared suddenly, a flock of birds overhead flew away in fright. Tiny droplets of blood dripped down his wrist from where his claws dug into his palm.  He growled and sought relief from the overwhelming anger and guilt. He punched the nearest tree over and over again until it groaned, cracked, and finally gave way, falling to the ground and hitting it with a sickening crunch.

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground next to the broken tree, placed his face in his blood stained hands and tried to relax.

To put it blunt, it wasn't working.

He let out another feral yell that seemed to shake the entire forest. A nearby chipmunk scurried away in fright.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with me?!" He cried out in despair.

"Would you like the abridged version?" Someone to the right of him said softly.  Inuyasha whipped his head around and glared at Kikyo in distaste. Her grin spread from ear to ear.

"Leave me alone, bitch. Go back to hell." The snarl escaped his mouth before he even thought it.

"My, my, my, aren't we testy and a bit rude? My sorry excuse of a sister never did have good taste in guys.  Though, I do admit you are quite the looker."

"Spare me. I'm feeling nauseous." He replied while pretending to gag.

Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have to sit here and listen to your insults. I was merely the messenger after all." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Messenger? Who would be _stupid_ enough to send you as a messenger? You can't even stand right! Those pumps are not for hiking, sweetie."

"Kagome was desperate, _darling_." She replied sarcastically, turning only half way around just to let him see her smirk.  "Actually, she didn't send me. I sort of… overheard."

Inuyasha snorted. "Overheard my ass.  If anything, you were eavesdropping."

"Well pardon me, you filthy little hanyou." Inuyasha growled menacingly. "Maybe I won't tell you what your girlfriend said about you. I just thought you should know." 

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" He said defensively, a little red in the face. _She's just a piece of fine ass I wanna slam over and over again. I think._   There was a pregnant pause.

Kikyo grinned once more.  "Of course not." 

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, wishing her ill while he plotted disembowelment. "What did she say about me?"

"Say please."

"Please." He snarled through clenched teeth. _This bitch is really getting on my nerves._

"Well, I couldn't be sure of what she said exactly. But I understood the gist of it. She despises you, you half-blood ingrate. She called you a liar, a cheat, she called you the worthless scum on the bottom of her shoe."

"You lie!" He said automatically, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. Yet, there was this feeling, a feeling that wouldn't go away, that she might have been telling the truth. After all, he did break the promise he made to himself. He touched her, kissed her, and broke her trust by throwing it in her face. He called her a slut, a prostitute, and a whore.

"Believe what you will, Inu."

"Don't call me that."  He said fiercely.  She smiled triumphantly.

"I'll leave you to ponder what I said. But before I go, I have one last thing to say to you." There was a pregnant pause. "She's right. You are worthless. All hanyou and the filth that created them are worthless. You were born alone, you will die alone. You were cursed to live this life alone. You are the hair that clogs drains, the lice that infest and feed off of others, a parasite. A worthless, annoying, interfering, piece of filth not worth noticing. If it weren't for the Hanyou Protection Act you'd all be dead. You should be hunted and shot, exterminated, along with all the others."

With that said, she walked away leaving an even more depressed hanyou in her wake. He stared after her, contemplating what she said. _It's true_. He thought ruefully.  He's been told that all his life, even by the people he thought were decent. Everyone hated the little half-breed. Everyone.

He shouldn't believe her. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but feel as if she were right.

Everyone around him seemed to be in some kind of pain because of him.  He sought relief from his loneliness by taking in a multitude of scantily clad women and bedding them. But he never got involved with any of them.

He was never truly accepted by anyone other than Miroku, and now Sango. And he thought Kagome… Kami, he hoped Kagome would rescue him from his life of solitude along with Miroku and Sango. But he guessed wrong, he supposed.

Inuyasha started to wander around the forest aimlessly, just thinking.  He didn't know where he was walking. He didn't know how he was going to get back, or if he should even go back.  _Are Miroku and Sango only _pretending _to like me for who I am? Or are they as shallow and callous as that bitch Kikyo?_

_The Hanyou Protection Act. That's when most of my torment ended, and when another sort of torment began. It was as a result of my mother's death that brought around that act.  But she had to die like so many others before the government realized that something needed to be done._

It was a freezing December night, the wind was silent and the streets were bare. Seven year old Inuyasha grasped his mother's hand tightly, frightened by the dark shadows that seemed to be around every corner. 

He was determined to protect his mother at all costs from the big bad meanies that wanted to hurt her and her son.  He looked up questioningly to his mother's face and saw a lonely tear trickle down the curve of her cheek. He pouted and silently cursed the bad guys that made his mommy cry.

The cashier at the grocery store had called his mother a traitor and wished her and Inuyasha dead.  Then everyone in the line snickered, some even yelled out obscenities as they left. But that was just an everyday occurrence. What really bothered poor tinny Inu's mind was the way some wolf demon took his mommy's purse and groceries so they had no way to get home and nothing to eat.

Inuyasha's mother gave his small clawed hand a reassuring squeeze. "We're almost home, honey. Don't you worry, okay? Soon we'll be home and safe."

"What will we have for dinner, mommy? It's so dark out and my tummy is going 'grrrrrrumble'!" He asked quietly.

She choked back a sob and replied, "I'm sorry darling. There will be no dinner tonight. It was taken from us," She paused and continued even more softly. "Like everything else."

"What have we done wrong mommy? Are we bad?  Why is everything taken away from us?"

"We have done nothing wrong, sweetie. Some people are just uncaring, and they don't understand us. But someday, darling, someday that will change. You'll see, someday our misery will be all gone!"

A voice snickered from a dark shadow to their right. "Right you are, love. Right you are." Four more of his cronies appeared from the shadow. Some were human, others were youkai. The humans carried weapons like pipes, the youkai cracked their knuckles and flexed their powerful muscles threateningly.

They surrounded the mother and child, leaving no exit and no hope of escape.  Inuyasha growled lightly, but the men all laughed at his high pitched feeble growl. Some even mocked him.

"_Run_, Inuyasha." His mother whispered to him urgently. "_Run and hide!_ Go to the police!"

The voice from earlier cackled.  "There ain't no where to run, love. There ain't no where to hide, neither. We's gonna do you both in good, 'till nothin' is left, see?"

"Please, angel! Please run! Try and escape! Angel, please!" She knelt down and shook his shoulders roughly, pleading and crying, terror glistening is every tear, in every scared breath she took in.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave you! I can protect you!" Tinny Inuyasha cried out.  The malicious voice laughed again.

"Don't you worry none, half-breed. You won't be leavin your momma. You both gonna die together. I'm not all _that_ bad."  His cronies laughed at his joke while closing in, making barely a gap between them.

"You will never leave me, my darling Inuyasha! As long as you remember and love me there is no way you will ever leave me! And I will never leave you!" She shook him again.  Finally, he nodded in agreement and a small smile of relief flashed across her face before she stood up and faced her attackers once more.

"You gots any last requests, bitch?"

"Please, let my son go unscathed. I beg of you!"

"Request denied." He grinned.

Then it all happened in a blur of silver and red.  Inuyasha, being much faster than even some of the youkai there, clawed at the nearest human and ran as fast as he could down the street, his mother's voice echoing in his sensitive triangular ears, "I LOVE YOU! GOOD-BYE MY LITTLE ANGEL!"

He ran faster and faster and faster down the street trying to block out the continuing shouts and screams of pain, the loud clank of pipe on concrete or pipe on bone, the sinister laugh.  Soon the youkai chasing him faded in the distance, his thundering footsteps only a traumatic memory.

It took little Inuyasha all night to find a policeman. And they forced him to wait until morning before searching for his mother.  They found the battered body easily.  It was hung up on display on the side of a brick building, a warning below the body. It was written in her own blood, "Vile half-breeds, you have been warned."

The criminals were never captured, but thankfully someone took pity on Inuyasha and not too long after that the Hanyou Protection Act was set into place. It protected hanyou, and all those directly associated with hanyou, from all sorts of discrimination.

Inuyasha's torment slowly died away over the years due to that act, but the knowledge that it took his own mother's death to make people realize what was truly going on tormented him to no end. It still did.

Inuyasha coughed and woke from his reverie, only just realizing he was standing at the foot of the attic stairs in his temporary home looking up wistfully.  He shook his head to clear it of his depressing thoughts and almost, almost, walked up the stairs and into Kagome's new bedroom.

He smiled slightly remembering the way she pleaded with Sango to kick Kikyo out. But Kikyo was a paying guest and she needed the money. She allowed Kagome to clean out the attic-type-loft area and use that while Kikyo was staying.

_The lights are out, though_, he noticed. There weren't any lights on up there and he wasn't just about to barge in there and – _and what? _Apologize? Grovel? Beg forgiveness?

_For what!?_ He snarled inwardly.  He knew he was wrong to call her a slut and all that, but she should never have called him a worthless half-breed! _Did she call me that_? He wasn't sure.

The way back to his bedroom seemed to take no time at all. He opened his door and stared inside for a moment, not really believing what he saw.

"Kagome?"

Said girl looked at the hanyou with puffy eyes as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.  He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched and backed away nervously.  His gaze dropped to the floor guiltily. _She was doing so much better, too. She wasn't flinching anymore when people touched her… and now look what I've done! She's gone back to the way she was before._

"Gomen, Inuyasha." She whispered quietly.  "I shouldn't have come into your room, but I was worried.  You didn't come back for lunch or dinner, something that never happens."  She, too, looked away.

"I know what you're thinking Kagome."

"Do you now?" She said angrily.

"Hai, and you're wrong." He replied, still not daring to look her in the eye. "You think it's your fault. You think you did something wrong. You think you are the slut." Guilty silence greeted his proclamation. "But you're wrong. It isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. And you aren't a slut."

Inuyasha shuffled his feet on the floor, while ignoring the snap and crackle of the fire in the fireplace.

He continued speaking after a moment's pause. "Maybe what happened – what we did – was an accident." He raised his head and looked at her and waited for a reaction. She nodded her head, but said nothing.  He couldn't read the expression that crossed her features.  Was it agreement? Was it sorrow? Was it disappointment? What was it?

"Arigatou,  I needed to hear that, Inuyasha."  Inuyasha remained still as she walked pass him and through the doorway towards her room.

Though he felt as if he had apologized, indirectly anyway, he still felt confused. _Had she said all that about me? Was Kikyo lying? That bitch is the type of person that would do that. But she's also the type of person that would love to gloat and tell someone something like that. I don't know what to think anymore. Kagome…. What do you really think of me?_

…………………………………………………………………

Since I will not be adding Inuyasha/Kagome lemon(s) any time soon I've had a few requests for Miroku/Sango lime or lemon. How many people actually want this in the story?  If I get enough people saying they want Miroku/Sango lemon or lime then I will do it. But that's only if I get enough people.  The majority, at least. Please respond by reviewing!

**If you are confused as to _why_ I wrote that dream sequence in the last chapter here is the explanation:**

**New Fan: Inuyasha has an intimacy complex, so-to-speak.  He's never been accepted for who and what he is and therefore has been lonely all his life, especially since his mother was murdered when he was so young.  He's replaced serious relationships and intimacy with prostitutes and whores to satisfy his lust. For him to dream of something as serious as a family and a lifetime partner (Kagome) is a nightmare. He's afraid of being close to someone. And unfortunately for him, he's becoming closer and closer to Kagome.**

CookieChris: Of course there will be more.  I've already stated in previous chapters that I always continue and finish my stories unless I absolutely loath them. And I can tell you right now that I do not loath this story.

Kagome's Twin: If enough people respond then I will add Sango and Miroku lime or lemon. Depends on which is more popular, or if the idea is even popular at all.  If you want it then review and say so! Yes, Inuyasha's attitude towards Kagome is slowly changing. You can already see that he isn't saying something perverted towards her every time he opens his mouth, right? And you can see that his thought processes is different from the beginning of the story, right? Well, there ya go. He's slowly changing. Give it a few chappies and he'll realize that he truly cares.  No, Kagome has done nothing other than crystal meth. Yes, Kikyo will be working her way "under his skin".

sweet little country girl: Lol, thank you very much. And trust me, there are grammar mistakes. If I bothered to edit this story at all then there wouldn't be. Lol, evil space cows? Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!  Sure! Let the evil space cows kill Kikyo!  This shall prove to be fun!!!

Rhaminika: Well, she hasn't exactly fallen for him… yet.  She's all very confused.  Being cooped up in her room, with only her perverted father as male company has done a number on her brain.  Kagome, at this point of time, is very confused as to what to think.  She wants to trust Inuyasha, and she desires a normal relationship with a guy, yet she is still unable to have one.  Because of trusting issues, the only male she truly trusts is Miroku, but progressively she's beginning to trust Inuyasha as well.  Is that unclear in the story? Should I make it clearer in the next chapter or something?

Zan: When am I going to finish this story? Sorry to say, not any time soon.  I will finish this story, without a doubt I will finish it.  But this plot is complicated and it's a touchy subject so it has to be handled carefully.  I cannot rush this story or it will turn out like crap.  I also have to be in the mood to write which is the reason why chapters take a while to come out.  I'm estimating another 10-15 chapters before this story is complete.

Queen of Anime: ;;  No more caffeine for you!  You don't have to review for every chapter. I'm honored that you would do so, though!

daydreamer50: No, Inuyasha has never had a serious relationship.  They have all been one night stand type of things.  And, what do you mean by "love the way yu described kikyo! tho it was still seemed a lil...blah..."?  I'm not sure what you mean.  Was it boring?

Sammy -.-zzz: I am out of High School forever! WEEE!  does little dance But now I've got college this fall, and I plan on Graduate school as well. sigh C'est la vie!

Lazydoll06: KIKYO!? THE SUPERIOR!? How dare you say that!  I should have you whipped! Lol, I'm only joking.  She's my least favorite character.  I dislike her even more than Naraku!!!!

live the rainbow: shudders involuntarily  I don't doubt your hunting powers! But beware!!  I'm got…er…a mean right hook? Lol. I know JUDO!!! Come and get some!

Ryoko3600: Kagome captured by Kikyo? Nope, not in this story. Sorry. I would have Kagome kick Kikyo's ass before that happens. Heh.

Kaye: Inuyasha has never had a serious relationship.  What he's referring to is his relationship with his mother. He loved her more than anything. She was taken away from him as a young hanyou and since then he has sworn never to get close to another woman. Probably because everyone around him seems to get hurt, just like in the manga and anime. And ding ding ding! You guessed correctly! His worst fear is commitment. Lol, I don't think those last verses in the bumble bee song is there either, but that's how I learned it.

drake220: ROFL! OMG! I am dying of laughter here! Thank you so much!  Reading your review made my freaking day!

FoxylilRaven: I honestly can't see how I could possibly add Shippou. But I'll try, okay? I just really don't think it would work with him in there. shrugs  Kirara? As much as I love her, she won't be in here either.  What would she do? Meow?

anubaka: To be honest, I don't know how bad meth really is. I've never done it, I've only heard stories. But I know it's bad. And since my mom was looking over my shoulder at the time I couldn't exactly look it up on the internet.  She would probably have thought I was doing it or something crazy like that. So I just took some general characteristics from other drugs.  But I agree, meth is disgusting.  It's really bad for you, just like other drugs.

Inuyasha's Kagome: Whoa… I definitely think you've been thinking too hard, lol.  But you're right on a LOT of things.  I can't believe someone would…analyze… this story like that. I'm actually flattered, and happy to know that people, such as your, understand what I'm writing. Sometimes I feel as if what I write doesn't make too much sense.  I have a tendency to say some things that people don't understand (lol…it's weird) so when I write I'm always double checking to make sure it works all right. "'Trust and Secrets'" To be honest, I never truly thought about the title that way.  But you're right, that's exactly what it is. It's all about trust and secrets. You have amazing insight. I'm in awe, seriously I am.

Sumechick15: lol, I have no trouble handling flames.  I used to have my own web site, I write and post it on the internet, and I review anime web sites.  I'm used to handling criticism, even in its harshest form, so any and every flame is absolutely no big deal for me. :)


	8. Loving advice from a loving sister

**AN:** I am so sorry, guys, for making you wait this long. I feel terrible! But before you all throw stones and pour hot wax all over me, allow me to explain! A few weeks ago I went in for surgery. I needed to have my wisdom teeth removed. Unfortunately, I was allergic to one, or more, of the three medications they gave me! So I was in pain, I was swollen to the point where I looked like a chipmunk, and I was vomiting all over. sigh Then, I moved into my dorm room at college. Since school started I've been unbelievably busy with papers and random outings to Cold Stone, so please don't hurt me! It wasn't completely my fault! I didn't procrastinate THAT much! Only a little… But now that I am in college you must all be patient, because I don't know what my workload will be like. Plus, I would like some time to myself to make some friends (I'm only a freshman. Ew) and have fun. Okay?

As for the Sango/Miroku lemon/lime. I've decided not to put one in. It is irrelevant, and I've already established their relationship together in previous chapters. Besides, this story is solely focused on Kagome and Inuyasha, as one kind reviewer nicely pointed out, so there is no real purpose or reason behind the Sango/Miroku lemon/lime. Gomen, peoples.

**Important**: Two of my top favorite stories were removed from for containing light citrus scenes. It seems as if is kicking into overdrive and is eradicating any and all stories that contain the slightest bit of sensuality. As such, I will be removing Game of Submission from and posting it on Also, this story has been posted on as well, the address will be given at the beginning of chapters that have adult content other than language. I will be posting all lemons and limes on and the "cleaner" version will be posted here, on I will let you all know which chapters these are, and I will post the link to the story on at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: Yet again I must humiliate my genius by proclaiming to the world that I do not, in fact, own Inu Yasha.

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 8: Loving Advice from a Loving Sister_

Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. It was too hot and too humid, and after a very vivid dream involving Kagome and her talented tongue he was so frustrated that he wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he overdosed on sleeping pills.

It wasn't just the dream and the heat and his now painful appendage that kept him awake, though. It seemed as if his mind was on overdrive, and every time he closed his eyes he couldn't help but think of things, think of people, think of her. When had she started invading his thoughts so often?

Inuyasha growled, sat up, and punched his pillow until feathers flew in every direction. When he laid back down his eyes refused to shut.

He knew he wasn't the only one awake, though. There was a thunderstorm raging outside, and if that one panic episode was any indication, Kagome would be wide awake. Inuyasha contemplated whether or not he should go up the attic stairs and start up a conversation.

What would he say though? 'Uh, hi Angel! How's it hanging?'

Inuyasha snorted. Even in his head it sounded terribly pathetic. Besides, he was a complete asshole to her earlier, and he highly doubted Kagome would greet him with open arms. _What possessed me to act like that? I acted a fool._

A particularly loud clap of thunder made him jump. Moments later lightening illuminated the room, then another crash.

_I've got to make it up to her somehow. I can't stand to see her sad or angry with me. _As soon as he thought this he became confused. When had he started caring if she hated him or not? Or whether she was sad?

So he started coming up with ideas and ways he could properly apologize to her without having to say 'sorry'. It was only his male pride that kept him from saying that word.

But since it was three in the morning and he hadn't eaten anything since 6 last night, all he could think of was food… and her of course.

_Mmm__, strawberries dipped in chocolate. No, Kagome dipped in chocolate. Yeah. No no no! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Er… bananas dipped in chocolate? SHIT! REALLY BAD THOUGHTS! Holy fuck! Wait… fuck…sex…man I miss that._

Inuyasha sighed and started a staring contest with Kirara, Sango's cat who somehow managed to get into his room. It didn't come as a shock when he lost. _I think I set a world record for the longest staring contest in the world. How pathetic have I become?_

Kagome continued invading his vulnerable mind for the next few hours as he slipped in and out of sleep. She was the last thing he thought of before drifting off to sleep, and she was the first thing he thought of when he woke. He still ached for her by the time he got up and showered for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Come in, Kagome dear; don't be rude by standing in the doorway. Honestly, you would think our deplorable mother brought you up, not our father. Oh well, he always said you were a hopeless case." Kikyo said carelessly as she tossed aside an expensive business suit ensemble on to the bed.

Seething with resentment Kagome walked into the room with her guard up. When she was summoned from her chores she knew her loving sister was up to no good. Kikyo never did interrupt when Kagome was doing physical labor, she would much rather sit back and watch with a strawberry daiquiri in hand.

Kikyo motioned Kagome to sit on the bed and continued to put more clothing in the dresser and closet without saying a word.

Kagome took a moment and surveyed her surroundings. The room had changed drastically since Kagome moved into the attic. Shopping bags littered the room, clothing and shoes were draped over chairs and on the coffee table to the right. A picture of their father was on the end table next to the bed in a pewter frame.

Disgusted by Kikyo's desire for material possessions Kagome spoke, "What do you want, Kikyo?"

Kikyo turned around, feigned an expression of hurt on her face and calmly walked over to the bed in her red stilettos. "You seem to be a bit fumbling in life, Kagome dear. Look at you, dressed in such trashy attire, socializing with a hanyou, and living in this rut in the middle of no where."

"Get to the point, Kikyo." Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits.

"My point? I'm a superb role model for the less fortunate, such as you. I called you in here so you could ask for pointers, advice, et cetera. We could start with your manners, Kagome. Does that sound good?"

Kagome just stared at her in disbelief.

"That's what I'm talking about, Kagome!" Kikyo continued, unabashed. "When someone asks you a question they expect a response!" Kagome watched as Kikyo started to pace back and forth in the room mumbling to herself. "My goodness Kagome, I do hope you don't act like this on a date with an upstanding gentleman."

"What?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he ditched you after five minutes. Stop gaping at me like that. Close your mouth, you'll start drooling again."

"I have never drooled before! Well… not since I was a baby anyway!" Kagome said outraged.

"My goodness, look at what that terrible hanyou has done to you! You've never talked back before. Dear me, I must take you home immediately!"

"Keep Inuyasha out of this! He has done nothing to me!" Kagome retorted, now standing with her hands in tight fists.

Kikyo tsked and shook her head sympathetically as if Kagome was about to cry instead of going on a homicidal rampage. "My dear, dear, _dear_ Kagome. You don't even realize how manipulative his kind is! He will drag you down with him, darling! Listen to your loving sister for once."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!?"

"Kagome, you're lost and confused, so think about it this way. That hanyou is the devil! I am god! You've just died but you're stuck in limbo someplace. You're searching for heaven but the devil is trying to lead you to hell. Do you understand? Let me help you! Let me bring you home, to heaven!"

Kagome stared at Kikyou blankly, not believing a word she had said. Her mouth gapped open then closed, then opened again… unable to say a word. Then finally, "Kikyou, are you on crack or something? What the hell have you been smoking?"

"That wasn't nice at all!"

"I don't give a shit if I'm being nice or a pain in your ass!" Kagome yelled.

"Now you listen to me, you little incompetent bitch!" Kikyou's kind demeanor dropped in a heartbeat.

Startled by the sudden change in attitude Kagome stumbled back as Kikyou poked her in the chest. "I have had it with you! You walk out on our father without a word and hide yourself from your family while he sits at home, worried out of his mind!"

"Kikyou! He nearly **_r-raped_** me! Now do you understand!?" Kagome stuttered back, trying to make Kikyou understand what she had gone through.

"Oh this is rich!" Kikyou let out a hearty laugh that echoed down the hall. "Have you become a pathological liar now, too?"

"Damn it, Kikyou! I've still got the bruises from when he beat me! Look!" Kagome rolled up her sleeve to show her the fading bruise. The skin was a sickly green and yellow color the size of a baseball on her upper arm.

"I've always known you to be a liar, Kagome, but to hurt yourself to convince yourself and others that our loving and caring father would even land a hand on you is unforgivable!"

"You've got to believe me, Kikyou! I didn't hurt myself! You know how he did this to me? He whacked me with a vodka bottle! I was lucky that it didn't break!"

Kikyou placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders and spoke to her softly.

"Kagome. Come home, right now. You don't belong here. You don't seem to understand that you are mentally unstable."

"Mentally unstable? _Mentally unstable!?_" Kagome yelled.

"Sweety, you're in denial! You may not see your mental illness, but I do! Why do you think I came all the way out here? I came to bring you home. Father and I can help. We're the good guys!"

"Bullshit, Kikyou. That's absolute bullshit. No father I know goes out of his way to beat his daughter and sexually abuse her."

"See? This is what I am talking about. That is all an illusion, Kagome. It's called Schizophrenia. I've been talking to a Psychologist, Kagome. He knows all about this!"

"I'm not listening to you, Kikyou. This is just another one of your cock and bullshit stories that you feed to me all the time."

"This is not just another story, Kagome! This is real! You must understand!" Kikyou almost seemed frantic at this point. She shook Kagome's shoulders slightly, while pleading. "Schizophrenia! A common symptom is hallucinations! You are just hallucinating these beatings and sexual assault! You are! You must understand this! We cannot help you unless you let us!"

"What? Schizophrenia? Me? Come on, Kikyou! Do I look like I have Schizophrenia!? Am I hearing voices? No! Do I have trouble talking or remembering? No! Do I display catatonic behavior!? No!"

"Kagome! Paranoia and believing nothing is wrong is part of Schizophrenia! Please! Let us help!"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"You don't understand!"

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!?" Kagome exclaimed, outraged.

"You need to understand this, Kagome! Please try to understand! You're in denial! You-" Kagome cut Kikyou off before she was able to finish her sentence.

"Answer me! Why should I trust you!?"

"You will never lead a normal life, Kagome! Not when you're as deluded as you are! You will get worse! You-"

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU, KIKYOU!? ANSWER ME!"

"You will never be able to make friends! You won't have a boyfriend! You won't ever experience the love and joy of marriage, intimacy, children, even something simple like a job!"

Inuyasha, hearing all the yelling from outside, made his way through the house and up the stairs. He stopped outside of Kikyou's bedroom and listened to the sisters' battle it out.

Things were just not adding up anymore. Now Kagome was Schizophrenic? He didn't buy it for a minute. She wasn't sick in the head; he knew that for a fact. She may be a little disturbed, and definitely paranoid, but she wasn't mentally ill. After a few more moments Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He had to get Kagome out of there. That crazy psycho bitch was playing with her head.

He knocked on the open door and immediately caught their attention. Kikyou's face, which was once so worried and scared, turned frightful in the instant she set eyes on him. Inuyasha nearly snorted in disdain. He loved bitches like her just as much as he loved watching neko youkai cough up hairballs.

"I think she's had enough mental abuse for one day, Kikyou. You need to leave her alone now."

"Thank Kami it's you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said while shrugging Kikyou's hands off her shoulders. She pounded her way out of the bedroom throwing Inuyasha a little smile of appreciation as she passed.

Now it was just the two of them.

"You stay away from her, Kikyou! I'm warning you! You make me think twice about hitting a woman." Inuyasha turned around in a huff and quickly exited the room, following Kagome's scent out of the house.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her, but by the time he did she was already at the edge of the woods.

He slowed to a walk, not realizing he had run from the house in search of her. He wanted to go over there, to comfort her, to protect her. He would have loved to kick the shit out of Kikyou for her.

But instead of walking over to her he just stood in place, watching her breathe in heavily, gulping air down as greedily and as quickly as a starving man with food in front of him.

He continued to watch her even after she acknowledged his presence but ignored him.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. I'm fine now, so you can go away. I'm still not talking to you."

"Don't be childish Kagome." Inuyasha said as he finally walked over to her just in time to see her roll her eyes and mumble under her breath. "You aren't Schizophrenic, Kagome."

"No shit, Sherlock! Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Kagome retorted, enraged. She let out a shaky breath as she turned her head away to avoid facing him.

"Awe, come on, Kagome! I'm s-," He stumbled at the last instant and cursed himself for it. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He cursed again as Kagome feigned a heart attack and fell on the ground, pretending to gasp for air. "I'm dying! I'm having a heart attack! Call an ambulance! Better yet, say it again to save me!"

"You conniving little…keh. Once was fucking enough." He said, crossing his arms. And here he was, worried for the wench.

Kagome stood up and stared him in the eye, "One 'I'm sorry' will never sew up the heart you ripped apart, Inuyasha." She stalked away, leaving Inuyasha to ponder her meaning.

"Oy! Kagome! You aren't gonna go off and cry, are ya?"

"Kikyou will never have the pleasure of seeing my tears, Inuyasha. Never."

Once again Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Do you forgive me?" Kagome look away at a bird sitting in a tree. The remaining brown and orange leaves fell from the trees and onto the ground in a lazy dance that seemed to be eternal.

"I don't know. Maybe." Kagome started walking again, this time Inuyasha was by her side. A cool breeze blew their hair around in a whispering silence. The storm the previous night blew away all the hot, humid air, and brought in a cold wind and cool temperatures. Fall was finally around them.

When their hands lightly brushed up against each other Kagome muttered a quick apology and jerked her hand away. Inuyasha could smell her embarrassment, and smiled.

She looked so beautiful, with the wind blowing her hair around. She looked so grown up and experienced in life. He had to stop and remind himself she was innocent and in some ways, still a child.

With that thought still fresh in his mind he smiled and gently took her hand in his own. Fresh waves of embarrassment flowed off of her, but she didn't pull away.

His smile grew wider and he gently nudged her with his side. She smiled and nudged him back playfully.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was tense. Kikyou happily chatted away as if nothing had happened earlier that day, but her knuckles were white from gripping her chopsticks too hard.

Miroku had noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha made up sometime during the day. He continued to grind his teeth all throughout the meal.

Sango's lips were continuously pursed and a tick appeared on her forehead. She was trying as hard as she could not to smack Miroku to get him to stop grinding his teeth.

Inuyasha ate nothing that night, but instead stared at Kikyou with a loathing so deep everyone was surprised she hadn't been brutally murdered yet.

And Kagome? She remained quiet the entire time, pretending nothing was wrong, but deep inside she was a mess.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew she wasn't mentally ill, and she wasn't going to even pretend to be ill to get her annoying sister to shut up. Something bothered her, however. Kikyou seemed completely convinced that Kagome had Schizophrenia. And what bothered her more was that she knew Kikyou wasn't just saying that as a ploy to get to back home.

Chewing her bottom lip had become a habit since she started living with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango. It was a nervous habit she did whenever she was deep in thought. It wasn't until she tasted her own salty blood that she realized she was chewing her lip.

After politely excusing herself from the table Kagome made her way up to the dusty attic where she planned on cleaning some more. As she stood in the doorway and looked around at all the dust and debris she knew she had found home. Not necessarily in the moldy attic she slept in, but with her three friends.

_Kikyou's__ wrong,_ Kagome concluded. _I have friends. And I can make more friends. I'm capable of living a normal life. I can taste victory and enjoy the finer pleasures in life now. I will live life to its fullest. I will make more friends. I will get a great job. And who knows… maybe someday I'll trust the male species and have a boyfriend._

Kagome let out a feeble laugh. _A boyfriend?__ Yeah right, Kagome. You'll never heal enough to allow another man into your life. You will never get married. You will never grow old with the man you love. You will never have children. You will die a virgin. Maybe I should become a nun? Kami, I don't want to die a virgin…._

"Angel?" The masculine whisper cut through her thoughts like a knife. "Hey."

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome picked up an old picture frame and wiped off the dust with a cloth. Cleaning kept her busy, busy enough to hide from her own thoughts.

"How're you doing? I mean, you sure did take off kinda fucking fast at dinner."

"Yeah, and you, Mr. Abyss for a stomach, didn't eat a thing during dinner." Kagome replied with a grin.

"Keh! I was preoccupied!" He said defensively as he walked into the room.

"I'm sure you were." She said sarcastically.

Inuyasha plopped in an arm chair and sneezed a few times as a whole bunch of dust went flying everywhere. He let out a string of colorful words that made Kagome giggle.

"You know, Angel," He started off cautiously, not sure of the right thing to say. "I'll always be here for you. If you ever need to, you know, do that talking thing." Kagome turned around just in time to see his face turn a bit pink around the nose and cheekbones.

"Arigato, Inuyasha. That means a lot to me, but I'm okay… really." Kagome replied, trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince him.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked at her sheepishly. "Kagome?"

"You know, you're using my real name more and more lately. You must be beginning to realize I'm not a sex object and that you can't have me."

"You'll give into my charms eventually, Angel, and I will sleep with you." He grinned.

"Well that was short lived." Kagome replied, knowing she shouldn't have said anything.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" He asked randomly.

"We walked forever today, Inuyasha! Aren't you tired?" He shook his head 'no' with his signature smirk on his face. Sighing, Kagome replied, "Ugh, fine… let me get a sweater or something."

Inuyasha nearly jumped for joy when she agreed, however reluctantly. He put his hand into his pocket and gripped a small object tightly… almost afraid it would disappear right in his hand. His other hand began to sweat and he asked himself what was he so afraid of? _Why am I so nervous_?

Kagome grabbed a long, oversized black sweater from a duffel bag she borrowed from Miroku. Throwing it on she followed Inuyasha down the two flights of stairs and snuck past Miroku and Sango in the living room then out the front door which closed with a slam.

Giggling like mad, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran into the woods once more that day. It had become a safe haven for them; somewhere they could go and not be disturbed. Just the two of them.

After walking a while Kagome began to notice familiar trees and rocks. Even in the dark she knew where they were headed, and she immediately felt her face flush at the memory. They were going to the glistening lake from a couple days ago.

"I've already told you I refuse to go skinny dipping with you, he he." She laughed nervously, trying to break the quiet that seemed to have seeped in since running from the house.

Inuyasha, she noted, had kept unusually quiet, even for his brooding self. He seemed to be staring off into space, not realizing where they were headed almost. When he didn't respond to her obvious attempts at a conversation she became quiet and let the soothing sounds of the night wash over her.

To her left there was a barn owl, hooting, looking for a midnight snack no doubt. She couldn't see the owl through the dark and the thickness of tree trunks and brush, but she could still hear its call.

The clouds shifted above her and soon the crescent moon above them lighted their way, and off in the distance the lake sparkled like a jewel. Kagome smiled, thinking that there were thousand of diamonds strewn across the lake, glistening under the light. She was a romantic after all.

_If Inuyasha were the romantic type then I would think he'd try to woo me tonight. Unfortunately_, Kagome paused to look at the grin on Inuyasha's face. _Unfortunately, he's just a pervert, not a romantic._ Kagome sighed despairingly as they reached the lake and walked to the edge of the dock.

They both sat down letting their legs dangle over the dock's edge and watched the wind blow across the surface of the water. Kagome gazed at the boulder and then at the cigarette butts and beer bottles she found the other day. Once more a wave of depression washed over her as she remembered her so called friends and her not so friendly interlude with Crystal Meth.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began to speak softly. "Did you know that there is a rare stone on Earth that is see-through and glitters like diamonds when under moonlight?"

"What?" She asked, baffled by his question. "No, no I didn't."

"Well there is. I don't know what the stone is called, actually. To be honest I don't know how rare it is. I've only ever seen one of them."

"You've seen one of these stones?" Kagome asked. She had no idea where this was leading.

"Not only have I seen one, I have one." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. In his hand was a small crystal, no bigger than a yen piece. It was white and smooth. It looked like an ordinary quartz crystal.

"That's just a quartz crystal, Inuyasha. Sure it's pretty, but I wouldn't say it glitters."

Inuyasha smiled and placed the stone into Kagome's hand. "Hold it up to the moon then tell me it doesn't glitter."

Kagome did as he said and gasped. The second the crystal was held up to the moon it became transparent. The inside sparkled and glittered all sorts of different colors, ranging from red to blue to yellow and to exotic colors like turquoise and ruby. The most amazing part of the crystal was that the colors seemed endless and in motion.

It was an array of color she had never seen before. There was only one word for a crystal like this.

"It's _beautiful_!" She exclaimed, almost breathless.

"Yeah, it is. It doesn't look like that during the day. It only looks like that when you hold it up to the moon. Otherwise it looks just like a regular quartz crystal. That's why I asked if you wanted to take a walk tonight, Kagome. The moon is brightest out here, and especially by the lake because of its reflection."

"It truly is gorgeous, Inuyasha. Where did you find this?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't find it. My mother gave it to me when I was really young, before I knew what it really was. My father gave it to my mother when they…" Inuyasha paused and searched for a word. He couldn't use the word he wanted. Not yet. "…when they met."

"That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, but you know what my mother told me when she gave it to me?"

"What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"My mother said it was a gift from my father. A gift of courage and trust. Kind of like a lucky charm, I guess. She told me that whenever I was scared I was to look at the crystal for courage. She said it would protect me even in the darkest of nights. If I were to get lonely, I would only have to look at the crystal and I wouldn't be lonely anymore. She said it was a crystal of guidance."

Kagome was speechless. It was such a odd thing for Inuyasha to let go and reveal some part of his past. To share something like this with her… well, she didn't know what it meant.

"I want you to have it, Kagome."

"WHAT!?" Kagome said a bit too loud. Inuyasha cringed from the close proximity and covered his ears. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Inuyasha… I can't have this! This was your mothers! It sounds so special! I couldn't possibly accept something so meaningful to you!"

"Well, you're gonna have to, angel, because I'm not taking it back!"

"But-"

"I'm giving it to you because of what my mother said. You know, just in case you get scared or lonely or you're in need of guidance. It means a lot to me, yes, but I don't need the guidance or the courage anymore. That's why I want you to have it."

"But you're still lonely. You can still look at the stone when you're lonely." Kagome said, positive she wasn't worthy of such a sentimental gift.

"True, but I'm a hanyou. I'll always be lonely. There's nothing I can do about that except accept that fact and get on with life." Inuyasha paused. "I want you to have it."

"I'm not worthy of such a gift, Inuyasha. But, thank you very much for it anyway."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face and noticed he was purposely staring across the lake to avoid looking her in the eye. She was surprised to see him so serious and solemn that her heart skipped a beat when she realized how much it meant to him.

After a few moments of silence Kagome sighed and scooted closer to Inuyasha for warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes drift shut with a small, lazy smile on her face thankful he didn't pull away and thankful already for the courage her new gift had given her.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her small frame and pulled her in even closer, savoring every moment.

--------------------------------------------------------

I am not aware of a crystal that is like the one I described. I didn't want to put the Shikon no Tama in there because this storyline has absolutely nothing to do with the anime/manga storyline, so why bother? The crystal I put in the story is just a made up crystal that I used for sentimental purposes on Inuyasha's behalf. That is all.

I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, guys. I really, really am. I've just been so freaking busy these last few months and this chapter was hard to write. I'm not sure why, but it was. I hope it turned out okay. Did you know that chapter 7 received 91 reviews? incredulous whistle That's crazy! There's no way I can cover 91 reviews at the end of this chapter, but here's a few. If I missed yours, I'm sorry.

Spring Turkey: A pregnant pause is just a figure of speech a lot of writers use to describe a long or big pause. A dramatic effect type of thing.

Ariel Hughes: Thank you very much, Ariel, for your wonderful comment. I don't feel as if any of my work is worth being published at this point. I still think my writing is a bit choppy, but I am working on it. I wish to improve my writing and get something published some day. It is one of my life goals. I don't necessarily think that it's essential to be discovered or famous for writing… just writing is enough for me. But trust me, some day, once I feel like I have perfected my writing technique, I will send a manuscript to a publisher some place. I've been writing off and on for almost 6 years now. I've improved a lot, but there's still a lot more room for improvement. Thank you again for your kind and wonderful review. :)

Jt: Chapter 7 explains why Inuyasha calls Kagome Angel. When Inuyasha had his flashback of his mother's death we learn that his mother called him angel because she loved him so much. I didn't explain this next part though: in my mind, Inuyasha calls Kagome angel because she is the only other woman in his life, besides his mother, that had ever shown him true affection (not just lust). It is a nickname out of love.

BlueFire64: lol…oooooookay, you're kind of scaring me with the whole cow devouring Kikyou's soul thing. Lol, maybe you should rest for a while? And, you don't have to worry. I don't plan on discontinuing this story… at all. I will finish this story.

Inuyashasfirstmate: lol, your review confuzzled me! I had to read it a couple times before I could follow you. Lol, yes Inuyasha's mother's death was worse than Kagome's, but she didn't know that at the time. So it's understandable, right?

KharmaSmack: Thank you. Your review is the one that helped me decide against a Miroku/Sango lemon/lime. You're entirely correct. This entire story is based on Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and turbulences. Miroku and Sango's relationship has already been established so it isn't necessary. I can't believe I didn't see that myself! I'm such a dolt! smacks head As for your prediction. You're completely wrong. :P

Ruri: ROFL! What is it with reviewers and space cows, space gorillas, etc!? LOL! What's next!? Space penguins!? Although, I must say your idea was most imaginative, lol

some person talking about something: Um… yeah….. Hun? This story isn't about vampires. And I don't know why other authors write vampire stories.

ANIMEGAL310: Oh my god, that was so weird. I was dying from laughter when I read your review! LOL! My dad looked at me like I was some crazy psychopathic umbrella eating space money or something! Yup, I am one of those by the way. Mmmmm, umbrellas….

Kagome's Twin: Hey! Questions are good! I love it when readers ask questions because that can mean one of two things. 1)They have absolutely NO idea what I'm writing about and I can't write for shit, or 2) they're interested in the story to the point where they want to know more! Well, I'm guessing you fall under category 2. So, would you like Inuyasha to have my dreadful memories? Because I can probably think up some more…. I have a really twisted mind. You should know that by now.

Kaye: I don't want to give away anymore of the plot than I already have in previous chapters. But I will give you a hint. Kikyou will indirectly succeed in her mission to destroy both Inuyasha and Kagome. Just wait and see how, mufufufufufu

drake220: Oy vey…. "give a better reason for his brain bleep"? sigh Think about it this way, drake220. Pretend you're a hanyou. Before the Hanyou Protection Act you were shunned to the side ALL the time. Beaten up for who and what you were. You were called names and told you were worthless your entire life. For 20 years you've had to endure cruelty and terrible racism from other… "normal" people. For 13 years you were alone because racist people killed your only living relative for bearing a hanyou, something that she was incapable to prevent. Your entire life is ruled by hatred and loneliness and lack of trust. EVERYONE calls you worthless and the scum of the earth. For 20 solid years people tell you this and you live through this… do you really think that after 20 years of this you will be happy and confident that they are all wrong? After a certain amount of time you begin to believe these things. If you want historical proof then take a look at American before the Revolutionary War, when slavery was a common practice. Those poor people endured such racism as I stated above. Those poor people lived through the terror Inuyasha lived through and after a while those people believed the white race and did as they were told because they didn't know there was another way. You don't have to know much about slavery or psychology to know that after years and years of mental put downs… you're going to start to believe it too. THAT'S what I was going for. You need to think these things through. Not everything is black and white in the world. Sometimes you have to mix the colors together to get gray.

sc-fallen angel: Right now you're supposed to be a bit confused as to why Kagome needs to come back willingly. This chapter explains a little… not outright, but it does. But I'll explain it to you in hopes that not many people will actually read this (lol). Kagome is old enough to live on her own. She is an adult in the eyes of the public and does not require a guardian of some sort to tell her what is best for her. Kagome's father has convinced Kikyou that Kagome is mentally ill and needs to come home immediately, but they cannot force her because she is an adult. Kikyou's job is to try to convince Kagome she is sick and that she needs help and the only help she can get is by going home. Except, Kikyou's mission isn't going to work… but you didn't hear that from me.

Inuyasha's Kagome: Oh, don't worry… you'll get at least one lemon. Perhaps a couple limes here and there…. grin Anyway, I was so shocked and flattered by your first review because not many readers would bother looking below the surface of stories and analyze the plot and such. Oh man! I sound like my 12th grade lit teacher! ACK! Anyway, I am a girl, so you guessed right. :P


	9. Lost dreams

**AN**: Last chapter didn't go over as well as I had hoped. But I guess that's what I get for not updating for almost 3 months. Oh well. Here is the next chapter; I hope this one proves to be a bit more entertaining than the last. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, though. I wanted to get it out before Christmas Eve.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this laptop and this story!

**Question**: How many of you have a LiveJournal account? I would love to get to know some of you better through LiveJournal. My user name is RockitGirl but you won't be able to read it unless you're on my friends list. Let me know if you want to be on my friends list by reviewing!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**_UPDATE 12/15/04_**: lol, anyone who has listed me as a friend under RockitGirl has added the wrong person. I forgot that FanFiction . net does not show certain keys on the keyboard, including underscores. Well, if you added RockitGirl delete her and add Rockit(underscore goes here)Girl. My LiveJournal username is Rockit(underscore)Girl.

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 9: Lost Dreams_

_I don't understand_, Kagome thought while biting her lip nervously. _There's just something that doesn't add up. Why would Kikyou act this way?_

Kagome started and a shiver traveled down her spine. She felt uneasy. She rose into a sitting position and looked around for any sign as to why she felt so uneasy and then looked at Inuyasha sleeping on the ground. It wasn't like she was cold; on the contrary, she was quite warm. _So why am I shivering_?

A smile spread across her face. Sensing no danger Kagome laid back down into Inuyasha's waiting arms and then snuggled into his chest. He sighed and Kagome felt immediately content. _If he didn't sense anything then there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?_

But still, even as Kagome forced her eyes closed, telling herself over and over again that there was nothing to worry about… there was something amiss. _I've got to be imagining things. There's no other explanation._

Kagome fingered the crystal that now resided in her pocket and frowned. She couldn't deny or ignore the new feelings Inuyasha provoked. He was making her feel… what, she didn't know, but he did nonetheless, and that was a big deal. She didn't think herself capable of feeling anymore.

Even with these new found feelings, the empty and painful void inside her lingered and refused to go away and a terrible wave of depression washed over her once more. It was nice to forget her troubles and to ignore them was heaven, but she had to face the facts that they still existed and couldn't be fixed. Nothing and no one could fix her problem. Who would believe her? Not even her family believed her. _Kikyou…how could you betray me like this?_

Her eyes began to tingle and water like they did more than she would admit. Why did things have to get so complicated? It had only been little over a month since she moved out of her house and started living on her own, and yet everything had grown much more complicated since then.

A tear fell down the curve of her cheek and Inuyasha stirred. He was the main reason why things had gotten complicated. It would have been so much easier if she had ended up hating his perverted playboy guts. Kagome tried as hard as she could to convince herself she didn't like him.

But whenever he was near she felt funny. She didn't know if she wanted to murder him or kiss him half the time. Her palms would either get sweaty or they'd twitch in anticipation when she wanted to hit him.

"What am I going to do?" She croaked out in a hoarse whisper, laden with tears. _What is there to do_, she asked herself.

Then there was Kikyou. Kagome and her loving sister never got along too well. They never tried to and definitely didn't deny the fact that they'd rather never see hide or hair of one another.

And now all of a sudden she shows up out of no where and is trying to do what is best for Kagome? _I think not_.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's torso for comfort. Just being with him was comforting. His masculine scent drove her crazy, and to be this close with him felt so taboo. It was taboo. She could never be with him. But she wanted to be. For the first time in Kagome's life she felt the urge, the desire to be with a man. It was another new feeling. And it scared her shitless.

_But Kikyou's right. I'm not allowed to have a normal life. I can't have a normal life. I can't have him…._ Kikyou's words daunted her and haunted her: "_You_ _won't have a boyfriend! You won't ever experience the love and joy of marriage, intimacy, and children!_"

Another tear slid down her cheek as the full impact of Kikyou's words settled in. There was no way someone like Kagome could ever become close to another person, let alone a man. She could never experience what Inuyasha made her feel. _I feel so lost… I can't find my way out… which way do I go? How will I ever… survive? alone? _

Tears made their way down her cheeks freely now. Unable to stem the flow Kagome let them go and silently cried in Inuyasha's arms, giving him one last squeeze before rising. Her tangled hair swept over his slumbering form. He began snoring softly; Kagome couldn't help but grin a little. _Perhaps it's best this way._

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyou, what news have you got for me? Make it fast, we have five minutes before the call is tracked."

Kikyou sighed, annoyed. "What is with you and the whole five minute tracking thing?"

"What news do you have?"

Giving up Kikyou replied, "She's not budging an inch. She's in complete denial, father."

"You've got to get her to come home."

"Why can't you talk to her? Maybe she'll listen to you?"

"She won't listen to me. I've tried already, Kikyou. You are her last hope. You need to get your ass in gear and convince her – in any way possible – to come back! DO IT!"

"Y-yes, father. I will try. But how?"

"By any means necessary, Kikyou." He snapped. "Make her realize she does not belong there. She does not belong anywhere but home."

Kikyou heard a click and the line went dead. The dial tone echoed in her ear and she was more resolved than ever to make Kagome see the truth. She was sick. She needed help.

"I may dislike my incompetent sister, but she's still my family. And I will help her in any way I can." Kikyou said with fervor.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was well past midnight when Kagome left the safety and comfort of Inuyasha's arms. She would be back, though. She couldn't leave a vulnerable and unaware Inuyasha in the middle of the forest right by the lake, but she needed to think. She needed to get away from it all, just to think… just to think.

Kagome pulled her sweater tighter to her frame as another gust of wind rushed passed her, tears still spilling from her eyes.

She only meant to take a short walk, wander a little bit and revel in the quiet and calm of the forest. But her thoughts had caught up to her and she just kept walking and thinking.

It wasn't until something rustled in a nearby shrub that Kagome stopped and took a look at her surroundings. The lake was no where in sight, but the scraggly tree to her right looked familiar… somewhat.

Kagome turned around and headed back the way she came, thinking that she had been away long enough. The cold was starting to get to her, even though she was wearing her jacket. A cloud of frosty white air appeared as she exhaled. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Has that boulder always been there?_

Shadows. There was nothing but shadows in unfamiliar surroundings. Strange trees, odd looking ferns, an unfamiliar decaying log to her right.

Which way had she come? Which way was she supposed to go to get back? _How come I can't see the lake anymore? Just how far did I walk?_

Kagome's chest felt as if it had contracted in fear. A blind panic rose within her as she came to realize she was lost. The air around her felt suddenly colder, the forest so much bigger and less comforting.

There was the crack of a twig behind her. Kagome spun around suddenly, positive there would be a serial rapist holding a bloodied axe with a huge maniacal grin on his face. When she saw nothing she let out a nervous laugh and hugged herself for warmth.

_What am I supposed to do? Wait? Wait and hope Inuyasha wakes up, smells me, and follows my trail?_

It sounded good, and it was comforting for the moment. But there were just too many different scents and smells from other animals, other creatures, for him to distinguish. How could he possibly find her scent?

Kagome scrunched her face up and almost willed herself to cry, but no tears came, only more panic. Blindly, she began to walk in the direction she thought she had come from, not sure if it was right or if it would only take her deeper into the dark, unfriendly forest.

_Stop thinking of the bad things, Kagome.__ Think about the good things. Think about…._

And Kagome walked on, every step in fear, every step very alone. _I'll always be alone when I need someone the most. I'm always alone. I am destined to be alone_.

The air continued to get colder and colder. Her lungs and throat burned from the cold, but still Kagome trudged on in an unknown direction, hoping for something to look familiar.

"Oh god, I'm so scared…." She whispered in dark. "Please, someone help me." There was no answer, only silence. "Please, someone find me."

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the same dream, Inuyasha realized. The one that constantly haunted him at night. The one he knew that had actually happened, but could only remember in his dreams. When he woke he would be drenched in a cold sweat, not knowing why he was so afraid and so angry. He could never remember this dream during the day. Because it wasn't a dream. It was a repressed memory. A memory he could only visit in the dead of night.

It was a terrible dream, and he always watched it as a bystander who was unable to do anything. He hated this dream above all other dreams because it started off so happy. He could still see his mother smiling down upon him so brilliantly and lovingly. Why did it always have to change?

A twenty year old Inuyasha stood alone at a park, his clothing and vision in black and white and gray. The wind blew through his hair roughly and a swing set creaked and squeaked off in the distance. There were no children playing in the park that day, the weather was too abysmal. Tiny rain droplets fell on him and left a wet trail down his black coat and white hair.

He could do nothing but watch. But how he wanted to stop it from happening again and again.

Any second now they would come, and he would be forced to endure the same torment he lived through back then and every night since then. He couldn't bare the thought… but he couldn't turn away… he had to watch.

A mother and her child walked towards the park, hand-in-hand. The child was singing a happy tune, a tune he could no longer remember, but so desperately wanted to.

In the mother's other hand was a battered umbrella. There was a bent wire, and a patch covering a hole. The wooden handle often gave the mother splinters, Inuyasha remembered. The umbrella was, after all, nearly ten years old.

The mother began to laugh when the child started singing made up words because he couldn't remember the actual lyrics to the song. She smile down upon him sweetly and fondly, then whispered to him, "I love you, my little angel."

Inuyasha smiled nostalgically and glanced at the child who wore an old, stained yellow rain coat that was almost two sizes too small. Then Inuyasha frowned, knowing that money was so tight for the mother and child that the only meal they ate was dinner and that clothes came from an old lady named Kaede who took pity upon the mother and son.

He couldn't bear to watch any more. No more, Inuyasha pleaded. But no words came out of his mouth when he pleaded. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could and willed himself out of this nightmare and back into the real world. When he opened his eyes again he found that he was still stuck in this hell.

The young boy, no older than 5, swung his mothers arm around and began to skip across the wet grass and into the park with his mother. He tripped and fell to his knees, mud staining his jeans. There was a happy glint in his eye, almost like a child's on Christmas day. It was so rare that the child was allowed to go to the park and play. It wasn't often that he was allowed outside.

Inuyasha tried turning away from the dream, but a force kept him from moving. He had to watch this again. And he would have to watch it tomorrow night… and the night after. But he would never be able to remember it when he woke. He could remember nothing.

The boy ran towards the see-saw and sat down on one end, not caring that the water on the seat soaked through his pants. He begged for his mother to join him, and she laughed while closing her umbrella and setting it aside. She sang the same happy tune the boy did and wiped away the water on the opposite end of the see-saw.

Inuyasha frowned again as he watched the mother and her child play on the see-saw while singing. It was a year ago that day the boy's father left, deserting the mother and child without an explanation. Apparently his love for his son wasn't as great as his desire to be away from the prejudice he endured.

But the young boy seemed so happy and carefree.

After a few moments time the child grew bored of the see-saw and jumped off. The mother landed with a thud on the other end and started to laugh.

Thick gray clouds laden with rain rolled overhead and the tiny rain droplets grew large, soaking the mother and child to the bone. Inuyasha looked at his shoe in sorrow, fully knowing the mother would suffer from pneumonia in two weeks time. Inuyasha forced himself to watch on, entranced by the dream just as much as he was entrapped.

The child ran quickly over to the swings and hopped on. The mother walked over slowly despite her young boy begging to be pushed. She began whistling and looking around, taking her time, while her beloved son continued to beg.

The boy cheered when his mother finally made it to the swing set and began to push.

Inuyasha began to seethe in anger as he continued to watch. It just wasn't fair. Why did such bad things have to happen to such a good family? He started taking small steps towards the mother and child. In the dream he could only go forwards, not backwards, just like time could only go forwards, not backwards.

Inuyasha didn't want to watch any more, but he was resigned to his fate and continued to watch, even as two policemen began to stroll into the park, swinging their sticks and chatting.

Why did such bad things happen to such good people? Why?

The mother and child continued to play on the swings and ignored the two policemen. But the mother was no longer smiling and creases on her forehead became much more prominent as the two men came nearer.

So far the policemen took no notice to the mother and child figuring they were just an ordinary family playing in the public park. Inuyasha wished it had stayed that way.

Why did such bad things happen to such good people?

Luck was not on the mother and child's side that day and soon enough the two officers began walking in their direction.

If only the small boy had worn a hat that day, then maybe the two men would have left them alone?

The mother sensed the danger and immediately beckoned her child off the swing. She tried shielding him from the officer's view but was unsuccessful and was soon tapped on the shoulder by the bigger of the two men.

Inuyasha watched in agony as the mother smiled and tried acting nicely while holding on to her child and shielding his head to the best of her ability. One of the policemen sneered and revealed a silver tooth while gripping the boy's sleeve and dragging him into view.

The mother mouthed something to the officer and he let go of the child. She embraced her son and glared at the men who stared, wide eyed in contempt at the boy. Two fuzzy white ears were perched on top of the boy's head for all to see, a canine tooth rested over his bottom lip in warning.

More rain fell from the skies and on to the already soaked mother and child. A car drove down the street and into a puddle which promptly splashed onto the sidewalk.

The smaller of the two officers tried to separate the child from his mother but was met with a strong resistance. They struggled and the bigger officer joined in and eventually had the young boy in his grasp.

The mother yelled and fought tooth and nail trying to get at her little boy. A lonely tear fell down Inuyasha's cheek as he watched one of the men slap her across the face hard enough to knock her over.

Inuyasha breathed in shakily and watched the men hit the mother with their sticks and kick her in the gut. The boy was roughly thrown aside and into the metal leg of the swing set. He did not get up.

The mother screamed and then took a blow to the head and was knocked unconscious. The two policemen continued to beat her even as Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed the tears to fall down his face without shame.

Why did such bad things happen to such good people? Better yet, why did such bad things happen to his mother?

Inuyasha had had enough. He started to walk away just as the image started to get a bit fuzzy.

Inuyasha woke with a start. He scrambled up frantically and looked around for the reason why he was so scared and so angry. A salty droplet of sweat fell from his forehead and into his eye making it sting and burn.

He slumped back down into a crouching position and allowed his body to shake uncontrollably. He breathed in deeply a few times and soon the shaking subsided for the most part and he began to reflect on what just happened. He tried to remember, but couldn't.

Sometimes Inuyasha would wake in the middle of the night like this. He would always feel ready to murder someone and ready to cry and run away in fear… all at once. It had to be a dream, but he couldn't remember the dream and didn't think such a bad dream existed.

"Damn it! Why can't I remember?" He asked himself while hitting his skull with his fist. But nothing ever came. It was as if the dream never occurred and he would just randomly wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat ready to beat something.

Inuyasha sat on the ground. His knees were bent and he placed his heat between his legs to keep it from throbbing so much. _I'm still in the forest_, Inuyasha realized. Then slowly, memories started coming back.

_I asked Kagome to come in here with me. I wanted to give her mom's crystal. I'm pretty sure I did…. Yeah, and I held it up to the moon so she could see it._

But when Inuyasha looked around for Kagome there was no one in sight. All he saw was the lake in front of him and his jacket on the ground next to him that he and Kagome were using as a blanket. _Where's Kagome?_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air a few times trying to find her scent. It wasn't easy, but eventually he found it, and it was old. She left a while ago. But surely she wasn't stupid enough to go far without him? And surely she wouldn't have just left him lying there unprotected?

An even greater fear grew within Inuyasha.

_Where's Kagome?!_

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: And look at that! I got this out on Christmas Eve! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! This is my present to you!

ellebaby6: Thanks very much. :) There will be a lemon to "spice things up" but I won't be able to post it on I have this story posted on for that reason. When I post a chapter with a lemon or lime scene I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter and I will post a link to the story on so you won't have to search. And this wouldn't be a very good romance story if they didn't eventually get together, now would it? ::wink wink::

Disoriented Mind: Is Kikyo delusional, or is she just playing along with her father you ask? Well, I can't really say. I would be revealing way too much. Whether she's playing along with her father or is delusional is crucial to the ending. So if I told you I would also be giving away a part of the ending. You'll have to live with speculating for the time being.

Kagome's Twin: Hmmm, is Kikyo being told lies? Or is Kagome really psychotic? Hmm, naw… she's being told lies, lol.

Kasha-TheInuFreak: Don't worry, they'll get together relatively soon. I'm guessing in a couple chapters or so. Maybe 2 or 3. It depends on how evil I'm feeling. Anyway, there will be a lemon and perhaps a lime. But I won't post it on because of the restrictions. I like my lemons graphic (I'm a pervert, haha) and I highly doubt would take kindly to an NC-17 fanfic. When I post the chapter with the lemon I will post the clean version on and the lemon version on I will let you all know which chapter is the lemon chapter at the beginning of that chapter. I will also post the link to the lemon version on

iNiGmA: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha is going to stay this way. I don't think he'll revert back to his really perverted ways. He's beginning to realize how he truly feels for Kagome.

inuyashaNkatie: As of now I plan on majoring in Occupational Therapy or Physical Therapy. Things could change, however. ::shrugs:: You never know. And my advice to you? GET THOSE COLLEGE APPLICATIONS IN **_EARLY_**!!!! Take it from someone who knows. It'll really help your chances at getting into the school of your choice, especially if the school does rolling admissions.

cheshire grin: Thanks so much. :) I appreciate it a lot. If I were Kagome I'd be beating Kikyou up too, but Kagome is very passive, not aggressive… so I don't think she's beat anyone up other than Inuyasha.

ANIMEGAL310: lol, your review made my day. It was very amusing. Thanks. :P :P :P

Lily: Are you kidding me?! Of course there will be a happy ending! I mean, well… hmm, I have two ideas in mind for the ending. One is a really cheesy, romantic happy ending, and the other one is a happy ending but kinda not. It'll leave room for a sequel. I have yet to decide whether or not I want to write a sequel.

Bianca: Yeah… ::sigh:: there's a lot of homework in college, especially towards finals. In 4 days I typed up 54 pages/12,874 words. I didn't know it was possible for me to type up so many papers in such a short amount of time.

Schiko: How do I write so good? Really, you flatter me. I'm constantly being compared to Rozefire's Dead Famous, but my writing still needs a lot more work to compare with her story. Writing comes naturally to me. I have never had trouble writing stories before, and with each year that passes I become better and better. All it takes is patience and practice.

Inu&Kag: Kagome will eventually realize that Inuyasha does care for her, but not until the ending I'm afraid.

drake220: Thanks very much. And please don't worry. Your review didn't seem rude to me and it certainly didn't offend me. Every person is entitled to his or her own opinion and you were merely just expressing yours. As a writer I have to accept the fact there will be critics and there will be fans. I have an open mind and think from both sides. You expressed your opinion, I expressed mine. There's nothing wrong in that. :)

Inuyasha's Kagome: Kikyou will eventually understand. Eventually she will realize that it was all her father's doing and that Kagome isn't really sick. She won't realize it until the end, of course, but she will nonetheless. Ya know, every time I read one of your reviews I am astonished. Your insight on this story is very accurate for the most part and it always pleases me to see that readers understand the deeper meaning of this story. It isn't just about sex or rape or abuse. It's more about trust, love, secrets, strength, etc. It really pleases me to know that you understand this. And as for Kagome being wise beyond her years…. I think someone can be wise but still be young. I also think that going through experiences is what makes a person wise. It's difficult to explain, really…. I think that those who suffer from certain tribulations in his or her life can make the person wise and mature. The same goes for a person who has gone through many less troubling experiences, but has gone through many experiences nonetheless. Make any sense? This topic is getting very psychological and I could talk for hours about the psychological aspects of intelligence and being wise…. But instead I think I'll stop here, lol.

Numisma: Thank you, and I think you're right. Authors on don't really write enough about the characters and dialogue. Dialogue, of any form, is essential in a good story. I felt the best way for readers to understand Kikyo and Kagome's relationship better was to devout the majority of a chapter to them arguing. Reading your review made me realize I got my point across.

Bluespark: No, I don't think there really is a stone like that. I made it up. I kind of crossed an opal and a quartz crystal to make the stone in my story, lol. But it would have been really nice if there really was a stone like that.


	10. Return Part I: A Chance Encounter?

**AN**: First of all, I'm sorry. I wish I had a really good excuse for my 8 month absence, but I don't. And it amazes me that I'm still receiving reviews for the last chapter. Thank you, all of you, for your dedication and support (and even anger for not updating faster) of my story. **This story _will_ be finished!** I can't tell you HOW many reviews I received from angry readers thinking this story won't be finished. It will be, but in time. I have a full time job, university, and life in general to juggle. I don't find too much time to play at all, let alone type up a 10 page chapter.

Please everyone; I love all of you for loving my story. But please have mercy. I receive countless e-mails from writers who ask me to read their story. As much as I'd love to read each and every one of your stories, there simply isn't enough time. Please don't ask me, that way I won't have to disappoint you.

**Disclaimer**: I only own this story. I don't own the characters. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Warning**: There are some strong swear words and a short graphic situation or two. This is a rated M story, afterall.

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 10: Return_

_Part I: A Chance Encounter?_

Where did she go?

When did she leave?

How far had she gone?

**Why** did she leave?

These were some of the questions currently swimming around in Inuyasha's head as he frantically searched for Kagome's scent again. There were hundreds of smells in the forest, too many of them for him to distinguish that one special scent that seemed to drive him wild.

_Damn, I've lost it again. Kagome, where are you!_

Inuyasha stopped running through the forest at top speed and looked all around, his nose in the air, sniffing. It seemed forever ago that he woke only to find that Kagome had left. What he couldn't understand is why she had left.

The wind blew suddenly fierce, and her scent, though faint, was immediately distinguishable. Impatient, he hurriedly ran off in a frantic search. His panic now was the same blinding panic he felt when he woke from his nightmare. He just didn't understand why.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Deep within the dark woods, alone. Gods, Kagome. What have you gotten yourself into?_

Kagome hugged her knees tighter and continued to hum a song her mother used to sing to her when she got scared. Feeble and weak as the humming was, the memory, the power of the song gave Kagome strength and kept her alert. But for how long would a mere memory save her? How long until Inuyasha found her?

Kagome looked at the sky just in time to see clouds cover the bright moon, her only source of light and protection. Without the light she would soon be enveloped in darkness, consumed by it.

_Stay strong, Kagome.__ Stay strong,_ she thought, but without any real conviction.

As time passed the less comforting her mother's song became as long repressed memories – hurtful memories – resurfaced. Memories of her mother singing the song. How could she have forgotten?

A wrinkle of sorrow creased Kagome's forehead as she remembered a tearful girl, age 4, shoved ruthlessly into a dark closet and locked in there for hours until her mother came home from the market. The darkness frightened the girl into hysterics but the bellowing of her father's voice to "shut the hell up" frightened her even more. When her mother came home and inquired about the girl she was told the girl was being punished and would remain locked up until morning. The mother sat by the closet the entire night singing the same song over and over, softly.

Kagome tried shaking her head to clear it of its thoughts, but found it to be impossible. No person should feel this way. But then her sister's words, her father's words rang true in her head. "You're worthless!", "My, my, aren't we the little slut?", "Shut the fuck up, you little whore!", "It's your fault mama died, you know.", "That's right, cower like the little bitch you are. Know your place.", "Why would anyone want to kiss you?", "Come here, little slut, I know you like it."

"STOP IT!" Kagome screamed out in the dark, clenching her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white. "Kami, just let it end."

She began to relax again, no longer hyperventilating or crying. The only thing that kept her calm was that she knew, somewhere, Inuyasha was looking for her. And when he came, clad in his awful red jacket, she would be saved from her mental prison.

Just the thought of Inuyasha made her feel safe. And though she tried telling herself she was a fool for letting her guard down, Inuyasha and his fuzzy ears had somehow weaseled their way past her emotional barrier.

She couldn't explain it. Not even Sango, Miroku's steady girlfriend, had managed to break Kagome's defenses and find out about her shameful past. So how was it that Inuyasha could? Hadn't he proved himself to be just another male, perverted, prick? _Yes, but he makes you smile and laugh._

Kagome sighed, not knowing what this new feeling was. It was different, and she didn't like different.

Kagome's thoughts were immediately interrupted as her senses began tingling and buzzing with impending danger. Something was coming. A large, dark shape in the distance was slowly getting closer.

She kept as still as she could possibly be, hoping that whatever the dark shape was didn't see her.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut, praying the dark shape wouldn't come over. But as quiet and still as she was, she could hear the crunch crunch of twigs and leaves beneath paws or feet coming closer still.

Unimaginable fear welled up inside her. Was it a bear? A great, huge bear that would tear her from limb to limb? Or worse, was it a person? A stark raving lunatic that just escaped from prison and was coming after her with an axe?

But the footsteps didn't stop. They kept coming closer and closer, a steady pace to Kagome's hiding place.

The closer the dark shape came the more convinced Kagome was that it was a person. And a person could mean a whole lot more trouble than a forest animal.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, but Kagome was too frightened to open her eyes.

"Ain't ya gots no concept of time, lil' lady?" a raspy voice spoke, slightly slurred.

Kagome jumped two feet in the air and let out a high pitch squeal of surprise. She looked up in terror and expected to see a tall, shady man, with a white mask and a chainsaw like in those American horror movies.

Instead, she saw a somewhat balding, harmless looking old man in overalls holding a brown paper bag in his right hand.

"I said… ain't ya gots no concept of time?" The man said again, somewhat louder and a little annoyed.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Ain't none too bright, are ya? Just a pretty lil' face, and none brains, neither." He said, still a little slurred. He then shot her a toothless grin that didn't quite reflect the annoyance and sharpness of his eyes.

"Well, no. I mean, I was just-" Kagome tried explaining.

"Whatchoo doin' out so late, pretty lil' lady? And in the middle of the …dark… forest of all places." The man cut her off. He paused, waiting for a reply, while taking a swig of whatever bottle hid inside of the brown paper bag.

"I was just out for-" Kagome started, but was cut off again.

"Nobody ain't out here 'cept the raccoons." He grinned again, "…and maybe them smutty prostitutes."

"I was just out for a walk and got a little distracted and wandered off from my friend and I know it's late and I really should be getting back to him." Kagome started rambling on. Something about his behavior didn't register with his eyes. He swayed from side to side a little as if he was drunk, but his eyes… they were sharp, and they were clear.

"What's the hurry? It's gots to be only 1 in a mornin'. Still early, yet!" He let out a bark of laughter and took another swig from the bottle. Except, Kagome didn't hear any liquid inside the bottle, and definitely didn't see him swallow.

"Really, I must be getting back. My friend, he's probably worried about me." Kagome took a tentative step back, now very wary of this supposedly drunk, old, harmless looking man.

"Aw, don't ya be worried abou' getting back to that wretched friend. Prolly' forgots all abou' ya and went back to whate'er hole 'e crawled outa!" The old man laughed again, but the laugh was mirthless.

"No, he wouldn't do that! He's-" She started to protest.

"Seriously," He started, effectively cutting Kagome off again. "You can' trust no hanyou. That fer sure." Kagome must have given him a look of surprise, for he grinned again. "Oh yeah, I know your friend is a hanyou. Saw ya two lil' lovebees flirtin' by the lake."

"You're wrong." Kagome said fiercely. "He happens to be one of the few people I trust and…and care for!" Kagome's words took even her by surprise, and knew instantly they weren't a lie.

"I'm never wrong." Suddenly, the man's voice changed from being raspy, somewhat slurred, to strong, forceful, and hauntingly familiar. His eyes narrowed and he tossed the bottle aside. It landed, hollow and empty a few feet away.

"W-what?" Kagome's voice cracked. She took another step backwards, away from the stranger.

"Hm," He smiled viciously. "Don't look so surprised, stupid girl. What were you thinking? Wandering around a forest, in the middle of the night? Did you think I was a harmless old drunk?" Kagome's silence told him everything. "Heh, yeah, most of the other young girls thought so too."

Kagome turned around to run away but he grabbed her wrist and kicked her feet out from under her. She landed hard on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs. She laid there gasping for air while the man knelt down and pinned her hands above her head and moved his mouth next to her ear, then whispered.

"Nice to see you, again Kagome. Your father will be so pleased when I tell him I've found your hiding place." He chuckled and blew in her ear, causing her to shudder in revulsion.

"Naraku," Kagome spat out venomously.

"So you do remember me." He said sweetly. "I've missed you too, dear Kagome. Well, maybe not you personally. But I've missed looking at your body."

Naraku licked Kagome's jawline slowly, loving the way she gagged in response.

"Get the HELL off me, Naraku! Or I swear on my mother's grave you'll _never_ be able to use your lower half again!" Kagome cursed.

"That is what is known as an empty threat." He chortled.

Kagome struggled against his iron grip and bucked her hips trying to throw him off balance. It worked. She took full advantage of her now free legs and kneed him, as hard as she could, in the balls.

Naraku immediately let go of her hands and clutched his crotch.

Kagome jumped up and sprinted further into the woods, trying to place as much distance between her and Naraku as she could. A few seconds later she heard a bellow of rage and looked behind her. Naraku had got up, pulled off the balding wig, revealing long black hair, and ran after her.

She ran harder and faster than she ever thought possible, but knew that Naraku, with his inhuman speed, was catching up fast.

Trees whizzed passed her in a blur, fallen trees, plants, and rocks slowed her frantic escape deeper into the woods.

Suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her feet and she fell headfirst into a deep ravine that she failed to see in the dark. Her skull cracked against a large rock at the bottom causing her to see stars and her leg smashed into a rotten log, cracking it.

Kagome's vision went black. When she woke only moments later Naraku was standing above her with a royally pissed off look on his face.

He grabbed her by the neckline of her shirt and slammed her up against the nearest tree then bit her ear so hard it bled. Kagome cried out in pain.

"I think I'm going to thoroughly enjoy you before returning you to your father." He spat while moving his hand agonizingly slow up the bare flesh of her belly towards her breasts.

--------------------------------------------------------

He was close, but not close enough. He could smell her fear and another man's arousal. Someone was hurting his Kagome. Someone was going to pay.

Inuyasha could feel his youkai emerging, completely enraged at the fact that another man was hurting his Kagome and was gaining pleasure from it. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, faster and faster still, his eyes starting to see crimson. He could feel the inherited purple marks on his cheeks starting to show, and did nothing to quell it.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's scream and snarled, picking up the pace even further. He would not allow someone to hurt his Kagome like someone hurt his mother.

Jumping to the ground Inuyasha ran blindly through the forest, all of his senses heightened. It took him only moments before Kagome and a man came into view. And the man, Inuyasha saw, was touching his Kagome in places he wasn't allowed to touch.

He growled ferociously and landed with a thud next to his Kagome and her attacker.

"Don't you fucking touch Kagome!" Inuyasha threatened. Naraku only grinned in response. "You let Kagome go or I'll force feed you your own balls!" Inuyasha's aura flared and Naraku's grin was wiped from his face.

"Ah, so you must be the… _hanyou_ she spoke of." Naraku responded maliciously. "Coming to her rescue, are you? Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? She is a whore, after all."

"Don't you fucking talk about Keiko that way!" Inuyasha flung himself at Naraku in a blind rage, determined to punch him in the face as hard as he could, but Naraku easily stepped out of the way.

When Inuyasha turned around to see where his opponent had gone he saw to his dismay that his opponent had in fact disappeared.

"Don't fucking run away you coward!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha, stop, he's gone." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha look around and suddenly realized that he should be more worried about Kagome than about chasing after some perverted asshole.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, rushing to her side. "You're bleeding. What did that son of a bitch do to your head?" He asked picking her up and holding her bridal style.

"Nothing. I was running from him and fell down a ravine. I think I hit my head and blacked out for a moment."

"But your ear, your ear's bleeding." He stated.

"He bit me, after I kneed him." Inuyasha smirked despite himself and felt, rather than saw, the crimson fade from his eyes and purple marks on his cheeks disappear. The threat was gone and his inner youkai was subsiding.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt a slight blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks before holding her closer to the warmth of his body.

He started walking back in the direction in which he came, never letting go of Kagome, but holding her ever tighter.

Their journey back to the house was long, calm, and quiet. Neither of them spoke, both unsure of what to say. Inuyasha's mind was filled with torrents of thoughts, though. He couldn't help but wonder, _who was that man? Why did Kagome make me give up so easily? I could have found him and then beat the shit out of him._

It didn't help that he felt an unexpected wave of jealousy when he saw the man touch Kagome's breasts.

"Kagome," he started uneasily. "You knew that man, didn't you? But he isn't your father?"

After a moment's hesitation Kagome spoke, "No, he isn't my father, but he's just as bad. His name is Naraku Onigumo, and he's a friend of my father's."

The finality in Kagome's tone told Inuyasha that's all she was going to say about the attack.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't help but snuggle into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. She was so thankful that he had shown up and didn't forget about her as Naraku had said.

Even though Naraku had gone, his words remained and they frightened her.

_"Your father will be so pleased when I tell him I've found your hiding place"_

Naraku knew. Soon, her father would know. And soon he would come for her. And soon her new friends would be in danger. To what lengths would her father go to get her back? Would he kill?

_But how does Naraku know?_ The answer came to her as easily as the question. _Kikyou._

Kagome frowned and a wave of despair washed over her. Her friends were now in danger because of her, and it was all Kikyou's fault. If Kikyou hadn't shown up….

But Kikyou had shown up, and it was clear to Kagome what now must be done. She would have to leave her new friends for their safety. She would have to leave Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face at the exact moment he looked down at her. She smiled despite herself and laid her throbbing head back on his strong shoulder for support.

She didn't want to leave Inuyasha. Not when she just found him. Not when she just began to feel again.

He made her feel important. He made her feel cared for. And even though he could be a prick, (_and a complete pervert, _Kagome thought), she found that she cared for him to, more than she wanted to admit.

But for his safety, and the safety of her friends, she had to leave.

After a few moments of content silence something dawned on Kagome. Inuyasha had called her Keiko. _Who's Keiko?_

"Back there, under the tree… when Naraku grabbed me. You told him not to call me a whore. Rather, you told him not to call Keiko a whore. Who's Keiko? …Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said nothing, she knew he was trying to ignore her. But Kagome persisted.

"Inuyasha, who's Keiko?"

"That's none of your damn business." He said suddenly angry.

"I see." Kagome felt hurt and fell silent. Apparently Inuyasha felt guilty for snapping at her because he sighed and spoke.

"Keiko was my mother." Inuyasha said.

"Was she called a whore often?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha remained silent.

The rest of the walk back to the house was spent in silence. But Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what she had to do. She had to leave tonight. She couldn't waste one more moment at Sango's Dojo. She had to go back home tonight, but didn't want to leave without saying good-bye to the people… to the person that she would miss the most.

She knew how she would say good-bye.

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked up the main stairs in the house and then up a second flight of stairs into the dusty attic where Kagome's bedroom was. He sat her on her bed, told her to change, and headed down to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth.

When he returned he sat on the bed next to her and carefully cleaned the dried blood off her ear, never taking his eyes off of hers.

When he was finished he stood up and looked down at her.

"Get some sleep, Kagome. We'll talk in the morning." He said before turning and walking away. He reached the top of the stairs when she called out to him, which he expected, but almost dreaded. He wouldn't have the courage, or control to say no.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Stay. Just for tonight." Kagome pleaded.

He stiffened and turned his head to look at her, then with great effort made his way back to her bed where she made room for him.

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Just a few random notes:

**_THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED!_** Lol, so stop asking! I'm sorry if I took a very long break from this story. But I really have NO intention of abandoning this story. It will be finished, hopefully in about 5 or 6 chapters.

Whew, that was a tough chapter to write. I tell ya, not writing for 8 months made it really difficult to write this chapter. I hope – really hope – it didn't suck too badly. My writing is rusty. So, what does everyone think about Naraku entering the story? I wasn't sure if I should put him in or just another random character. But I felt that if I wanted evil and sinister, Naraku was probably the best candidate.

So, I'm sure everyone by now has realized that the funny in the story is pretty much gone. As much as I love to write comical stories this story's plot just isn't too comical, as I'm sure you've noticed. I'll try throwing in some comic relief in the next chapter or the chapter after next so that you all won't stop reading this story completely, haha.

I'm going to skip the usual responses to reviews this time. There's no way I can answer about 150-200 reviews, lol. I guess that's what I get for not updating for 8 months. Anyway, if you have a question that you really want answered be sure to review this chapter and I'll try my hardest to answer it at the end of the next chapter.

**Just as a reminder, this story is rated M for a reason. Language, plot, graphic situations all contribute to this M (Mature) rating. No one under the age of 18 should be reading this story as it is inappropriate for young readers. So for the few of you that have reviewed this story getting me to cut down on swears or graphic situations because you feel uncomfortable then you should understand that you shouldn't be reading this story. I rated this story M for a reason. I will not change anything in this story to suite your needs. If you are a parent afraid that your child is reading this then you need to control what they look at on the internet because there are FAR worse stories than mine out there. If there is excessive swearing or particularly graphic situations I put a warning at the beginning of each chapter.**

I will try to have the next chapter out sometime next week or the week after, depending on how much time I have between my job and other things.


	11. Return Part II: A Lover's Embrace

AN: I know you've all been waiting FOREVER, and finally your wait is over! And (hopefully) this story will be finished by the end of the summer! Cross your fingers! I'm also in the planning stages of a new multi-chapter story. I'm not entirely sure of the plot just yet, but it will most likely be a romance/humor fic involving my favorite couple: Inuyasha and Kagome. Weee! Anyway, enjoy chapter 11. There are only a couple chapters left!

Disclaimer: I own the story. End of discussion. I regretfully do not own Inu Yasha, or the characters. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON! But you won't find it on The version below is the "clean" version. To read the smutty version copy and paste the link below in your browser. Remember to delete all the spaces!**_

**_http :_** **_/ www . geocities . com / sexanddrugs11 / chapter11 . htm_**

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 11: Return_

_Part II: A Lover's Embrace_

Kagome waited for the slow, even rise and fall of his chest against her cheek before opening her sleep deprived eyes to look at the clock. It was two and a half hours before sunrise, the darkest, quietest, and most dangerous time of the night. It was, however, the perfect time of the night to slip out the door and into the shadows, sneaking away from those she had come to love and back to her hellish prison.

But she decided to wait just a bit longer, not wanting to leave his side, but knowing she must, otherwise risk his safety and the safety of Miroku and Sango.

Thirty minutes slowly ticked by before Kagome carefully unwound herself from Inuyasha's protective embrace. She considered kissing his forehead before deciding against it, thinking it would be her luck to have him wake up.

Kagome, all senses tuned into her surroundings, tip-toed around the attic, avoiding the squeaky floorboards. She stiffened as she heard Inuyasha moving around in her bed. Her head whipped around in time to see him cuddling her pillow, muttering something about ramen and Kagome's hair. She stifled a giggle at the sight and deemed it safe to move to the dresser.

After a painstaking ten minutes she was dressed and had a small, but bulging, pack slung across her back with some essentials. Making her way to the top of the stairs she looked back at Inuyasha's naked, slumbering form. By now he had spread himself across the entire bed, arms and legs hanging off the sides, pillow still clutched to his chest.

Kagome smiled grimly, blew one last kiss in his direction, and walked down the stairs, skipping the steps that normally cracked or squeaked.

It was only when she was safely outside the house and in the cold air that she allowed herself to take a deep breath and run as fast as she could towards the street, never looking back. She didn't know how she would get back to Tokyo. She didn't care if she had to hitch-hike or walk there. But with some luck there would be a bus stop or a pay phone to call a cab.

With a final farewell in mind Kagome continued to run away until the house and dojo was no longer in sight.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou was well aware of what her sister was doing in the attic with that filthy half-breed. Seeing as the attic was right above Kikyou's room she could hear very well _exactly_ what they were doing. Disgusted, she nearly jumped out of bed and walked to her closet deciding to choose her outfit for the next day. But, oh, how she desperately wanted to walk into the attic and ruin their moment together by embarrassing them both.

But after realizing what she would walk in on Kikyou quickly decided against the notion and opened the closet doors instead. Inside hung a few sophisticated suits, flashy dresses, and a myriad of shoes. Her articles of clothing were mostly black or red and she quickly decided on what dress to wear. Now if only she could find the perfect shoes to match. She thought longingly of the expensive pair of red pumps back home and settled on a pair of espadrilles instead.

By the time she had chosen her outfit for the next day the… activity upstairs… between her sister and the half-breed had ceased. Only silence remained, but Kikyou shuddered at the thought of going back to sleep, knowing what would await her in her dreams.

So for the next forty minutes Kikyou paced around her room, chose a different outfit for the day, and then decided to flip through a magazine in which Kikyou modeled a cocktail dress on page twelve.

But then a sound from above piqued her interest. Her sister and the half-breed weren't going for another round, _thank the stars_, but someone was definitely moving around… and this someone was trying to be quiet and sneaky.

Kikyou furrowed her perfectly shaped brows in curiosity, then ceased and berated herself, knowing that was a sure-fire way to get wrinkles. With haste she walked to her bedroom door, opening it a crack, just enough to peer out into the hallway without being seen.

A few minutes passed by before Kikyou heard someone coming down the stairs, and that someone was her sister.

She was shocked to see Kagome fully dressed, coat and all (_and what a god-awful coat it was_), with a bag slung over her shoulder. Kikyou carefully watched Kagome as she glanced up the staircase longingly and then tip-toe down the hall, against the wall.

When she was out of sight Kikyou raced to her window and patiently waited. She was rewarded when she saw Kagome slip into the shadows and sprint towards the street.

Kikyou grinned triumphantly. "So, Kagome, you were merely saying good-bye to your filthy half-breed upstairs, were you? Father will be so pleased. Hopefully I will be seeing you home shortly."

Kikyou let the curtain fall back into place and picked up her phone and swiftly dialed home. Her father answered, none too please about being woken just before dawn.

"I have some great news, father." Kikyou paused, knowing very well he was agitated beyond reason at that point. "Kagome just snuck out of the pitiful dojo she was staying in. It didn't look like she had any intention of returning, either."

"Oh _reeeeally_! This is very good news, Kikyou! I see Naraku talked some sense into her afterall."

"Yes, father. But I really wish you hadn't involved Naraku. Kagome may be sick, but that's no reason to send a manic, crazed lech like him after her. I've seen how he looks at her and – "

Kikyou's father sharply cut her off. "Silence! Naraku has been a family friend for years! How dare you speak of him in such a way and so insult me! Return home immediately, Kikyou! Now!"

"Yes, father." She replied quietly. There was a click on the other side of the line and she knew he had hung up.

Pocketing her phone, Kikyou quickly packed her belongings and called for a cab, demanding that the cab driver wait on the side of the road for her.

As silently as Kagome had been, Kikyou made her way out of the house just as the first rays of light began to appear in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, when the sun was high in the sky, Inuyasha yawned hugely and stretched his arms way above his head, feeling completely refreshed. Memories from the previous night came back to him and made him frown and then grin.

He looked beside him, expecting to find Kagome still sleeping. Instead he found a tangled web of sheets and a smelly pillow with a drool spot. _Where's Kagome?_

He frowned again and then relaxed realizing she probably just went to shower or something. But something wasn't right. Her scent, though strong, was hours old. He sat up, confused and still sleepy, and looked around the room.

Something wasn't right. But what was it? His clothes were on the floor next to part of the bedding, there was the pile of crap in the corner that belonged to the dojo, the mirror hanging from the wall, the dresser with drawers pulled out and empty, the desk on the opposite side of the attic, and… _Hey, wait a second…_

A loud slam at the door made him jump. He had only just enough time to cover himself with the sheet before Miroku came barging in, a crazed gleam in his eye.

"Inuuuuyyyyyaaaasssshhhhhaaaaaa!" Miroku growled menacingly.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he flung himself to the side of the bed just before an object came flying at his head.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Miroku started in a sweetly innocent tone. "I went to your room a few minutes ago to wake you for lunch and to tell you Kikyou had disappeared when," and this is when a dark aura appeared around Miroku and his eyes bulged and glinted with a homicidal gleam. Inuyasha was frozen in fear. "I noticed your bed hadn't been slept in. Your room was empty. I went to Kikyou's room and found a note stating she had gone home and that I had **better look in the attic for the filthy half-breed that spent the night with Kagome!**" Miroku roared.

Inuyasha swallowed and knew he was in deep shit. "Uhh…" was all he could say. His mouth opened but no other sound came out. He closed it, then opened it again in a second attempt to defend himself.

"And what do I find! I FIND YOU BUCK NAKED IN MY FRIEND'S BED!" Miroku stalked across the room, arms and hands outstretched as if ready to strangle Inuyasha. But then he stopped and looked to his side at the dresser with the empty drawers hanging out. "Ne, Inuyasha…" Inuyasha flinched. "Where _is_ Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked over at the dresser, saw the lack of clothes, and then thought back to the night before. He had told her to promise him she would never leave his side. But she had never promised. And now Kikyou was gone, the dresser, empty. She had left.

"Oh fuck! KAGOME!"

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, I hope that was decent enough for you all. For the moment anyway. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and the story finished by the end of the summer. Until then be sure you go back to and review this chapter and then read the new one-shot I posted, _His Hundred Sins_, and review that! The more reviews the more motivated I am to update sooner:)


	12. Return Part III: Daddy Dearest

AN: Wow, this is a very depressing chapter. It was incredibly hard to write. Please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter, though I don't blame you because I hate myself for writing it.

Disclaimer: I like bondage. :) And when I tie my hanyou up he says he belongs to me. But in truth I really don't own him or like bondage. Rumiko Takahashi owns him.

**Warning**: Graphic situations are to follow. Physical, sexual, and verbal abuse mostly. You've been warned. It isn't pretty. This is the only chapter with this type of detailed description of her abuse. After this chapter, everything gets better.

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 12: Return_

_Part III: Daddy Dearest, We Regress; Kagome's Courage_

Why was she there? Why did she come back? Why couldn't she have just left Sango's dojo and gone someplace else? These were just a few of the myriad of questions running through her head. They had been so often repeated in just a few hours that even her weary, sleep deprived mind chose not to answer them.

Lying before her was a massive concrete staircase leading up to a shrine, the shrine she had grown up in. It was the same shrine that held so many wonderful memories of her mother, now extinguished and replaced by the not-so-fond memories of abuse. Kagome had come to terms with the fact that she had been abused... abused relentlessly for years by her caregiver, her protector… her own flesh and blood.

It was a deep betrayal that stabbed at her painfully in the chest, right between her breasts. There was a scar there, and now that she once again faced her past that scar was agonizingly slowly being ripped open. And now that she had begun to heal and feel again, the pain was ten times worse.

Kagome eyed the stairs, regretting that she had come, but knowing it was the only way to protect her friends. Sometimes one had to make personal sacrifices for the happiness of others. Or so she told herself.

But no matter how many times she tried convincing herself that this was for the best there was a part of her that knew she would die if she walked up those stairs. Her father wouldn't murder her, but he would take away her soul, her will to live, the will to live she hadn't known existed until little more than a month ago when she ran to Miroku for help.

If she walked up those stairs, there would be no turning back. If she walked up those stairs she would be condemning herself to years upon years of endless torture. If she walked up those stairs she would die of despair.

Kagome raised her foot and placed it on the step, and then moved the other foot on the step above it. Courageously she made her way up the hundred and two steps, not looking back, but fearing what was waiting for her just through that top gate.

As she climbed her mind screamed for her to stop. She was in turmoil but couldn't help but smile humorlessly at her situation. _The gods mock me_, Kagome thought. They had allowed her to escape. They had prevented any harm from coming to her during her plight through the darkest part of Tokyo. They had even allowed her to meet and fall in love with the promiscuous hanyou. _But then they snatched that freedom from me. They took it all away the day that Kikyou had come for a visit. Why?_

The top of the steps were very near now, and her fear grew tremendously as the top of the house roof came into view. Her heart began thudding painfully in her chest when she saw the windows. And she trembled violently at the top of the stairs as her eyes locked on the front door.

There was no turning back, only forward.

The wind blew against her back as if urging her towards the front door. And as though her body had a mind of its own, she trudged down the concrete path that was her past and into her bleak future. She had been left alone when her mother died. Sadly, she realized that she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life.

Without realizing it Kagome found herself at the front door and raised her hand to knock but then stopped. On the other side there was fumbling and the click of an unlocking doorknob. Kagome lowered her gaze as she always did when confronted with her father.

As the door slowly opened with a squeak a tall man with dark hair, broad shoulders, and a beer belly filled the doorway. Kagome could feel his gaze boring into her and she tightly shut her eyes, willing for everything to just disappear.

"Look at me, _girl_." He growled out vehemently.

Kagome complied with much reluctance and stared into the same eyes that she inherited. However, unlike Kagome's eyes, his eyes were cold, unforgiving, and merciless. Frightened, Kagome looked away.

"I didn't tell you to look away, insolent bitch." He said without a second thought.

"S-Sorry, father." Kagome choked out, trying to hide the quaver in her voice without success.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, either!" His mouth twisted into wicked grin. With a sharp grab of her arm he dragged her into the room and threw her onto the floor.

Kagome's head cracked against the stair and she saw stars. _Just like old times_, she thought painfully.

"You've been gone a while, whore. It hasn't been the same here without you to… _amuse_ me." He chuckled. Kagome didn't even try to hide her gag at his reference. "But now that you're back I'll be making sure you don't leave again. Tonight we celebrate your return. I've even gone out and bought my favorite drink in your honor!"

Kagome inwardly groaned, and briefly wondered how he had known she was coming back. His favorite drink was 150 proof, and he usually drank enough to fell a small elephant. Tonight would be bad. She just wished he would pass out before anything too bad happened.

"But that still leaves your punishment for leaving in the first place." He scratched his chin pretending to think up a suitable punishment. His face lit up like a lightbulb as if he had just thought of the perfect solution. "Come with me." He demanded. Kagome felt him take her bag from her and throw it across the room. He then bent down, grabbed her upper arm and forcefully dragged her into the hallway, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

"Take off your shirt and lay face-down on the bed." He said while staring at her.

Kagome shook her head, eyes wide and staring at the floor. She willed herself not to cry. She would not cry.

"Disobedient bitch!" His face contorted and with a swift motion he backhanded her. She fell to the floor with a thud, her hands immediately going to her aching jaw. She refused to cry out in pain, knowing that would earn her another smack.

"I said take off your shirt and lay face-down on the bed!" He roared maddeningly, spittle dripping from the corner of his mouth.

With shaky knees Kagome stood and quickly took off her shirt and tried covering herself. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do as he growled and backhanded her again, across her shoulder this time, and onto the bed. Kagome quickly scrambled onto the bed further and hid her face in the comforter. She stayed still and waited for her punishment, every muscle in her body tense.

There was sound in the background. A closet door opened and then shuffling through clothes and boxes. The closet was soon closed and she heard her father chuckle, and then the snap of a leather belt.

She felt his frightening presence looming over her and mentally and physically tried to prepare herself for the blows to come. Nothing she could have done, however, would have prevented the intense pain that came soon after the loud 'whoosh' of the belt cutting through the air.

SLAP

Kagome's body convulsed in pain as the thick leather belt came in contact with her skin. But still she did not cry out.

SLAP

Again the belt came into contact with her skin and left a large angry red welt in its wake. Again and again she endured this torture until her head grew dizzy and her back begin to grow numb from the constant abuse. As the belt continued to punish her skin Kagome's eyes stayed open and were seemingly devoid of feeling, only a tear in the corner of her eye, running down her nose and into the comforter, showed her pain.

She stared at the window across the room. It was fuzzy. Her vision was fuzzy. Her mind was slipping. But before the much welcomed blackness of unconsciousness overtook her she saw her mother sitting at the window in a rocking chair sewing. There was a small smile, her lips gently curved into the little smile she always wore when she was happy. She hummed a serene tune and paused her sewing to enjoy the cool spring breeze that came through the window.

And then her mother was no more as Kagome fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Of all the stupid things!" Inuyasha snarled. "Are you _sure_ you don't have a fucking clue where she lives, asshole!" He rounded on his friend sitting at the kitchen table.

"Don't call him an asshole, Inuyasha! And don't dare make the mistake of thinking we don't care about her! Miroku would have told you by now if he knew where she lived!" Sango stepped up and got into the pissed hanyou's face. "This isn't any more his fault than ours, Inuyasha!"

"KEH!" Inuyasha slammed his fist down on one of the chairs, destroying it instantly. Splinters flew across the floor. "Well then what the fuck do you suppose we do!"

"We could call the authorities again." Sango suggested, knowing that the police would be of no help.

"If it didn't work the first time, dearest Sango, it won't work now. Without credible evidence or even an address the most they can do at this point is start from scratch and search every shrine in Tokyo. Plus, because we reported her as missing what they are searching for is a _missing person_, not someone whose life is at stake due to an abusive father. Domestic child abuse and missing people are two totally different cases." Miroku paused thoughtfully. "The authorities will be of little help at the moment."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"_Shut up, Inuyasha!_ Your yelling is not helping! In fact, you've been of no help at all! You were with her when she snuck out! If you're the powerful hanyou you always claim to be then why didn't your super hearing wake you up and tell you something was amiss!" Sango clenched her hands and stared accusingly at the hanyou.

"Don't you fucking blame this on me, bitch!"

"STOP IT! Both of you! You two are giving me a headache!" Miroku rubbed his temples in small circles. "Blaming and screaming at each other is getting us no where. Inuyasha, sit down and calm yourself before you stroke out. Sango, dearest, you had better do the same. I don't want to witness an attempted murder on my friend, no matter how richly he may deserve it at the moment."

"OI! You're supposed to be on my side, lech!"

Both Inuyasha and Sango angrily seated themselves in the two remaining chairs. They both crossed their legs and arms and refused to look at each other. The three of them were quiet for a long time, all trying to devise a way to help their new friend.

"Isn't there anything that may be of any help, Miroku? Anything at all?" Sango asked, desperately wishing she had gotten to know Kagome better in the short time they had been together.

"I don't know!" Miroku laughed humorlessly. "I feel so useless! She's been one of my best friends for years and I can't even tell you in what part of Tokyo she lives in!"

"Well can't we just go to every fucking shrine?" Inuyasha asked, still pissed off beyond reason.

"There's almost 130 _million_ people living in Tokyo, Inuyasha! Imagine how many shrines we would have to visit!" Miroku replied.

"Wait, Miroku. Didn't you tell me she _ran_ away from home?" Sango started.

"Yes…" Miroku furrowed his brows, trying to understand what Sango was getting at.

"Well, if she ran from home that must mean she couldn't have gotten _too_ far on foot, right?" Sango asked, eyes brightening with renewed hope.

"Well, I guess so, but we have no idea in which direction she ran from or anything."

"Oi, bouzo. You're as dense at shit! Even I'm catching on to what Sango is saying!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Do you remember where you picked her up when she called? Because if you do then we just check all the fucking shrines within, say, a 10 mile radius or some shit like that."

"Wow, Inuyasha. I'm impressed, you really did catch on!" Sango said in shock.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" He said defensively. "ANYWAY! Well, bouzo? Do you remember?"

"It was in a bad area, that's really all I remember."

"Well then how the hell did you find her the first time?" Inuyasha growled. "Wait, didn't you pick her up near a strip-club? I called her a prostitute the next morning because you went there."

"Oh I bet she just _loved_ that!" Sango muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up! Wasn't it called Betty Boop's, or the Bunny Hop, or Bunny Boop's Joint, or--"

"OH! You mean Bunny's Best Hang-Out! Yeah, I love that place!" Miroku suddenly chimed.

FWAP!

"You pervert! How do you know of a sleezy place like Bunny's Best Hang-Out!" Miroku nursed the new bump on his head as Sango stretched her arm and glared at him.

"A friend…uh…got drunk there and – coughcough – he needed to be…uh…picked up…yeah!"

"Isn't that the same fucking excuse you gave me that night, Miroku?" Inuyasha grinned as Sango's annoyed glare turned homicidal.

"Aren't we getting off the topic a little!" Miroku said quickly before he had another bump on his head. "The point is that if search for shrines around that area we should be able to find her!"

"So let's leave, already!" Impatiently, Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the door.

"We just need to make a brief stop at a convenience store for a phone book. They will have the addresses to the shrines so we won't be looking around aimlessly for them." Sango said.

"What a splendid plan, Sango dearest! Already I was concocting the same plan!"

"Riiiiight. Let's go!"

The three of them were off in a hurry, knowing that every second spent wasted was a second that couldn't be spared. Kagome had almost a day's lead and was surely at her shrine by now, suffering god knows what.

_Be strong, Kagome! I'm coming!_ Inuyasha thought desperately. He chose to run along the side of the road, next to the car that Miroku and Sango were in. It eased some of the tension in his shoulders, but it did nothing to alleviate the guilt and emptiness inside as he thought of Kagome. He was worried for her. And he missed her.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Are you listening to me?" Eri, one of Kagome's friends since childhood asked. She giggled at the apparent confusion on her face. Kagome smiled apologetically and together they walked down the street towards WacDonald's. It was one of the things they did together on a regular basis right after school let out. It was something Kagome looked forward to every day. Not only would she get to spend time with her friend, but she wouldn't be at home fearing for her life.

"Sorry, Eri. I had something on my mind. What did you say?"

"I asked why you wore your sweater today when it's eighty degrees out. Aren't you hot? Why don't you take it off?" Kagome was about to answer when a friend of theirs shouted out their names from behind. Turning around they spotted Ayumi running towards them, trying to catch up. However, the combination of a strong wind and heavy briefcase made it difficult. She had to stop every few feet to rearrange her uniform skirt.

"Eri! Kagome! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Ayumi said between pants when she had finally caught up. "I was talking to a couple people after the bell and we thought it would be awesome to have a party soon! We realized that your sixteenth birthday was coming up, Kagome, and decided it would be the _perfect_ excuse to have one!"

Kagome frowned. There was no way her father would let her out of the house on her sixteenth birthday. _He probably has… other… celebrations planned for that evening_, Kagome thought grimly.

"I dunno, Ayumi. There might be a family only celebration at my house then."

"That's okay! Family celebrations don't usually last all night so just come by afterwards! The party won't really get started until around 10 or so anyway."

Kagome briefly wondered if she could sneak out of the house provided her father had drunk enough that he was sure to be passed out for the evening. "I'll try to make it, but no promises."

"Excellent! By the way, why are you wearing your sweater? It's hot out!" Ayumi asked.

"I'm not feeling too well. I might have a fever." Kagome said calmly. It was a well rehearsed excuse that she used often, but in truth she wore her sweater to cover the bruises or burns her father inflicted upon her during her punishments.

"You should probably head home then and lay down. Go on, you won't be missing much. Go get some rest." Eri seemed concerned for Kagome's health. For as far back as she could remember Kagome had been a sickly girl.

"Yeah…. I probably should get home." Kagome, however, had no intention of returning home just yet. Instead, as she parted ways with her friends, she walked up and down the streets of Tokyo alone wondering what sort of punishment she would endure that evening for not returning home right after school.

With a jerk Kagome woke from her dream, all of her pain returning instantly. She groaned loudly and with a shaking hand reached around to touch the skin on her back. Something crusty met her fingertips and when she put her hand towards her face to see what it was she realized without surprise that it was dried blood.

_My mouth feels dry_, Kagome thought. Had she screamed? She couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember much of anything that had taken place since she walked through the door.

Kagome tried standing, seeing as she was sprawled on her bedroom floor, but she felt the muscles in her shoulder and upper arm spasm, sending another wave of pain coursing through her battered body. She let out a whimper and squeezed her eyes shut until the pain subsided a few moments later.

Looking around the room she found everything in shambles. While she was away it was apparent her father decided to redecorate the place by tearing wallpaper from the walls, ripping clothes apart, and slashing her mattress in multiple places. The entire room reeked of hard liquor and there were suspicious stains on the carpeting. Kagome noticed her window sported a shiny silver padlock with an electronic number system instead of a metal key. The actual window itself had been replaced with shatterproof glass as she discovered by reading the label in the corner.

_Is it possible for me to guess the correct number on the lock?_ She wondered. Crawling to the window, Kagome grimaced as pain wracked her body with each muscle she moved. Upon inspection her hopes were dashed to ribbons. The correct number to open the lock required 5 numbers. There were 10 numbers to choose from, 0 – 9. Doing the math quickly in her head she determined that 100,000 possible combinations existed. There was no way to open the lock.

Kagome scanned the room for something, anything that could break the glass. Unfortunately, her father had planned everything and removed everything hard and anything sharp. She looked at the door next. There were no visible locks, but the little doggie flap at the base of the door told her all she needed to know. The door was locked tight. Whatever food her father would give her would be slipped through the flap.

She was in trouble. She was cornered and in the mercy of the heartless man who had made her life a living hell. What was a girl in pain to do? She cried.

She stayed in the same spot in her room for hours. She didn't know what time it was. She had no clue how much time had passed. She didn't know what time she had come to, seeing as it had been dark outside.

The minutes ticked by slowly but she content to wait in the darkness of her room. Off and on she dozed, too fearful to actually fall asleep. Graphic images kept popping into her dreams, reminding her of where she was.

But soon the shattering of glass on the kitchen floor roused her from her restless doze and all her muscles tensed as she listened closely, waiting for any indication that he might be on his way.

To her horror he was. She heard a violent string of slurred curses and the shuffling of feet up the stairs. Twice he stumbled. She wished he had fallen. After dragging herself to the opposite side of her bed she covered her ears with the palm of her hands repeating desperate pleas over and over while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Kao-me…!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. He was at her door, banging on the wood with a fist repeating her name in an angry drunken rage.

"Kao-me! Open da dwoor!" He pounded harder, angry that he couldn't get in. He started yelling, his words becoming increasingly slurred. Kagome could mentally picture him holding a bottle of vodka taking a swig in between yelling and pounding.

"Kami, please make him go away! Make him go away!" She pleaded quietly, still rocking back and forth on her heels

"KAO-ME!" He yelled louder still. "YEH BE'ER OPEN DA FUCKIN' DWOOR! OPEN DA FUCKIN' DWOOR!" The pounding got louder and he became angrier and more frustrated as he tried jiggling the handle, not understanding that it was locked. "OPEN DA FUCKIN' DWOOR!"

"Go away… please just go away… go away go away go away go away… Kami, help me!" Kagome chanted.

"Where's da fuckin' key? Where'd'I put it?" The pounding stopped as he searched his pockets. "HA! Go'it! Whoopsies! Slipp'ry sona bitch!" Kagome heard the key fall to the floor and prayed that he was too drunk to see properly. There was a loud thump as something hit the door and then a curse. She imagined him hitting his head trying to bend down.

Kagome heard the fumbling of the key against the lock and soon the door was kicked open. A bright light shined into the room from within the hall, illuminating the spot in which she had tried to hide in.

Fear. Raw fear. This was the part she feared most. Her father clumsily made his way over to her, his eyes squinting… trying to focus on her. After grabbing to her left (no doubt seeing double) he managed to grab some of her hair.

Kagome let out a yell when he pulled her hair hard. He dragged her up to her feet and attempted to throw her across the room but succeeded in throwing her only a few feet and losing balance himself. He stumbled and ended up falling down and landing half-on and half-off her.

"Kao-me… I miss'd you…" He slurred, trying to get on her fully.

But she struggled. She thrashed about, her arms trying to hit every part of him possible, her knees bending, attempting to knee him in the groin. But he was heavy, and his weight prevented much movement.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" She cried out.

His lips were on her neck and she dry-heaved, having eaten nothing all day. The sour taste of bile rose in her throat and she attempted to shove her palm into his neck. At once he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her neck.

He leaned down quickly and Kagome quickly turned her head, narrowly missed being kissed… or rather slobbered on. Her ear felt wet after he had finished. She doubted he realized what he had just tried kissing.

"Whas dat?" All movement ceased as he tried focusing on a dark spot on her neck.

Kagome froze, realizing too late what it must be. A hickey from Inuyasha.

"WHA THE FUCK IS DAT, BITCH!" He shouted in her ear. All his weight was lifted off her at once, and she watched – frozen from fear – as he pulled something from his pocket. A lighter.

"YOU FUCKIN' SLUT! WHORE! YUR MINE! YA HEAR!" He lit the lighter and let it burn a few moments before bringing it down to her neck.

"What are you doing! Stop it! What are you doing!" She screamed. The hot lighter burned her skin over the hickey, marring the flesh.

When he had finished he tossed the used lighter aside and dragged Kagome to her feet once more. Out of the room, he dragged her by her hair close to the scalp, and up another set of stairs towards the attic. Once there he tossed her into a small closet and locked the door. Then he left, stumbling all the way down the stairs.

Kagome let out a sigh, finally feeling relatively safe. Last time she was locked in this closet he had forgotten about her for almost two days. The few times before that he had left her in there for hours at a time.

After checking out her new wound she curled into a ball on the floor and passed out, thoroughly exhausted.

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is it?"

"Yes. This is exactly where I found her almost two months ago." Miroku answered.

"Gods, what an awful part of Tokyo! Poor Kagome!"

The three of them, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, stood on the corner of a street. The place was filthy. And it wasn't just dirt and grime. It was the filth of life.

"So what's the plan, Miroku?" Sango inquired.

"What the fuck do we need a plan for? We split up and we go find her! How hard is that!" Inuyasha growled.

"I agree. Inuyasha, since you can search faster why don't you head north. There are more shrines out that way. Sango and I'll head south of here. Agreed?"

Inuyasha agreed curtly and soon the three of them began searching. It was the middle of the night, but they searched anyway. Time didn't matter when a close friend was in danger.

On the way to Tokyo Miroku had called the authorities again to tell them they had an idea as to what part of Tokyo Kagome's shrine was in. They had told Miroku they would handle the situation and commanded them to cease their search. Miroku had agreed but as soon as they hung up the three of them parted ways.

All three of them prayed Kagome was okay.

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: For those of you wanting to correct me for doing the math incorrectly… DON'T. Because it isn't wrong. The answer is **not** 5 x 10 as many of you would think. In order to get the right answer you would have to multiply 10 together 5 times. Meaning… 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 x 10 which 100,000. Why? Because there are 5 spaces in the combination. There are 10 possible choices to choose from (#s 0 -9 ) for each individual space in the combination. Make sense? I hope so.

OOOOOOH, I've got a twist for the end that you wouldn't BELIEVE! I can't wait to actually write it all out! But alas, that won't be for another chapter or two! WEE! I hope you don't all hate me too much. :)


	13. Deadly Sins: Envy and Lust

AN: I've been meaning to get this up sooner, but I've been having internet difficulties the last couple days that resulted in my having to wipe my hard drive. _I have a new story out! Go read it! I'm really excited about this one! It's called A Whore's Life. A summary of the story can be found in the AN at the bottom of this chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, the characters, etc. That honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and the pair of socks I'm wearing. So no stealing!

**Warning:** Coarse language alert.

**Note: This chapter backtracks to the morning Kagome ran away from the dojo and then jumps forward to the night she left.**

**Sex and Drugs**

_Chapter 13: Deadly Sins: Envy and Lust_

The cab ride back home was a long one and Kikyou continuously found herself shifting from side to side whenever a butt cheek went numb. Pins and needles would torment her backside once the blood rushed back to the area. She winced in discomfort.

Without much interest, but with a lack of anything better to do, Kikyou looked out the window and into the forest. The scenery hadn't changed much since she left almost an hour ago but the wind had picked up and the sun had begun to hide behind some clouds. It reminded her of the day her father had ordered her to track down and bring back her sister.

"Kagome…" Kikyou mumbled in contempt. Truth be told, Kikyou had never cared for her younger sister. She had convinced herself long ago that this was because Kagome was sick in the head and required "special treatment", treatment that required so much time and effort that her parents found little time for her. But now, because of recent circumstances… Kikyou was no longer sure.

Kikyou's usually self-possessed and stoic face turned down in a frown, her lips curving downward ever so slightly, her brows knitting together just a fraction of an inch.

The cab hit a large pothole in the road and Kikyou's thoughts were disrupted as she was bumped into the air, the top of her head hitting the roof of the car.

"Is it _too_ difficult to drive a little more smoothly? I chipped a nail because of your inability to drive properly!" She hissed at the driver.

"Sorry, miss. Nothing I can do 'bout these roads…filled with potholes they are." He replied automatically, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his rude passenger straighten herself.

Kikyou huffed in irritation and straightened out her black traveling slacks, then gave the incompetent cab driver one last good glare before looking out the grimy window at the mundane scenery. Her thoughts traveled right back to her sister and the family's predicament. She loathed being caught in the middle of whatever was going on, but couldn't help but wonder.

_Kagome is sick. She doesn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation at hand. Father has done nothing but be understanding and helpful and she has the nerve to shun our family aside, run away, and make crude accusations against him! I **must** make her see reason! She needs to see a psychiatrist. Her delusions will only worsen!_

But she couldn't help but worry her lip a little, a little doubt dangling precariously in the back of her mind, daring her to see reason. But Kikyou's dislike for her younger sibling kept rearing its ugly head and refused to listen to reason. It was only out of total respect for her father that Kikyou agreed to find Kagome. With Kikyou's influence and money tracking down a rogue sibling was simple as pie.

_The similarities between Mother and Kagome are irrefutable, both physically and mentally._ Kikyou frowned at the unwanted remembrance of her mother and the day she died. Visuals of the argument from that night ensnared her and she remembered just exactly why she hated Kagome so much. It wasn't because she was mentally ill. No, it was because of their mother. Their mother, the whore. Giving in, Kikyou closed her eyes and remembered precisely what happened, her twenty-four year old mind trapped once again in a thirteen year old body.

_The argument was intense. They had been screaming at one another for over twenty minutes and Kikyou wondered when it would end. She was currently hiding in the upstairs closet trying to listen in on the latest argument, the worst one in a series of arguments her parents had been having these last two weeks. She chewed the inside of her cheek until it bled and picked at a spot on her acne prone chin. She was thirteen years old, the awkward stage where her hair stuck up funny and her once flawless skin prone to acne. She was a woman now, Kikyou thought proudly. She had started her period for the first time this week. Her mother promised to take her shopping for new clothes the next day as a celebration._

_The volume of the arguing increased and Kikyou shut her eyes tightly, wincing at the harsh words her parents were throwing at each other._

"_You're nothing but a god damned whore! You've been out fucking this fucker for weeks while I slave away at work providing for your whoring ass!" Her father spat. "Go ahead, defend yourself! Give your damn excuses like you usually do!"_

"_Please! You must understand that our relationship was destroyed long ago! You've ignored me since Kagome's birth, choosing to lust over your secretary rather than me!"_

"_Well no shit! You became fat, ugly, lazy, and always complained of being too fucking tired! So what if I thought of my secretary! So what if I brought home a few pornos! I never fucking violated our marriage! You went after the fucking mailman!"_

"_He's the milkman! And of course I went after him! He doesn't care if I'm a little overweight! He treats me in a way that you never could! He makes me feel like a woman! He doesn't treat me like the scum on the bottom of his shoe! He doesn't verbally torment me and constantly remind me I'm fat or unworthy of being loved. You treat me more like a whore!"_

"_Stupid, bitch! You had a fucking affair! AN AFFAIR!" He screamed._

_The rest of the argument went on in the background as Kikyou thought about what her father had said. Her mother was having an affair…with the milkman? Was this some kind of joke? Disbelief washed over her. Her mother wouldn't do that! Her mother was honest and devoted to her father! Kikyou shook her head in denial. But what came next stabbed at her heart like a thousand knives._

"_You've done nothing but betray me since the day we were married! And our children! You've betrayed our children!" He accused._

"_I have stayed truthful to you up till now! Don't you dare spread your lies!"_

"_LIES!_ _What fucking lies? I've got photographic evidence of you fucking some bastard in our bed a year after we were married! I didn't say anything about it because you broke it off!"_

_Her mother… her honored mother was truly betraying her father. She was betraying her family! She was betraying her! Kikyou! Her own daughter! How could she! Kikyou began to shake, tears of anger welled up in her eyes and she barely flinched when she heard a resounding slap from within the kitchen. Kikyou had no doubt her father had hit her mother. But Kikyou didn't care. In her eyes, her mother deserved everything she received and more._

_Downstairs Kikyou heard her mother whimper, the only sound cutting the eerie silence and tension post slap. With cries of indignation her mother pounded from the kitchen vowing to leave at once and file for a divorce. She was pursued by Kikyou's father, still screaming and yelling and threatening bodily harm if she dared walk out on their family and disgrace them all. Kikyou's mother began pounding up the steps, still yelling obscenities at her husband._

_But the pounding fell on deaf ears. Kikyou's face hardened in resolve and she emerged from her hiding place, determined to face her mother and let her know just how much she hated her, how much she deserved the slap she received from her father, and how much she deserved to burn in the deepest level of hell. But she never got the chance._

_When Kikyou emerged from the closet her mother had reached the top of the steps, her father hot on her heels. Kikyou watched as her father grabbed her mother's arm at the top of the steps and forced her to look at him. She struggled violently in a rage Kikyou didn't know she had possessed. Kikyou just stood there and continued to watch, her own rage blinding her, and her father yelled at her one last time before moving his free arm in a backward motion._

_His arm swung forward as if in slow motion and struck her mother so hard across the face that she lost her balance and began to fall backward, his grip on her arm the only thing keeping her from falling down the flight of stairs._

_In that instant Kikyou saw the fear in her mother's eyes as her mother made eye contact. Kikyou kept her face stoic, but her eyes revealed the burning anger that churned within. At that same instant Kikyou looked to her father who glared at his wife without remorse. His teeth clenched and he gave his wife a little shove before releasing his hold on her upper arm._

_Kikyou made no move to stop the deadly descent. Instead, she stood as a spectator, watching her mother roll and tumble down the long wooden staircase and then fall in a heap at the bottom._

"_MAMA!"_ _Kikyou's eyes shot to the seven year old girl who was running toward her mother. Kikyou fought the urge to charge down the stairs, pull her sister away from their hateful mother and tell her that their mother deserved it. But she held back. Instead she once more watched with a coolness she didn't think she had._

_She saw Kagome shake their mother in an attempt to wake her and when she rolled her mother on her back she clenched her fists at her side and seethed in anger. Seeing her sister's face so close to their now dead mother… how could she not have seen how closely they resembled? Their noses, the same… their mouths, the same full pink lips forever curved upward in a smile even when sad… the shape of their eyes… the high cheekbones… the same color hair…. They looked identical and could have been twins if years did not separate their ages._

_Kagome was sobbing and Kikyou looked directly into her sister's wet eyes and vowed to hate her. She would be the living reminder of their mother's betrayal. And Kikyou was convinced that Kagome would end up being just like their mother. Kikyou stared down at Kagome, not hearing –or caring– that her father was now on the phone with the police, reporting an "accident". She just stared at Kagome, hatred and anger still blinding her._

Kikyou sighed and glanced out of the dingy cab window once more, her memories still plaguing her very existence. Rationally, she knew it was stupid to hate someone because they resembled someone else. But Kikyou found that that hatred wouldn't go away. And she knew it wasn't just because Kagome resembled their mother. That was only the seed of her resentment. Why she truly hated Kagome was because of what happened after their mother's death. She blamed it all on Kagome.

Time seemed to come to a complete standstill after their mother's funeral. There was a brief investigation into the death of Mrs. Higurashi because of the domestic dispute prior to the accident. Kikyou, being the only witness to the true events leading up to her mother's death, stuck with her father's version of what happened: Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were arguing about financial issues but decided to turn in for the night without resolving the problem at hand. At the top of the stairs Mrs. Higurashi slipped on the recently polished wood and fell, breaking her neck in the process. Kikyou said nothing about what really happened that night.

After the investigation and the funeral Kikyou's father took a strong liking to Vodka and Bacardi. He lavished Kikyou with personal possessions, letting her run wild and do as she pleased, but ignored her otherwise. For the years following her mother's death Kikyou vied for her father's attentions but he seemed fixated on Kagome.

Envious of Kagome Kikyou went to the extremes to capture her beloved father's attention. But in the end he would hand her a wad of money and tell her to take a bus to the nearest shopping district, all the while eyeing Kagome and repeating over and over how much she resembled his dearly-loved, dearly-departed wife. He was greedy and always wanted Kagome by his side. He was protective and possessive of her, never allowing her to leave the house except for school. And he ignored Kikyou.

She lived her teenage years unloved and unwanted, yet desired by the young men that surrounded her. She took advantage of her father by taking thousands of yen and buying expensive clothing and perfume. She grew up to be a beautiful woman and whenever she took a man to bed she let him know who was boss. Soon, she was recruited by a modeling agency for her flawless skin and lithe body, and soon became the envy of many women across Japan.

Yet she never received the attention she wanted and deserved from the one person that should have been giving it to her all along. And it was all Kagome's fault. Kikyou would forever despise her sister for it.

Brakes squeaked and the cab came to a halt outside the steps to the shrine. Kikyou stepped out of the car, handed the cab driver a few bills (while neglecting to give a tip), and unloaded her baggage from the trunk.

When the cab driver looked at her expectantly she smiled coldly and replied, "Your tip is going towards my next manicure considering it was your terrible driving that chipped my nail."

The cab driver frowned, called her a "greedy bitch" and drove off leaving her at the bottom of the steps. Kikyou glanced at her authentic German automatic skeleton watch and noticed it was a little after lunch time while wondering who was going to bring her bags up to the shrine for her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed next door, commanding her flea size of a neighbor (_Myoga, was it?)_ to get her bags.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it all to hell! Where the fuck is that wench?" Inuyasha cursed as he nearly flew down the steps of yet another shrine, the sixth one that night.

The search for her was going badly, very badly. It was nearing two a.m. and there was no sign of his angel. She, and her shrine, seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Not even the priests and priestesses of the shrines he visited had heard of a Kagome Higurashi living in a shrine in the general area.

When Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the steps he growled and looked up into the dark sky. The moon was but a sliver in the sky. Tomorrow was the new moon. He growled again, frantic and anxious to find her before tomorrow evening. He would be of little help bashing in her father's head while he was human.

He took off in the direction of the next shrine, bounding from rooftop to rooftop, stopping to sniff the air occasionally for even just the tiniest whiff of her alluring scent. He hadn't realized just how much he depended on her scent.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, spotting a payphone on the side of a brick building across the street. He fumbled through his pockets and found just enough change for one call. In one swift jump Inuyasha landed gracefully in front of the payphone and carefully inserted a couple of coins. His claws made it difficult, however, and he growled angrily when he dropped the same coin for a third time. He dialed the number and impatiently waited for the lecher to answer.

"Hello, Miroku speaking."

"Oi! Did you find her?"

There was a worried sigh on the other line and a deflated reply, "No. Not yet. Obviously you haven't either. We've only been to two shrines since we started, both of which the priest running the place threatened to call the police."

"Keh! That's nothing! One of the shrines I've been to had a protective barrier against youkai and I got zapped! I landed on my ass twenty feet away!"

"I apologize for your misfortune, Inuyasha. Sango and I found a suitable hotel. We should retire and rest until the sun rises, lest a beautiful shrine maiden forces us to do her bidding until we agree to leave. Uh, Sango, I didn't mean it! OUCH!" There was a thud on the other line and soon Inuyasha found himself talking with Sango.

"As much as we want to find Kagome, Inuyasha, it is in all of our best interests to call it a night and resume after we've all had some rest. It's been a long day."

"No effing way, Sango! Kagome is still out there! I won't allow myself to sleep knowing that fucking asshole of a father of hers is doing who knows what to her!" Inuyasha replied.

There was a pause on the other line for a moment. "You really do love her, don't you Inuyasha?" Sango said quietly, just in case Miroku gained consciousness at that precise moment.

Inuyasha's jaw went slack and his eyes grew wide. He struggled for the right words and sputtered them when he did, "N-No way! I don't l-love her! Sh-she's just a f-friend! A-and shouldn't have to g-go through this shit! I don't l-love her!"

"Inuyasha, there's a certain way you look at her that you do no one else. Even Miroku has said that you've been acting weird… that you haven't even _looked_ or _thought_ about another woman since she came to live with you two!"

"Get OVER it, Sango! I don't l-love her! Now are we done here! I want to go to one last shrine!" Inuyasha hurriedly changed the subject, desperate to escape the very thoughts that had been plaguing his own mind.

"Yes," she breathed out, "We're staying at the Tama Inn on Sunset Tower Street. We'll see you there. If you find her at that last shrine, call us there, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Without saying goodbye he hung up the phone and took off into the night, desperate to get to that last shrine, desperately trying to flee his own mind and what Sango had said. _I can't love her… she's too good for me and deserves better. I can't. I won't allow myself to love her._

A few minutes later Inuyasha stood at the bottom of a relatively short set of steps leading to the shrine gate panting slightly. The steps were broken in places and chunks of concrete lay next to where they had been chipped off. The gate, Inuyasha noted, was equally dilapidated and was in serious need of a few coats of paint.

In two jumps Inuyasha had ascended the fifty some odd steps and jogged through the gate, wondering briefly if the rotted wood would collapse on him. Kagome's scent was no where, he discovered after sniffing around a few minutes. But just to be sure he made his way to the front door of the shrine house.

He pressed the doorbell twice, waiting for someone to open it. He would know for sure then if she was truly there.

Upon the fourth ring of the doorbell Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as lights turned on and he heard an old man waddle down the steps. The old man fumbled with the lock and the door creaked open.

The old man was truly old. He was squat, no taller than Inuyasha's shoulder and had a slightly unkempt beard. The old man raised his head to look at his unwelcome guest. Inuyasha was about to say something when the old man jumped back, squeaked in surprise, and pointed at Inuyasha's head yelling "YOUKAI!"

Inuyasha took a step back in alarm and regarded the old man as being insane.

"YOUKAI!" The old man yelled again and he jumped forward with surprising energy, digging his hand into his robe and pulling out a few pieces of paper and flinging them onto Inuyasha's face. "EVIL BEGONE!" The old man yelled and once more flung paper ofuda onto Inuyasha's being. He said a quick, frantic prayer and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha fell and landed hard on his backside in bewilderment. "What the **fuck** was that about!" He said incredulously and pulled the numerous paper ofuda off of his face, his eye twitching in irritation.

Convinced Kagome didn't live at that shrine Inuyasha walked off the property and toward the Tama Inn. Perhaps it was best he turn in for the night. He didn't know how many more purity barriers and crazed old men he could take. Inuyasha frowned, feeling completely guilty for not continuing his search. He felt as if he was letting her down somehow. He had vowed to protect her, to be by her side, and yet he wasn't. Instead, he felt like he was abandoning her for a slightly lumpy bed at a cheap hotel.

There was a time where a cheap hotel meant something different. He used to take women to cheap hotels after picking them up at bars or night clubs. He would enjoy being with her for the night, but when morning came he would always slip out. Back then it was just sex. Back then it was uncomplicated and he could have relationships without strings. He used to enjoy going to cheap hotels. But now those cheap hotels felt just like they sounded: cheap. He no longer found comfort there. In fact, he found himself despising the thought of what it had meant to him in the past.

His comfort was somewhere else. His comfort was in a shrine somewhere. And he felt like his was abandoning her.

He resented himself for it.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what woke him the next morning. The sun was hiding behind clouds and the birds had seemingly taken a day off. But whatever woke him had left him wide awake and utterly anxious.

Then he remembered why his sleep was disturbed that evening. It was filled with dreams of a certain girl imprisoned within her own house. Growling, he shot up out of bed scaring the crap out of Miroku and Sango who shared the room. He dressed himself quickly and walked out the door without another word, leaving his two companions in the dust.

When he exited the cheap hotel he felt a light drizzle, a mist really. It was one of those chilling mists that soaked you through-and-through, leaving you cold and irritable. Umbrellas weren't of much help in this weather.

But he took no noticed and bounded through the streets of Tokyo, eager to continue his search without regard to his grumbling stomach and tired mind. He whizzed past cars and people, occasionally putting his male ego aside to ask for directions.

There were still so many shrines left to be checked and he had limited daylight time to check them. He knew without a doubt, though, that he would continue his search even if he was vulnerable, but sincerely hoped it wouldn't amount to that.

Before noon he managed to track down and find four more shines, not one of them being the shrine Kagome resided in. With each shrine he checked the more frustrated he became, and the more frustrated he became the more likely an innocent electrical pole was going to suffer from his fist being punched through it.

Still, time passed by. The minutes and hours blurred together and there was still no sign of the mysterious shrine.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes a fraction of an inch and almost panicked as she realized that she didn't know where she was. Memories from the previous day flooded back and it made her groan realizing the reason her entire body ached and throbbed.

Instinctively she brought a hand up to the side of her neck and hissed in pain as her fingertips came in contact with her raw, burnt flesh. It still burn. A lighter. That was a new trick. He had never used a lighter on her to burn her before. In the past it had always been scalding water.

Kagome curled up in a ball and almost wished herself to die from despair. The only thing that kept her going was the memory of the hanyou she had fallen in love with.

The two of them were an unlikely pair. He was promiscuous, she was sexually abused. He used hurtful remarks while she used sarcasm and the silent treatment. They were both stubborn. Then there was the issue of him a hanyou, her a human. She didn't care. She knew he didn't care. But society would care.

Kagome let the brief though pass over and dismissed it just as quickly. She didn't care what society said. If you loved someone enough it shouldn't matter. And to her, it didn't.

_I wonder what he's doing right now? Is he worried about me? _

She shifted positions and felt something dig in her side. Wondering what it was she searched her pocket and pulled out a stone. Her heart warmed and broke at the same time as she recalled Inuyasha giving it to her by the lake.

Thinking back, she remembered his exact words: "_My mother said it was a gift from my father. A gift of courage and trust. Kind of like a lucky charm, I guess. She told me that whenever I was scared I was to look at the crystal for courage. She said it would protect me even in the darkest of nights. If I were to get lonely, I would only have to look at the crystal and I wouldn't be lonely anymore. She said it was a crystal of guidance."_

Kagome smiled and gently placed a soft, shaky kiss on the small, smooth surface. She held the crystal to her chest then and knew she had found her courage. The crystal wasn't her courage, rather it was the person who gave it to her. So long as she held the crystal she would always have a part of him with her, protecting her.

--------------------------------------------------------

AN: I have a new multi-chapter story out. I posted it at the same time at this chapter. If you have enjoyed Sex and Drugs I pretty much guarantee you'll like this new story. The overview is below.

**Title: A Whore's Life**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: M for mature themes, language, sexuality**

**Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome; Miroku/Sango**

**Setting: Tokyo, Japan, 2006. AU fanfiction**

**Summary: After a tragic accident Kagome is left penniless and homeless. She turns to prostitution as her only escape from destitution. A few years later she meets an interesting surprise client who isn't interested in sex. Soon, freak accidents begin occurring and Kagome is convinced someone is out to get her and destroy her by destroying everything and everyone she has ever cared for. Her only hope lays with the strange customer who took her heart by treating her as something more than a common whore.**

Few things worth mentioning! #1 There's only **1 chapter left in Sex and Drugs!** #2 A few reviewers from chapter 12 raised a few questions worth mentioning/answering. They are below.

- Kagome and Inuyasha DID have sex. If you had bothered to even _glance_ at the author's note in the beginning of chapter 11 you would have seen the link to the actual sex scene in big bold letters. Some of you are still having trouble with the link to the lemon. I have posted the link in my profile

- Naraku is NOT Kagome's father! Naraku is just an accomplice and has no further appearances in this story

- There is a bigger role for Kikyou than you all think. While I don't particularly _care_ for Kikyou, I don't hate her either. That is all.


	14. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated as I promised. The motherboard in my laptop totally crapped out on me 2 weeks ago and I haven't had ANY computer access since then to write or update anything. I really do apologize and felt it was necessary to explain the situation.

The bottom line is this: a new motherboard for my laptop is about $650 since the warranty on it expired 2 months ago (go figure). The laptop is only 2 years old, and I feel it is completely pointless to pay half the amount I paid for the laptop just to get a part replaced after only 2 years of use. I'm afraid of this happening again in a year and if it does then I will have spent $1300 on a computer that keeps breaking when I could be spending it on a brand new, flawless laptop.

So, I've just put in an order for a new customized laptop today from Hewitt Packard (because Dell sucks and has major problems with motherboards, I hear), but it won't arrive for at least 3 weeks because a part is on backorder (go figure again!).

The final chapter of _Sex and Drugs_ and the next chapter of _A Whore's Life_ will have to wait until my new laptop arrives. I'm hoping this will be in 3 weeks, but right after that is Hell Week, a.k.a. midterms at school. You can expect an update soon after that, but until then… I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for all of you that have been waiting patiently (or impatiently) for the last chapter, and conclusion, of _Sex and Drugs_.

VERY Sorry,

btrkun


End file.
